Sins of the Past
by Snow Duchess
Summary: COMPLETE! This is the story of Celes' life, her rise to generalship, the trials she endured, and the price she pays. C&C always welcome.
1. Prologue

Sins of the Past

_Disclaimer: I don't own the world of Final Fantasy, but I wish it did._

Prologue

Dawn. A woman of eighteen years stood in the morning sun. Though she appeared innocent, she was actually a battle-hardened Knight, a soldier of the Empire. Was there anyone who was truly innocent, though? She was forced to remind herself of that question with every mission. With every expedition, lives were lost.

Genetically engineered with a technology known as Magitek Infusion, she was given the gift… and curse of magic. A soldier all her life, not by choice, but by the will of others. She was raised as a Magitek Knight, also bearing the mark of the Rune on her right palm and a curved blade at her side. An elegant silver band decorated her upper left arm and white leather gauntlets covered her hands. Around her neck, she wore a chain with the emblem of the mythological goddess, Shiva, engraved by mysterious symbols of a forgotten language. It read:

_Dea Caelestis Glacies. _"Celestial ice goddess."

A Celtic-like silver band was pierced into her upper right ear, an ornament typical of high ranking officers. She wore two small, dignified braids in her hair on the right side, also signifying her status.

General Celes Chere stood atop a hill overlooking the port town of South Figaro. Her icy blue eyes swept across the countryside, surveying the land she would soon ravage. Her keen eyesight not missing a single detail, she methodically calculated the strengths and weaknesses of the town's position. The sun glinted off her white armor, reflecting off the silver-etched designs and trim. The gold emblem of the Empire was engraved into her white breastplate. Her platinum blonde hair and snowy cape swayed gently in the wind as she meticulously planned their best course of action to avoid unnecessary casualties. Too many. Too many innocents had died on her orders. Too much blood had stained her hands.

Though Celes had lost her innocence years ago with her first kill, she still had a spirit as pure as snow…and an exterior as cold as ice. Because she was trained to distance herself from emotion, to bury all sentiments under a thick sheet of ice, she earned a reputation as the Ice Queen, the cold-hearted bitch of the Empire. Even the gloves she wore served to further distance herself from feeling. Some have believed that her infusion of ice froze her heart, leaving no emotion at all in her frostbitten soul. Even her skin was cold to the touch.

Celes had actually received her powers from the Esper, Shiva. Espers were magical creatures sought fanatically by the Empire. Their powers were drained, and used to fuel the Empire's Magitek army, an army which was commanded to destroy all opposition to the Empire. Emperor Gestahl claimed his only intentions were the neutralization of all threats and global accord. Celes, however, knew his true goal was world domination.

And now, yet another town would fall to its knees. More lives would be destroyed. And all Celes could think was, _For the Empire._ All of this was 'for the Empire.' It was her duty as an Imperial general. She had to either follow and give orders, or die by someone else's.

The very foundation of her torment started when she was just an infant. With the gift and the curse…


	2. Magitek Infusion

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy._

Chapter One: Magitek Infusion

"Majesty, she's only a infant! What right do we have to commit her to a life of military service?"

A man wearing a yellow lab coat stood in the throne room of the Imperial Palace. He held a clipboard with a medical chart. Professor Cid de la Vega, master engineer and genius technician of magic.

"Cid, I understand your concern for the child, but she has been chosen to receive the Magitek infusion. According to your assessment, she retains the ideal genetic makeup. She is the perfect candidate." Emperor Gestahl was quite patient with the professor.

"But, Emperor, our last subject is already showing signs of deterioration. In occasional instances, his behavior becomes erratic and violent," Cid reminded.

"He will be dealt with. I hear your team has made improvements since our… prototype. The child will be our second chance at success. I want an army of Magitek Knights, Cid. If it is not this child, then it will be another. But it _will _be this child."

"Majesty, wouldn't one of the male candidates be more…appropriate?"

"I'll admit, I was a little disappointed when the embryo turned female, but none of the others show the promise that the girl does."

"What of the other child? The girl in the Esper world? She already bears the gift of magic."

"She... will serve a different purpose. I'm not asking you, Cid. I'm ordering you. Finish the infusion of the girl. If it comforts you, I will make you head supervisor of the entire experiment. Nothing will be done without your approval. How's that?"

"If it must be done, then I will be grateful for the opportunity to work with her."

"I have a strong feeling about this one, Cid. She's going to make an excellent soldier."

Cid simply nodded, still unhappy with the emperor's decision.

"Make the preparations. The earlier the child is infused, the better chances we'll have. We made a mistake with Kefka. It will not be repeated," Gestahl said forebodingly.

"Yes, Majesty."

"The child needs a name, correct?"

"Yes, sir, she does."

Her birth name was Karen Fitts, but the official records states that six-month old Karen was killed along with her parents. The girl needed a new identity.

The emperor thought for several minutes. The future warrior needed a name that would strike fear into the hearts of men, one that would forever be equated with the might of the glorious Empire.

"Cid, what is the name of the mythological goddess of death?"

"Celesta, Sire."

Gestahl considered this for a moment. "Excellent. Her name will be Celes, after Death herself."

"Uh… of course, Majesty."

"You are dismissed, Professor."

Cid exited the chamber, and walked the long trek to the Magitek Research Facility and finally to his lab, where the young girl was temporally being kept.

"Professor, what did the emperor say?" Cid's assistant asked.

"She'll be the next test subject…whether we like it or not," Cid replied resentfully. "How is she, Barnes?"

"She sleeps like an angel, sir. She hasn't stirred. Her parents would have been lucky to raise her."

"Yes, they would have been," Cid said sadly.

Carrie and Jack Fitts were the chosen parents of the child destined to become a Knight. Carrie's egg was augmented to create a flawless genetic structure. They had run away to hide their unborn child from the Empire, but they were found six months after her birth. In order to obtain the infant, General MacFarlane had ordered the deaths of her parents.

"Has his Majesty thought of a new name for her yet, sir?"

"He has. Celes…" Cid paused to word his explanation carefully, "…because she's like a goddess from the heavens. And I chose Chere, because I will cherish her always."

"Celes Chere? Sounds good, sir. It'll suit her nicely."

"Yes, it will. Do me a favor. Tell my team to prepare for the procedure," Cid requested. "We will begin as soon as they're ready."

"Yes, sir. Shiva, correct?"

"Yes. The ice will match her eyes."

((ooo))

The next day, the baby, Celes, was sedated, and brought into the laboratory. She was hooked up to various machines, monitoring her heart rate, pulse, breathing, and brainwave patterns. Several children had undergone the process, but none survived more than a couple hours. Their bodies couldn't handle the sudden surge of magical energy. They had been too weak.

Kefka had been the exception, He was infused only one year prior, when he was twenty-three. He barely made it through, and remained in an unstable condition. Cid believed the young man had actually suffered brain damage.

Now, Cid was determined not to make the same mistake with Celes. He prayed that she would be able to endure the Magitek serum. He had performed countless tests on her to check her resilience, adaptability, and her energy. All her readings were off the charts, far surpassing those of the male children. He truly believed she would make it.

It was a difficult process, and painful for the recipient. The Magitek serum, the magical essence extracted from an Esper, is forced to solidify into a small orb, which is then inserted into the heart. This is the source of the subject's magical potential. Over time, the orb reacts with the serum that was previously injected into the embryo, and stretches itself out, advancing into the bloodstream like a second string of veins, becoming the subject's lifeline. Booster shots of liquid serum must be injected every month during the first year, then a twice a year for another fifteen years, ensuring the success of the infusion and increasing the magic potential of the recipient.

It took six hours to complete the process. Cid performed more tests, and was shocked to see that she completely stable. There were no signs of strain on her nervous system, her heart rhythm was regular, and her brainwaves seemed normal. No one had ever been this stable so soon afterwards.

_She truly is a goddess,_ Cid thought.

_Author's note: I have an entire plotline planned out that will explain much of this in a story called _Diamond Dust_, a prequel to _Sins of the Past. _I may not get to writing it for a very long time, though; too many works being juggled at one time._


	3. Runitek Infusion

_Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, or its characters, or any of that cool stuff._

Chapter Two: Runitek Infusion

Five years later, the child Celes was still accepting the serum without difficulty. Everyone was amazed. She was becoming a charming little girl, appearing perfectly normal. She was extremely bright, intuitive, and strong of mind and body, especially for a five-year old.

Her military training and schooling had begun two years prior. She could read and write quite well. She had learned to be quiet unless spoken to, and has learned the concept of respect for Emperor Gestahl and other superiors. Mostly, the training focused on developing her magic. She was only beginning to be able to focus on her powers, but she was a fast learner. Though she couldn't cast a full spell yet, a bit of frost would form on her fingertips when she tried, a sign of progress.

Cid was absolutely delighted with the girl, and he brought her everywhere that wasn't restricted. She would often sit in his lab working on word problems while he did his research. What surprised Cid was that she never asked for help. She would work at it tirelessly until she found the right answer. Even during training, she refused to be aided.

One instance, she was put into a maze to evaluate her perceptiveness and memory. All young soldiers go through this, and all asked for help their first time. When Celes got stuck, though, she simply stood and looked around at where she was, working out in her mind the path she had taken. She backtracked to a certain point, and stood thinking again. She would then take a sudden turn down a path, finding the exit of the maze.

It was one of those busy days for Cid. He had been working on a project that would allow Magitek to be integrated into machinery. The tech crew had been designing a mechanized suit for this purpose. They were called M-Tek Armors.

A royal messenger interrupted Cid's work, which annoyed him greatly. Celes, as usual, was at a small desk, studying the laws of physics, a prerequisite for any cadet.

"Professor, His Majesty requests something of you. He is pleased with the progress Celes is making. His Excellency wishes to proceed with the second experiment on the child."

"But, the Rune technology is still in the test phase. Does the emperor want to risk destroying that which has succeeded far beyond our expectations?" Cid asked, trying to suppress his anger.

"He is aware of the process' current status, Professor. He is giving you the final say. If you feel she can handle it, then he orders the second operation," the messenger answered.

"…Alright. But if anything goes wrong—"

"Yes, Professor," the man broke in. "You will be compensated for your loss."

"Magitek and Runitek infusions? That old windbag is insane," Cid grumbled after the messenger left. "No child should have to endure one, let alone both."

"Uncle Cid?"

"Yes, dear?" Cid looked into Celes' blue eyes.

"What were you two just talking about?"

"You know how I told you about the operation we did on you when you were a baby? We're going to do another one."

"Really?" Cid couldn't tell if she was happy or frightened. "Will it hurt like last time?"

"It might, sweetie. Speaking of which, do you still hurt from the M-Tek?"

"No. I don't feel it anymore. When I get a shot it kinda hurts, though."

"Cel, what did I tell you about speaking properly?" he corrected sternly.

"I'm sorry. It hurts a little."

"Thank you. But, it's natural for it to hurt when you receive the booster. As long as it doesn't hurt any other time, your fine."

"Ok. What will this one do?" she asked.

"Well, Celes, have you heard of Rune Knights…?"

((ooo))

Further tests proved Celes was theoretically capable of handling a second infusion, providing the process itself was correct. It was based on the ancient Order of Rune Knights. These were warriors who mastered a technique unique to their cult. Their secrets have only just started to resurface after a thousand years.

Another serum, derived from the bloodline of the Runes, will be injected into the back of her neck. It will tie into her nervous system, extending into the brain. Not only does it insert the knowledge of the ancient art into the brain, but side effects include a boost in strength, vitality, and even instinct. The Rune's specialty is called Runic, where a magic spell can be absorbed into the knight through a specially forged Rune Blade, converting it into magic power. Celes will bear the mark of the Rune on her palm, a indication of her infusion.

The symbol will be the portal to her power. An identical mark will be engraved into the hilt of her blade, along with the Runic chant on the blade itself. When the two emblems combine, and the chant is recited, the power should surface, ready to be used.

Cid hoped the process wouldn't damage her. He wondered why Gestahl would order the experimental infusion on his best aspiring M-Tek Knight.

A week later, they progressed with the second infusion. The injection into the neck only took a couple seconds. It was the etching of the emblem that took hours. It was a complicated design, and had to be perfect. Her sword was being forged at the same time, though she wouldn't receive it until she was a teen.

Sadly, the only way to imprint it onto her hand was to literally carve it in. They used a M-Tek powered laser to do it. After it was done, the mark was cleansed, and the hand was submerged in the Runitek. Celes' hand was bandaged, and she was brought out of sedation.

"Celes? How do you feel?"

"My hand hurts. And my neck. It kinda tingles."

Because she was still groggy from the anesthetic, Cid let the 'kinda' slip.

"We had to use a big needle in your neck. The tingling is the new serum attaching itself to your nerves," Cid explained. "It should subside in a week or so. And your hand… well, you'll see in a couple weeks after it heals."

"Cid? Does subside mean to go away?"

"Yes, Celes."

She was truly bright. Even if she didn't know a word, she could figure it out using the context of the sentence. Whenever Cid talked with her, he felt like he was talking to someone at least fourteen years old. He could use difficult terminology, and she could still understand.

"Do you want something to help the pain in your hand, Celes?" he asked.

"No. I'll be fine."

Already, the Empire was teaching her to ignore pain. Cid felt sorry for the girl. Her training would intensify as she got older, molding her into a unfeeling soldier.

((ooo))

"You're getting closer, Celes," Cid praised. "Try it again."

The child nodded and extended her hand towards the lit candle, chanting in an ancient tongue. A white light shimmered in front of her hand, and the tiny flame flickered. Frost crept up her fingers and the candlestick, but it was still not enough to quench the flame.

Celes sighed, letting her hand drop to her side. Not in angry frustration, but in mild disappointment. She still couldn't conjure up a spell.

"It's alright, Celes," Cid consoled gently. "Now, I want you to close your eyes." Celes obeyed. "Form an image of the candle in your mind… Do you see it?" She nodded.

"Now, hold onto that image, but at the same time I want you to find the core of your magic and focus on it. Picture the ice surge forth from your fingertips to the candle, encasing the flame. Feel the energy flow through you. Will it to happen."

Keeping her eyes closed, Celes once again pointed her hand at the candle and chanted. The white light surrounded her hand, but this time it was tinted an eerie blue. A draft of cool air blew through the room and swirled around the flame. The air began moving faster and grew colder. Cid watched eagerly as the silhouette of a prism formed around the flame. The prism slowly gained cold solidity, and the flame disappeared, as did the ice.

Cid looked down at Celes and saw she was gazing at the candle with a bright smile on her face.

"Congratulations, Celes. You have just cast your first successful spell."

A week later, Cid went to Celes' room near his office. The door was open, as it usually was, and he peaked inside. Young Celes was practicing her spell casting yet again. She still hadn't perfected it, but she was getting better. Cid couldn't help but smile at her determination.

When she had finished a successful spell, Cid knocked on the door and walked in, smiling.

"Careful Celes. You don't want to use up all of your energy, now do you? Especially when the emperor has summoned you."

Celes looked up at the professor, astonishment written on her face. "The emperor…has summoned me?"

"He has. He's quite pleased with the reports I've given him, and now he wants to see the progress you've made for himself. Don't worry, there's nothing to be nervous about. He's quite eager to see you again."

"Again?"

"Well, yes. The last time he saw you was when you were just a baby. So are you up to it?"

"Of course!"

"Good. Then let's go."

As they walked through the Imperial Fortress, Cid reminded Celes about being respectful. But he also assured her that the emperor was a very kind man and that she shouldn't feel intimidated by him.

Cid's voice faded into the back of Celes' mind, though, as her attention was focused on the Fortress itself. The sounds of active machinery, countless pipes, and the grinding of metal on metal drowned out most of the professor's words anyway.

She had never been this deep within its walls before. It was a large place for any person, but to a five-year old it was gigantic. Despite trying to remember the path they were taking, Celes got lost amongst the endless steel corridors and iron catwalks which frequently crisscrossed in a confusing web of metal.

They eventually came to a large pair of iron chamber doors. Upon their approach, two soldiers clad in brown uniforms quickly began opening the massive doors, a tough job as their boots slipped on the smooth metal floor.

Once an adequate crevice was opened, Cid walked Celes through, kindly giving the two men a break. When they stepped inside, the door was closed behind them. They were now in a hallway lined with plush blood-red carpet on the floor and the red and black banners of the Empire on the walls.

As they walked down the corridor, a man shrouded in a crimson robe and helmet approached them.

"Professor de la Vega. His Excellency has been expecting you. Please follow me."

Cid sent Celes a reminding glance as they continued onward to the throne room. The chamber was dim, illuminated only by a tall window behind the throne. A figure stood gazing out that window, and Celes assumed it to be the emperor himself.

Their escort walked to the older man's side.

"My lord, Professor de la Vega and the child have arrived."

"Yes, thank you. You may take your leave."

"Yes, Sire."

The man in red left the chamber, and Gestahl turned and approached his two guests. Cid bowed, and Celes followed his lead, nervous despite his assurances. Gestahl nodded his acknowledgement.

"Professor Cid," he greeted. "And this must be young Celes."

"She is, my lord," Cid replied proudly.

"She's certainly grown from when I last saw her."

"It _has_ been five years, my lord."

"So it has… Five fruitful years, if I'm not mistaken. You and your team have made great progress with her."

"It is not we who have made progress, my lord. Celes is the one working hard."

Gestahl chuckled thoughtfully. He suddenly smiled and squatted down to Celes's level.

"Tell me, young Celes, how do you feel?"

She looked up at the monarch, surprised he would address her directly, much less act in such a manner. Her answer was prompt, though, as she was taught.

"Well, my lord."

"Nervous, perhaps?" he guessed.

She dropped her gaze and spoke softly. "Maybe a little."

His smile grew. "That's understandable. This must be rather intimidating for you." She nodded. "You are much calmer than I had anticipated, though. That's a good sign," he said more to himself than anyone.

Celes momentarily forgot herself and asked, "Of what?"

Cid shot her a sharp glance of warning, causing Celes to wince, but Gestahl waved it off, utterly delighted with the child.

"That you will be disciplined as you grow up. One who is in control of herself will have the ability to maintain control of others."

Celes was clearly confused.

"You are destined for greatness, my kitten."

Cid raised an eyebrow at the use of the pet name, but it went unnoticed.

"Worry not about that now, though," Gestahl reassured her, "for that is far in the future. Now, I believe you had something to show me?"

Celes looked up at Cid, who took a candle and matches out of his lab coat. After lighting it, he set the candle down in front of the girl. Cid prayed silently it would work the first time.

Gestahl watched in fascination as Celes closed her eyes and chanted with her hand directed towards the flame. The air between her hand and the candle shimmered white-blue as it solidified around the flame. Obviously her practice was paying off, as was demonstrated in the speed in which she cast the spell.

"Marvelous!" Gestahl exclaimed. "Absolutely marvelous!"

Cid gave a sigh of relief.

"Excellent work, Cid. I see the infusion is turning out to be a complete success. And you, kitten, with your determination and discipline, I foresee you will become a powerful mage. Now, I want you to meet someone who also bears the gift of magic. Kefka Palazzo."

A man of about twenty-eight years strode into the room. He wore a light red uniform, suggesting a lieutenant rank. The insignia on his arm indicated he was First Lieutenant. He had short blonde hair and pale blue eyes. He first bowed to the emperor, then actually sat on the ground to address the girl, smiling kindly.

"Hello. You must be Celes, the child-mage I've heard so much about. I'm Kefka, and I can use magic too. You want to see?"

Celes nodded enthusiastically. Kefka held out his hand to the candle in front of the girl and chanted quietly. A small ball of fire grew out of nothing on the wick, then disappeared, leaving a tiny flame. Young Celes was in awe of the man who could wield fire.


	4. Not Alone

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I only own Final Fantasy in the land where the pigs fly and the cows jump over the moon._

Chapter Three: Not Alone

By the time Celes was ten, she had mastered her low-level ice and cure spells and had learned basic sword fighting techniques. Being only ten, she still wasn't old enough to receive her Rune Blade, but she had memorized the Runic chant:

"Hale ca, runi men ca la. Ala den que met ca la, runi ca."

The mark on her hand would glow when she chanted. She never did it in front of others, nor did she practice her magic in public. It was suppose to remain a secret. Only her instructors and high-ranking officers knew of her abilities, other than Gestahl and Cid, of course. Maj. Palazzo knew also because he was Gestahl's personal advisor.

Celes found that she enjoyed physical exertion. It provided a release of her stress. She had been doing strength training since she was seven, and was already as strong as some of the thirteen-year old boys. Surprisingly, most of the boys didn't seem to mind her much. One in particular even managed to befriend her, though he was seven years older.

Celes had met Leo Cristophe on the training grounds when she was eight. One of the rowdier boys was hassling her, trying to get some kind of reaction out of her. Leo had been fencing with his partner, but when he saw what was happening, he quickly approached the boy and swept his feet out from under him.

"You're training to become a soldier, so start acting like it!" he yelled. The boy ran off, and Leo turned to Celes. "You all right, Celes?"

"Yeah, thanks. How'd you know my name?"

"Seeing as how you're the only girl here, everyone knows who you are," he replied with a kind grin. "I'm Leo, Private First Class."

From then on no one gave Celes a hard time when Leo was around. He became like a big brother to Celes, and she looked up to him. The ambitious young man rose steadily through the ranks, though, and when he was seventeen, Leo was promoted to sergeant. Celes saw less of him after this, but she was kept busy with her studies and her training and didn't notice much.

Two years passed since she met Leo. She was running the agility course one day, for the third time, when she saw five heavily armed soldiers walking across the grounds, escorting a young girl Celes' age, if not slightly younger. The girl had light green hair and a sad expression on her face. There was one officer among the soldiers, Lieutenant Nathan Vilas. He strode over to Master Chief Neal. They spoke for a moment, then Neal called out.

"Chere! Get over here, on the double!"

Celes wondered what this was about, but figured she'd find out soon enough. She hurried over to the two men, and saluted to Vilas and Neal.

"Yes, Master Chief?"

"It seems you have your first assignment, Chere. This is Terra Branford," he said, gesturing to the other girl. "She's joining us in our training sessions from now on. You two will be partners, and you are responsible for her. If anything happens to her, all blame will be placed on you. Understand?"

"Yes sir," she responded.

"Chere," Vilas addressed, "we feel that you are ready for a bit more responsibility. Along with this assignment, we're promoting you to Private Second Class. This gives you a limited authority over the other recruits. We'll be watching closely to observe how you handle this position, so use it wisely."

"Yes sir, Thank you, sir." Celes saluted sharply.

Vilas handed her the patch that would indicate her new rank to be sown onto the sleeve of her uniform. He then seemed satisfied, and posted the four guards at various positions in the grounds, probably to keep an eye on the mysterious newcomer. Once he left, Neal spoke to Celes more informally.

"Celes, this is a big job. Terra is very important to Emperor Gestahl. Personally, I wouldn't put such a responsibility on a ten-year old, but orders are orders," Neal said sympathetically.

"I'll do my best, Master Chief."

"Alright. If you have any problems, or just questions, you can come to me," he said.

"Yes, sir," Celes nodded.

"Congratulations, Private Second Class Chere," he said, smiling.

"Thank you sir."

Neal walked away, leaving Celes with the strange girl.

"Hi, Terra. I'm Celes."

"Hi," the other said softly. She sounded sad.

Celes almost asked the girl if she was ok, but remembered the lesson that she was being taught; emotions are weaknesses, and that included showing compassion for another's wellbeing.

"I didn't know there were other girls in the Empire," Celes noted.

"There aren't. I'm the only one." Terra suddenly looked up at the taller girl with eyes as green as emeralds. "Besides you, I guess. I didn't know either."

"Why are you here now?" Celes asked.

"They want me to train. To learn to…hurt people," Terra said, looking back at the ground. "I have…powers that they want to use," she explained.

Celes wanted to ask her if she meant magic, but decided against it. _They would have told me if I was supposed to know,_ she reminded herself.

"Why are you here?" Terra asked. "I didn't think girls were allowed in the army."

"They're not…technically. I…can't tell you why," Celes admitted honestly. She had strict orders not to tell anyone about her M-Tek or Rune abilities. She even wore gloves on her hands to cover the Rune mark.

"Oh." Terra sounded disappointed.

"Come on. Let's go run around the track for a while."

"Ok."

They did, but Terra tired quickly. Celes still had a lot of energy, as she usually did, and decided to get Terra a practice sword from the equipment room.

"Here. Do you know how to sword fight?" Celes asked.

"No."

"Ok. I'll teach you."

She handed Terra a sword and showed her how to hold it and how to parry different attacks. Terra was actually beginning to enjoy herself, forgetting the purpose of her training. After only an hour of practice, Terra was able to parry all of Celes' attacks, though they were executed at a leisurely speed.

"Very good," a voice said from behind Terra. "You're a fast learner."

Celes saluted. "Maj. Palazzo."

Terra turned around and also saluted, though less sharply than Celes.

"And you're a good teacher, Celes," Kefka continued. "The two of you will make an excellent team."

"I think we will, Major," Celes agreed, stealing a glance at Terra. The girl looked frightened, though Celes couldn't think of a reason why.

"Terra, this is Maj. Kefka Palazzo, personal advisor to His Majesty," Celes informed her. "He's an exceptional swordsman…among other things," she continued, alluding to his magic.

"Above average, but I wouldn't say exceptional," Kefka corrected. "Not yet. Besides, young Leo is already a match for me," he said, smiling. "I'll have to train harder."

Celes chuckled, knowing well the seventeen-year old's reputation with a sword.

"And, if I'm not mistaken, you're well on your way, Celes," Kefka commented.

"Perhaps, but I still have a long way to go, sir."

"Oh, you're being modest." Kefka paused and simply smiled at the aspiring warriors. "Anyway, I must be on my way. Terra, it was a pleasure meeting your acquaintance, and I hope to see more of you," he said with a strange smile. "And Celes, always a pleasure."

"You too, sir," she replied with a more informal salute.

Kefka bowed his head slightly to the girls, and continued on his way. Celes turned to Terra.

"Anything wrong?"

"I… I don't like that man."

"Kefka? I mean, sure, he can be a bit goofy sometimes, but he's not that bad. How come?"

"I don't know. I just…get a bad feeling from him."

"Hmm… Well, you're probably just stressed because it's your first day here."

"Yeah, maybe…"

"Come on. Let's practice a little more, then we can go get some dinner."

"Ok."

From that day on, Celes and Terra stuck together, instantly becoming good friends. Terra attended the same classes as Celes, and trained with her every day. She slowly got stronger, and could keep up with Celes a little better.

All the boys were surprised when Terra showed up out of nowhere, and even more surprised when they saw that she was Celes' friend. They harassed the green-haired girl from the start, but never got too close because Celes was always right there to stop them. It reminded Celes of her bond with Leo.

Celes took her orders to protect Terra deadly serious, and often got into fights with the boys on her account. The results were broken noses, twisted arms, and black eyes, though only on the boys' side; Celes never got a scratch. Nor was she reprimanded for her actions, because it she was just following orders.

((ooo))

The next few years were demanding for Celes, because her training intensified greatly. Her swordsmanship was exceptional for such a young student, and she took to learning other weapons as well. She could also conjure up greater amounts of ice with more control as her magic gradually became stronger. Terra stayed with her (though unaware of her magical gift), but had a harder time. She didn't have the strength and stamina that the aspiring warrior had.

"Alright class. You've all learned the basic defense techniques of sword to sword combat. Over the next few weeks, we're going to build on that skill, learning how to defend against other types of weapons, including dual swords, Bo staffs, spears, flails and nunchakus, and even projectiles, all with a sword. This week we'll focus on the Bo."

Instructor Towne took a Bo from the wall, as well as a wooden shaft for a substitute sword.

"Now, the novice students will be defending with these rods, while the more advanced student will handle the staff. And in order to show you all what I mean by defend, I'll need two of you to demonstrate."

He glanced around the room.

"Nick, take the Bo. And, for the sake of an effective demo, Chere, here's your sword."

"This is a stick," Celes complained jokingly as she took it in hand.

"Live with it," Towne retorted with a grin. "No injuring people for you today."

"Aw, you take all the fun out of it."

"Just spar, Chere."

The two students took their stances. Nick struck high with the right end of the Bo, then the left. Celes easily parried both, then blocked the lower right/left attacks he made. Nick spun the Bo over his head, slashing to the right, and did the same to the left, both parried.

He repeated the move to the right again, but this time he rotated his entire body around lowering the right end in an attempt to sweep Celes off her feet. She saw the attack coming, though, and performed a one-handed cartwheel over the Bo, using her rod to instead sweep Nick off _his_ feet in the middle of her vault. Nick landed on his back, shocked to see Celes already on her feet with her 'sword' pointed at his throat.

While her classmates cheered, Celes offered Nick her hand to help him stand. When they were both on their feet, Towne praised their demonstration.

"Very good. Very _brief_, but very good. Thank you, Nick and Celes. Now, I obviously don't expect the rest of you to go vaulting across the floor to evade an attack," he said, sending Celes a questioning yet awed glance, "but you get the idea. Now, novice students, pair up with an advanced student."

As the others paired up, Towne beckoned Celes. "Why is it you're not in my advanced class?"

"Because I'm only thirteen?" she ventured.

"Age matters not, as you've so aptly demonstrated countless times over."

"I have to stay with Terra," Celes said simply.

"Ah yes… Speaking of whom, I think she's waiting for her partner. That is, unless you _want_ to practice defending…"

Celes grinned. "I'll get my Bo, sir."

The blonde picked her staff (which was turning out to be her favorite weapon) and went over to her friend.

"What was that about?" Terra asked.

Celes shrugged. "Nothing. So, are you ready?"

Terra nodded.

"Ok. I'll go slow. And try not to think of it as a Bo. Really it's not unlike a sword. The attacks are in essentially the same places, it's just that the motions are different."

"Alright."

The two were thirteen, and were developing into attractive young teens. Celes' blonde hair was slightly longer than shoulder length, and she kept back in a ponytail, as was required by Imperial standards for the two girls. Terra's green hair was a little longer than Celes', also tied back. Both wore brown uniforms, standard issue for cadets, but Celes' sported the PSC's red and black rank insignia on her right arm.

The boys, now around the hormonal ages of fifteen and sixteen, started to notice the girls more. Celes was unapproachable by all means, but they began hounding Terra nonstop. One advance on Terra was made by a foolish young man, whose arm was promptly broken by Celes. Again, the young blonde was never punished. The guys finally figured out that Celes was dangerous, and stayed away from Terra when she as around.

One night, though, after working out in the indoor training facility, Terra started back to her dorm without Celes. The blonde had been held back by one of the officers to chat, and Terra insisted that she would be fine by herself.

She was wrong, however. A group of four boys saw her alone, and approached her.

"Hey, Terra! What are you doing out here this time of night, and all alone?"

"Go away, Scott, I don't want any trouble."

"Oh, we won't be any trouble."

"I don't want to have to hurt you," Terra warned.

"You? Hurt us? Please." Scott grabbed her arm, but his sleeve erupted in flames. "AAHHH! What the hell?"

He shook his arm, trying to put out the fire, but the flames held strong. He flung off the shirt, finding his arm badly burned.

"You little bitch, you can use magic?" Scott asked angrily.

"I warned you," she replied softly.

She tried to walk away, but was confronted by the other three. One of them, Paul, reached for her, but he found his arm suddenly twisted painfully behind his back.

"OWW!"

"What did I tell you guys?" a voice said from behind them. "I told you to stay away from her!"

"Well, if it isn't Terra's bodyguard. Stay out of this, Chere," a boy named Fisher commanded.

She twisted Paul's arm even more.

"AAHH! Gods, she's strong," the unfortunate boy whined.

"That's Private SC Chere to you. Now get out of here, before I kick your asses," she spat.

"You can't take us all on, Celes," the fourth, Bobby, said as he and the other two approached her.

"Can't I?" Celes began muttering something they couldn't understand. It sounded like another language.

Scott, Fisher, and Bobby started towards her, but froze…literally. They began shivering uncontrollably. And they could see their breath. Frost accumulated on their faces, and they jumped back in shock. She held back on a full spell, only wanting to frighten them.

"Wha— What? Celes can use magic, too? Damn it, I'm gonna kill you, bitch!" Scott screamed.

"Alright, break it up! Chere, let him go!" a voice ordered. Lt. Vilas happened to be passing by when he saw the fight. "Just what the hell is going on here?"

"They attacked us using magic," Scott accused, showing Vilas his burned arm and frostbitten face.

"You what?" Vilas exclaimed, turning towards the girls. "Chere, you had specific orders!"

"Yes sir, I know. But—"

"Enough. I'll deal with you later," Vilas said angrily.

"Excuse me sir, but with all due respect, I believe I have the right to explain myself," Celes stated daringly.

"Watch your tongue, Chere. Don't forget your place." He sighed. "Start explaining."

"I may have disobeyed one order, sir, but I did it following another."

"Really? Enlighten me," he said, intrigued.

"I was only protecting Terra, as ordered."

"Y… you were protecting Branford?"

"Yes sir, I was."

Vilas thought for a moment, studying Celes.

"Guards!" he called to the men accompanying him. "Take these boys to the infirmary. Then detain them until further notice."

"Yes sir."

"Chere, Branford…come with me," Vilas beckoned.

When they reached his office, he asked Celes, "Why?

"Sir?"

"Why did you disobey a direct order just to protect Terra?" He seemed more curious than angry.

Celes was confused. "I…prioritized, sir."

Vilas raised an eyebrow, but remained silent, waiting for further explanation.

"I was given orders to watch over Terra, and that any harm to her would result in my punishment. I…interpreted that as meaning protect her…by any means necessary, sir." Celes was pausing to choose her words carefully.

Vilas was astounded at the thirteen-year old's insightfulness. This was something he could only hope to find in men twice her age.

"You…interpreted…your orders?"

"Yes sir. For Terra's benefit."

"...Impressive. You're going to make a fine officer one day, Private Chere."

"Thank you, sir," Celes replied, surprised by his compliment.

"Those four will be dealt with. You…continue on. Dismissed."

Celes and Terra saluted, and exited the office. Vilas made a phone call.

"Yes, this is Lt. Vilas. I'd like to request an audience with his Majesty. It's about Celes."

((ooo))

Celes and Terra walked back to the dorm they shared. Once inside, Terra took Celes by the arm.

"You never told me you could use magic."

"…It was classified. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone. But now that you know, I guess there's no point in secrecy. I was artificially infused with Magitek when I was a baby. I was given ice as my element."

"Wow."

"Anyway, you didn't tell me, either. Well, not directly. I kind of guessed the first day you came."

"I was told not tell anyone, but I could use it if I absolutely needed to. I don't know where my powers came from. I was born with it."

"Really? Cool."

"I can only do fire and cure, though."

"I know what you mean. I'm only just starting to learn cure. I guess it took longer for it to surface."

Terra was excited. "This makes me so happy! Now I know that I'm not alone!"


	5. Advancement

_Disclaimer: You know that land I was talking about in which I own Final Fantasy? You know, the one where pigs fly and such? Well, I'm adding Orlando Bloom as my yoga instructor to that. Sigh..._

Chapter Four: Advancement

"Professor Cid, what are you doing here?" Vilas asked.

"It involves Celes, therefore it involves me," Cid replied with authority.

"True."

"Well, Lt. Vilas, what is it you would like to discuss about our little experiment?" Gestahl asked, entering the chamber.

"Well, your Highness, it concerns her performance. I am thoroughly… impressed. You are aware of yesterday's events involving Branford?"

"I am. Celes followed orders. What makes that impressive?"

"Permit me to repeat some of the terminology she used when explaining her actions, Majesty," Vilas requested.

"Granted."

"She used words and phrases such as 'prioritize', 'interpret', and 'by any means necessary.' She _interpreted_ her orders, and _prioritized_ them accordingly. I find it impressive for any soldier, but for a thirteen-year old, it's extraordinary."

"Interesting. The girl understands the concept of priority, and better yet, practices it," Gestahl mused. "She even translated her orders, reading between the lines. And she's only thirteen? Very impressive indeed. You did a marvelous job teaching her Professor."

"Thank you Emperor, but the credit is not all mine. She's had excellent instructors," Cid said truthfully.

"Yes…" Gestahl muttered, deep in thought. "She _is_ going to be one of the greats. Especially when her magic and Rune abilities are at full potential. I have foreseen it… Tell me, Lieutenant, who was the youngest man promoted to Private First Class?"

"…First Lieutenant Leo Cristophe. He was fourteen, my lord."

"Would you think me crazy…" Gestahl didn't have to finish his thought. They both saw where he was going.

"She is young of age, but she is bright beyond her years," Vilas stated. "She has potential. Very gifted, very able."

"I agree. And I am going to encourage her talents, as it was meant to be. Promote her, Lieutenant. She is ready to begin her ascent to greatness."

"Private First Class, Majesty?"

"No. She's even more competent than Leo was, and a year younger, yet. No, Lance Corporal."

"L-Lance Corporal, sir? Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Extreme measures must be taken with extreme soldiers, Lieutenant," Gestahl countered. "We must nurture her aptitude, reward her efforts, and more importantly, challenge her. Wouldn't you agree, Cid?"

"I fully support this decision, my lord." Cid was beaming.

"Lance Corporal… It will be done, my liege," Vilas pledged.

Vilas left, and Gestahl continued his praise of Cids' work.

"She's doing quite well, I see. The path is set."

"Yes, she is doing well. Her magic is developing strongly, and her trainers are always admiring her energy and tenacity. She has straight A's in her studies, and is claimed to be the best swordfighter in her class."

"And she has handled Branford remarkably well. The girl hasn't had one of her episodes in years. I regret to say, however, that Terra must be parted from Celes shortly. Terra's training must be…altered. I'm putting LtCol. Palazzo in charge of her from now on."

"Is that a wise decision, my lord? The girl has been making excellent progress under Celes, and has yet to complete her training."

"Kefka knows what has to be done, and will utilize Terra appropriately. And besides, Celes most likely won't have the time to watch over her with her new responsibilities," Gestahl reasoned.

"Yes, my liege." It didn't seem a valid excuse, and Cid didn't trust Kefka anyway. The man was unstable. But Cid had no say on Terra's welfare. Only Celes'.

((ooo))

"Chere! Get in here!"

Lt. Vilas called to Celes from his office, and she came quickly.

"Yes sir?" she saluted.

"I have something for you." Vilas pointed to a package on his desk. "From Emperor Gestahl himself."

Celes opened the package cautiously, and was confused at what she found inside.

"Sir? I don't understand. What is this?"

"It's your new uniform. I spoke with the emperor this morning about your actions last night. You've been promoted."

"…Really? But…I'm only thirteen. Not that I'm complaining, sir. I mean, I'm honored, but… Private First Class?"

Vilas grinned. "Actually, no. His Majesty feels, and rightly so, that you are deserving of more than that. Congratulations, Lance Corporal Chere."

Her jaw would have dropped, but her training taught her to expect the unexpected. Or at least to not react foolishly to the unexpected.

"Sir…I'm honored. Shocked, but honored," she admitted.

"This makes you the youngest person to be promoted this high up. You'll receive a new dorm within the Officers' Barracks, and you'll attend the Officers' Training Grounds, where you'll no longer be among cadets. You'll be given new responsibilities, including having some men under your command. Basically, all recruits, Second and First Class Privates, and Superior Privates."

"Thank you, sir," she said, still recovering from the shock.

"I'll be sure to give Emperor Gestahl your thanks, as well. Go change, and be back here in twenty minutes. We'll announce it then."

Celes saluted, and went back to her dorm to change into the new uniform. Terra caught up with her.

"Celes! What did Vilas want?"

"You're never going to believe this, Terra. I got promoted."

"Really? That's great! Promoted to what?"

"Lance. Corporal."

"Oh my gods, Celes! That's so great! Wow, you did better than Leo."

"Yeah. He's going to be mad," Celes guessed with a grin.

"I doubt that. He'll be proud of you, like I am."

"Thanks, Terra. Anyway, I have to get changed and meet Vilas at the training grounds in a few minutes."

"Ok. I'll come with."

((ooo))

"Gentlemen! Officer on deck! Stand at attention," M. Chief Neal ordered. "Lt. Vilas has some important news for you all."

"There's been a change," Vilas began. "One of the cadets from these grounds has been promoted, and I expect you give her your full respect."

Everyone stirred when they heard Vilas say 'her.' That could only mean one of two people…

"I give you your newest superior officer: Lance Corporal Chere."

They stood dumbstruck. Not at the fact that she was promoted; they new that was coming eventually. But at the fact of how high she was promoted. Most of them had admired Celes, and now was no exception. Someone started clapping when she walked over to them, wearing the new green uniform and rank insignia, and it soon spread through the camp. A thirteen-year old commanding sixteen-year olds (and older) was cause for admiration. And for a rare moment in her life, Celes smiled.

((ooo))

The next day, Celes stood in her new training arena in awe. It was much nicer than her old one. The officers welcomed her warmly, all knowing her reputation. Many were reminded of when young Leo first got promoted high enough to joined them.

She felt a presence behind her, and knew who it was before he even spoke.

"So, I hear you beat my record, LCpl. Chere."

"Apparently so, Lt. Cristophe sir."

"You know, now that you're an officer, and when we're alone, you _can_ call me Leo."

"I know…sir," she teased.

Leo shook his head. "You know, the green suits you."

"Yeah? Well, red _doesn't _suit you," she retorted playfully, eyeing his lieutenants uniform.

"Well, it wouldn't be my color of choice, but I'll live." He smirked. "I hope you're ready to play with the big boys now."

"I do enjoy a challenge."

"Good, because you'll get one."

Celes sighed.

"Anything wrong, Celes?"

"I'm not thrilled about leaving Terra."

"I understand. But, even if you hadn't left, Terra would have. She's being placed under LtCol. Palazzo's supervision, now."

Celes was silent.

"Look, to be totally honest, and strictly off the record, I'm not too happy with it, either," Leo admitted. "But there's nothing we can do. It's the emperor's decision. Not even the three generals can do anything."

"I shouldn't worry should I? She'll be fine, right?"

"…Yeah. She'll be fine." Leo couldn't hide his doubt.

"My dorm will feel so empty."

"You'll get used to it," he consoled.

"Thanks, Leo."

((ooo))

Under the new instruction of Master Ryan, Celes continued to shine in her swordplay in her now-advanced classes. Already, she could defeat most of the officers, who were at least twice her age.

Having mastered defense against various types of weapons with a sword (the different classes tended to run parallel in curriculum), her class moved on to the handling of other weapons, mixing and matching the assorted variety.

Celes studied more deeply that art of Bo wielding, finding that she was enjoying it more and more. The spear was easy enough, and she also became extremely proficient with dual swords. She was already a crack shot in archery, and was deadly accurate with projectiles. She began taking martial arts on the side of her sparring classes and excelled in that, too.

"You've all learned basic Bo handling. Now, you're going to start learning more complex combinations and techniques. Kyle, show them what I mean," Master Ryan ordered.

"Yes, sensei."

Kyle, Ryan's assistant, took a Bo, walked to the center of the mats, and bowed once to Ryan and once to the class. He took his stance, and began flawlessly spinning, slashing, and swiping the staff in an impressive display of speed, power, and control. Several acrobatic stunts were executed, including a rolling stab, a back flip attack, spin kicks, one-handed and no-handed cartwheels, an attack kata, and a butterfly attack.

The students were awed. Most could only hope to get that good. Celes was determined.

Each student was given the choice of what technique he (or she) wanted to practice first. Most of the guys chose the flashy spinning tricks that had no real battle value other than to distract your opponent. A couple selected the attack kata, which was nothing more than rapidly rotating your body with the Bo extended into a spinning jump kick, followed by a couple more rotations.

Celes, however, chose the butterfly, a difficult move not only in complexity, but in knowing when and how to use it. It requires the perfect balance of speed and angle of attack.

While Master Ryan went around the class and helped the other students, Kyle walked Celes through the steps of the butterfly attack.

Tumbling forward, the fighter spins into a handless nearly horizontal cartwheel, rotating his body a total of three times. The first rotation builds the needed momentum, the second is the complex sideways twist, and the third is the momentum carrying through in a final turn. The staff is held in one hand perpendicular to the body and is allowed to spin with the natural movement of the hand during the rotations. The effect is that the extending ends of the staff penetrate the opponent's defense and, when enough force and speed is applied, knock him to the ground. The staff can also be spun behind the fighter during the twist for an even more effective attack.

Once Celes had the progression in her mind, she attempted to make it reality. Kyle wasn't surprised when she stumbled in the spiraling tumble. He told her to shake it off and try again. She did, but this time she tripped on her staff. Kyle could see she was already frustrated.

"Don't worry about it, Celes. Nobody gets it the first day. It took me three weeks before I got it right once, and another several months to get consistent with it."

His consolation were gave Celes no comfort, though. Failure was not something she was good at, and her determination only rose in challenge to the first day comment.

For the two hours of class, she practiced that move, unsuccessful every time. Even after Kyle and the other students had left, she still worked at it. Ryan watched in amusement for several minutes. Celes stopped for a moment and closed her eyes in meditation, visualizing the technique. Ryan was just about to speak when she abruptly began another attempt, this time pulling it off quite smoothly. She looked up at her surprised instructor with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, so much for not getting it in one day," he mused. "Impressive. Now that you did it, maybe it's time to stop…" His voice trailed off as he watched her try it again and stumble. "Celes, quit while you're ahead. Get some rest and continue tomorrow."

"But I'm not tired," she insisted before attempting unsuccessfully to do it again.

"I think your mind is just making you believe that when your body is actually exhausted," he replied, watching her try yet another time.

When she regained her balance, she turned to look at Ryan, leaning on her staff with an expectant expression. Ryan was reluctant.

"Come on, it's getting late and I have to lock up—"

"Please let me stay," she pleaded. "I'll lock up for you, and I'll open up for you in the morning, too."

'That's right,' he thought, 'tomorrow is a morning class…' he chuckled inwardly at how eager the girl seemed.

"Alright," he finally agreed, handing her the keys. "Just don't stay too much longer, or you'll be exhausted in the morning."

"Thank you, sensei," she bowed.

Master Ryan walked to his dorm smiling slightly at her determination. 'That kid is pure energy. Or maybe just stubbornness…'

The next morning, Master Ryan returned to the dojo, partly surprised to see it actually opened. When he entered, he was more surprised to see Celes already training, performing a routine she had been gradually creating for herself as her skill level increased.

"Up already?" he called.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied between moves. She finally came to rest and bowed to him, a grin edging its way to her lips. "Watch this."

She backed up and tumbled into the butterfly, landing it perfectly. Ryan was pleasantly surprised.

"Very good. Do it again." She did, nailing it expertly. "How long were you here last night?"

"Till midnight."

Now he was astonished. "Midnight! I left you at nine-thirty!"

"I told you I wasn't tired."

"And this morning?"

"Since four."

"Four? You've been here almost two hours already?"

"Like I said, I couldn't sleep."

"That's insane."

"It paid off, though," she countered with a smirk.

Ryan thought for a moment. "…Do you think you could do it against an opponent?"

"Maybe."

"We still have a couple minutes before the others start coming in… Care to try?"

Her smirk only grew at the challenge. "Of course, Master Ryan."

The master selected his Bo from the wall while the pupil swung her arms to stay loosened up. With any other student, he would use a wooden sword, but Celes' skill level was such that he felt she could handle the more complex task of fighting staff to staff.

The two bowed to each other and began to spar. Ryan opened with a simple triple-combo; up right, up left, down right, all easily parried by Celes. He held back at first, but after a longer chain of attacks he quickly realized Celes was matching him move for move, and stepped it up. He also noticed Celes wasn't striking back, instead waiting for an opening, just as she had been taught.

Several students entered the dojo and immediately began whispering excitedly about the match. As time went on, more students trickled in, all watching the two contenders intently.

Celes' opportunity finally came when Ryan overstepped in a downward slash. Dodging sideways, she pivoted and arced her Bo behind her to the right, striking him in the exposed section of his abdomen. Cheers arose, and from that point on, Celes' Bo never ceased moving. The spectators were awed by the maelstrom created by the two staffs and the almost rhythmic beat of wood meeting wood.

Celes executed a long chain, all parried, then blocked a series from Ryan, holding the staff vertical to counter the rapidly alternating high and low strikes. She slashed once, turning her body around so that she faced away from him, twisting her body with her staff left and right to block Ryan's low attacks.

She spun back around, twirling the staff over her head and slashing across to the right, then mirrored the move to her left. Ryan deflected both attacks and countered by spinning his whole body all the way around with a low swipe at Celes' knees.

The student, however, vaulted sideways into a no-handed cartwheel, letting the master's staff pass under her. The instant she was back on her feet, Celes launched herself into a jumping roundhouse, striking Ryan in the jaw with her right foot. Using the momentum from her spin, she jumped again, executing a crescent kick with her left leg, and continued right into another jumping roundhouse.

Turning with the force of the kicks, Ryan dropped to the floor, extending his leg out, sweeping Celes off her feet. She rolled backwards, landing on her feet and putting some distance between herself and her instructor.

Ryan launched himself forward with the attack kata, finally creating the opening Celes was waiting for. She, too, vaulted forward flawlessly into the butterfly. As impossible as it seemed, she completely evaded Ryan's spinning Bo, while her own staff both deflected several of his spins and struck his exposed torso once before sweeping his feet out from under him.

Landing hard on his back, Ryan looked up to see Celes already on her feet, turning around and bringing her Bo down in a final slash. It stopped inches from his throat.

Ryan was stunned.

The class cheered.

Celes smirked.

"The circle is now complete," she said conceitedly. "When I came here, I was but the learner."

"And you still have much to learn, Celes," Ryan retorted.

He suddenly lashed out with one end of his Bo, sweeping the student off balance. Celes fell on her back, and quickly found her shoulders pinned by Ryan's foot, his Bo hovering centimeters from _her_ throat. Celes closed her eyes and sighed, disgruntled.

"Like how to control your arrogance," he finished. He stepped off her and helped her to her feet. "Your overconfidence is a weakness, Celes. Never let it take over. It'll only get you killed."

Celes sighed dejectedly again. "Yes, sensei."

((ooo))

Celes would periodically be asked to demonstrate her skills for Emperor Gestahl so he could see her progress first-hand. And as Gestahl's advisor, Kefka would also typically be present. They always praised her emphatically for her dedication to her training.

Since her promotion, her training became even more grueling. Now, the true training of her Magitek and Rune Knighthood began, and through this, Celes learned to cast spells without having to voice the incantation.

Certain principles were drilled into her mind nonstop:

o Emotions, pain, and mercy are all weaknesses

o Everything you do is for the Empire

o No one is innocent

Her demeanor was slowly changing due to her rigorous instruction. Her face didn't shine with childlike innocence anymore. Her eyes, though still an intense ice-blue, were darkened. Her attitude was colder, and she was more aloof, more distant.

"Lt. Vilas, sir, can I help you with anything?"

"I'm looking for LCpl. Chere."

"Celes? Right over there, sir," the private answered, pointing her out.

"Thank you, Private."

Vilas strode through the indoor training center towards Celes. He smiled inwardly as he watched her pound relentlessly on the unfortunate punching bag, dressed in a sleeveless T-shirt and sweatpants, along with fingerless gloves.

"Lance Corporal."

Celes threw a couple more punches, then turned and saluted to the officer.

"Lieutenant."

"Working hard as always, I see. You should really give yourself a break once in a while."

"Why, sir?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Vilas just laughed, shaking his head. "I have an assignment for you. You are to accompany Capt. Cristophe and a small contingent of troops to a small town east of here. We have reason to believe a minor resistance faction is residing there. Disarm and detain them."

"I wasn't aware lance corporals went on field missions, sir."

"Typically, they don't, _Corporal_ Chere."

A mixture of happiness and surprise washed over Celes, before she quickly willed it away, knowing it was unprofessional to react in such a way. She saluted instead.

"Thank you, sir."

"You'll find an item in your room to take on this mission. A small gift from the higher-ups to honor the occasion." Vilas began to walk away, but stopped briefly. "Oh, and Chere… Happy birthday."

This time, Celes couldn't hold back a smile. "Thank you, sir."

"And take the rest of the night off, for gods' sake!"

Her smile only grew as she chuckled lightly. "Yes sir."

She punched the bag one last time before leaving to hit the private shower of her dorm. When she reached her room, though, curiosity got the better of her, and she opened the long slim box sitting invitingly on her bed.

Inside was a simple black scabbard encasing an iron sword. It wasn't her Rune Blade, which she still awaited eagerly, but a sword nonetheless. The now fourteen-year old held the blade proudly. Her first sword to take on her first field mission. She enjoyed the prospect of getting the chance to test her skills and prove her worth.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. A simple disarmament and detainment. When they arrived in the town, the streets were deserted.

"Captain, something's wrong here," Celes observed. "It's too quiet. Too empty."

"What do you mean?" Leo asked, though feeling the same way.

"I think we're walking into a trap."

"I think you're right," Leo agreed. But before he could give the order to retreat, they were attacked from all sides by rebel fighters. "Shit! Draw your weapons! But we want them alive!" Leo ordered.

The rebels weren't much of a challenge for the trained and outnumbering militia. It was over in a few minutes. There had been no casualties on either side, only a few minor injuries. Celes single-handedly fought three men overall, easily disarming each one.

Celes along with a few teen cadets were ordered to keep a general watch on the prisoners while they were being searched and chained by the older officers. The girl, still on an adrenaline rush from the battle, stood casually with her sword resting on her shoulder.

Unbeknownst to the young Imperials, whose attention was focused towards the prisoners and not the rest of the area, a figure crept out from the shadows, drawing a knife. He stealthily approached Celes from behind. She sensed his presence, though, even before Leo shouted out to her.

"Celes, behind you!"

Almost instinctively, she spun her sword and, stepping back with her right foot, thrust the blade backwards. There was a grim expression on her face as she heard the sickening squish of the blade going through the assailant's stomach. She held for a few seconds before jerking the sword out.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment as the man fell to the ground, dying an agonizing death. When she opened them, her expression was cold and emotionless, and every single man present felt a chill run down his spine. Without even looking at the fallen man, she walked away. Suddenly, Imperial life didn't seem so grand.

Leo watched her go, concerned. Seeing her face harden like that into a stoic mask was a spooky sight for him to take in. He decided to follow her after the rebels were cuffed and the area was secured.

"Celes…are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice flat.

"Are you sure?"

"It's what I'm trained for," she said coldly.

"Cel, that wasn't supposed to happen. Not yet, not when you're so young. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I did what I had to do. It was for the Empire."

Leo cringed at her words. It hurt him to hear her say the same words that had been drilled into their minds since childhood. They were turning her into a mindless soldier. _She changed so quickly,_ Leo thought sadly.

"Celes, it's ok to show remorse."

"Emotions are a weakness," she said, again repeating one of the lectures.

"Do you really believe that?" he asked boldly.

"…Do I have a choice?"

((ooo))

Leo decided to speak to General Fermir about the Celes, Fermir being the younger of the three generals. Cid was present, though Leo wasn't sure why. He preferred speaking directly with Gestahl, but it wasn't likely the emperor would agree to an audience with a mere captain.

"General, I'm worried about Corporal Chere."

"Young Celes? In what way, Captain?" the general asked.

"I fear her…psychological conditioning is too severe."

"How so?" Cid asked, concerned.

"With all due respect, is there need for Professor de la Vega to be here, General?"

"Professor Cid personally oversees all activity relating to Celes. Nothing is done without his prior approval. So, yes, there is need."

Leo was confused. _Celes has a supervisor? Like Terra?_

"I'm not sure I understand, sir."

Fermir and Cid exchanged glances. Cid shrugged, then nodded.

"Leo, maybe it's time we tell you the truth about Celes. You're a responsible man, after all, and I trust you wouldn't let it slip," Fermir guessed.

"What truth?"

"When Celes was an infant, she was artificially infused with Magitek," Cid explained. "With Emperor Gestahl's approval, I personally oversaw the procedure. She is the second experimental Magitek Knight. Five years later, His Majesty ordered that another experimental procedure be carried out, and Celes was infused with Runitek. She's our first Rune Knight."

Fermir continued for Cid. "You see, Leo, Celes was always destined to become a Knight. We are only supplying her with the tools she needs: strength, stamina, tenacity, and most importantly of all, detachedness. One can't be a Knight of the Empire when emotionally affected by death and destruction."

"She… She's a Magitek Knight? And a Rune Knight?"

"The prototype, yes. She serves two purposes. One is to pave the way for future MKs and RKs, to be the ideal Knight, and that is one without emotion. The other is to lead those that follow her in the fight for the Empire," Fermir clarified.

"Is this the future of the Imperial army? Mindless, unfeeling shells of human beings?" Leo queried. "Those without compassion?"

"Those with compassion die by it at the hands of their enemy," Fermir countered. "Those without it live on to triumph where others fail. She demonstrated this quite well yesterday."

"Yes, her evaluation was superior," Cid commented. "Her intuitiveness in the beginning surprised us. And, honestly, we anticipated more hesitation out of her. She far surpassed any of our expectations."

"Wait…it was a test? You put her life…our lives in danger for a test?" Leo's voice was rising.

"Leo, calm yourself. We knew those rebels would pose no real threat to you and your men, and they had to be dealt with one way or the other. We needed to see how she would react in a battle. We needed to observe the choices she would make," Fermir reasoned.

Leo was breathing heavily, trying hard to control his temper.

"Leo, I don't like it either. But the fact remains that this is what Celes is being trained to do, what she is being trained to be," Cid consoled.

"She's becoming the perfect soldier. After evaluating her performance both yesterday and in the past months, we've decided to promote her to sergeant," Fermir announced.

"What! She was just promoted to corporal two days ago!"

"That was just to let her out of Vector for a change. We had planned on making her a sergeant from the very beginning, providing she performed well on the mission."

"Yes well, we wouldn't want her deed to go…unrewarded," Leo said with contempt. "But, I guess you are right, if this was indeed her fate from the beginning. I only wish that she had the choice that was given to me."

"So do I, Leo. So do I," Cid agreed.

((ooo))

"You're kidding, right? I just made corporal! Now I kill someone and get promoted for it? This is unreal, Leo," Celes said, shaking her head. "I'm only fourteen."

"We're pleased with your progress," Leo said, trying to mask his true thoughts on the matter.

"What progress? Leo, when I killed that man, I felt…nothing. And it scares me. What are they doing to me, Leo?"

"I've asked myself that same question. How they can expect this of you is beyond me. You shouldn't have to deal with these hardships," Leo said sympathetically.

He tried to rub her shoulders, but she recoiled. She never did seem to like being touched. Sometimes he even thought that her gloves were meant to prevent her from feeling, though now he knew they were covering her Rune mark.

He thought for a moment longer, unsure of what to say. "So, you're training to become a Knight?" he said, trying to break the ice.

"They finally told you?"

"Yeah. And I must apologize. If I had known that you were the prototype, I wouldn't have said some of the things I did."

"Don't apologize. You didn't know."

Awkward silence.

"So, sergeant, eh? You're being promoted as often as I am." Leo wanted to stray from the infusion topic.

"I guess so."

"You'll have a lot more men under you. You'll actually get to _do_ something. Maybe even get out once in a while."

"It'll be a nice change." She sounded content with the promotion. "Although, I'm starting to have trouble keeping my own rank straight."

Leo smiled and nodded understandingly. His smile turned into a smirk.

"Now look who has to wear the reds," he teased.

Celes feigned disgust at the thought of the light red uniform accompanying the rank of sergeant through first lieutenant.

"I guess I have a long way until the grays."

"Yes, you do." Leo continued to smile at her. "Ready for our fencing lesson, Sgt. Chere?"

"Yes, I am, Capt. Cristophe."

((ooo))

"Alright, line up! We're going to do a demonstration. I need two volunteers…" Instructor Ryan noticed a tall middle-aged man enter the arena, and everyone saluted sharply. "Ah, General Dakhrin, to what do we owe your visit?"

"I've come to speak with someone on a very…important matter."

"Would you be able to take a moment and participate in a demonstration first, General?"

"Yes, I suppose I could spare a moment," Dakhrin said, pleased to do so.

"Cristophe! Get up there!"

"Yes sir!"

Leo grabbed his sword and ran over to meet the general. Ryan whispered something to Dakhrin, who nodded. The two took their stances, and began to spar. After a minute, Dakhrin disarmed Leo expertly, and swept the younger man's feet out from under him.

"Good!" Ryan said. "Now, who can tell me what Leo did wrong? Chere!"

"Besides from lack of speed, sir?" she said, not missing a beat. Only a trace of mockery could be heard in her voice, and there was a ghost of a smile on her face.

Ryan struggled to suppress a smile and maintain his composure. "Yes."

"Leo was balancing on his heels rather than on his toes, ending in his fall. Also, he shifted his grip on his sword at the last second, causing his easy disarmament."

The class of men primarily in their twenties was silent. How a fourteen-year old could be so perceptive, they didn't know.

"Good. Now, was there anything else wrong?" Ryan asked the class.

No one spoke up.

"Sir?"

"Yes, Chere?" Ryan couldn't conceal his delight in the girl.

"General Dakhrin's grip was sloppy."

"In what way?"

"He held the hilt too far down causing an unsteady grip and an imbalance of weight. He could have been easily disarmed with a simple twist of the wrist."

Again, silence. Ryan was practically glowing.

"Very good, Chere. Very observant. Thank you, gentlemen, you are relieved of demonstration. General, who was it you needed to speak to?"

"Actually, Sgt. Chere."

Ryan nodded. "Chere, dismissed."

Someone whispered lightheartedly, "With her luck, they probably promoted her for that," producing a chuckle from the rest of the class.

Celes followed Dakhrin to his office, and was told to stand at ease.

"Sgt. Chere. First of all, I'm General Frederick Dakhrin. I don't believe we've met before."

"No, sir, we haven't. It's an honor, sir."

"The honor is mine. I've heard a great deal about you. You have quite a reputation."

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, I need to ask you some questions about your previous involvement with Terra Branford."

"Terra, sir?"

"Yes. We've been having…difficulties with her. Tell me, did she ever have…fits of rage?"

"No sir."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sir. I was with her the entire time."

"Did she ever seem angry, wrathful…uncontrollable?"

"No, sir."

"Did she ever argue with you, refuse to do something you asked her to do?"

"No, sir, never.

"I see." Dakhrin was lost in thought for a moment. "Did you ever notice anything peculiar about her behavior?"

"No sir. I didn't."

"Ah. Well, it seems Chere has a calming effect on her," he mumbled inaudibly.

"Sir?"

"We're moving her back to your dorm as an experiment, if that's alright with you, Sergeant."

"Of course, sir." Celes was quite happy with the news, but kept it to herself.

"Report any incidents that occur immediately."

"I will, sir.

"Oh, and congratulations on your latest promotion."

"Thank you, sir."

"Dismissed."

Celes walked back to her room. The fencing class had already ended, and she didn't have to be anywhere yet. She was surprised to find Terra already there. Her eyes looked tired, almost empty. But they lit up as soon as she saw Celes.

"Celes!" She ran over and hugged the blonde.

"Ah…!" Celes didn't like being hugged, but permitted it anyway.

"I'm so glad to see you, Cel!"

"Yeah, you too, Ter. You can let go of me now."

"Oh, sorry…Sergeant," Terra said, smiling.

"You heard?"

"Everyone heard. Even over in Hell where I've been."

"What have they been doing to you, Terra?"

Terra shook her head. Her hair was a bit longer, though still in a ponytail. She was a little taller, and more filled out. Celes noticed a red mark across her forehead.

"Are you hungry?" Celes asked.

_Author's Note: Just to clear up some references to uniform color…_

_Officer Rank Structure/Uniform Color:_

_Recruit (cadet): Brown_

_Private Second Class (PSC, cadet): Brown_

_Private First Class (PFC, cadet): Brown_

_Superior Private (SP, cadet): Brown_

_Lance Corporal (LCpl): Lt. Green_

_Corporal (Cpl): Lt. Green_

_Sergeant (Sgt): Lt. Red_

_Sergeant-Major (SgtMaj): Lt. Red_

_Second Lieutenant (2dLt): Lt. Red_

_First Lieutenant (1Lt): Lt. Red _

_Captain (Capt): Gray w/ Black_

_Major (Maj): Gray w/ Black_

_Lieutenant-Colonel (LtCol): Gray w/ Black_

_Colonel (Col): Dk. Red w/ Black _

_General (Gen): Black w/ Red formal uniform + custom field uniform + custom battle armor_


	6. Succession

_Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy VI, but if I did, I'd totally make a movie out of it. _

Chapter Five: Succession

Another year passed. Leo had been promoted to Major after a show of remarkable ingenuity in making Tzen and Maranda official protectorates of Vector. Celes graduated first in her class in her regular academic courses, and she was promoted to First Lieutenant status. She was finally able to focus solely on her magic and combat training. Terra was off doing her own training most of the day, but didn't seem to be having the problems Dakhrin had described. Leo, too, seemed to be working on some new experimental technique, but he never mentioned any specifics.

Now fifteen, Celes was even more beautiful. And ever colder. Her reputation as the Snow Duchess was growing. By this time, she had defeated every officer in the compound in a duel, except for the Leo and the generals. She had _almost_ beaten Leo several times, though, adding to her repute.

Word had spread through the camp one morning that Gen. MacFarlane was in the infirmary. Soon, both Gen. Fermir and Gen. Dakhrin called together all officers in the arena.

"Gentlemen…" Dakhrin began, "and Lt. Chere," he acknowledged with a smile. "We gathered you all here to clarify what has happened."

"We regret to say that Gen. MacFarlane suffered from a severe stroke late last night and has since slipped into a comatose state," Fermir explained. "Our medical team is trying to determine the extent of damage, however, there is a slim chance that he will be returning to his position as general."

Dakhrin continued. "What this means is that we will be observing our officers more closely with the intent of choosing Gen. MacFarlane's replacement, be it temporary or permanent."

Murmurs arose at the mention of appointing a new general. Most were too young to know a time before MacFarlane, Dakhrin, and Fermir were the three generals. The murmurs quieted when Fermir raised his hand to silence them.

"We must not give up hope for his recovery. There may be tough times ahead and balance may be disrupted, but Gen. Dakhrin and I both expect you all to rise to the challenge. We will not allow this tragedy to weaken us. Imperium augustus."

"Vivo diuturnus!" they all answered Fermir in unison.

The Imperial salute. It meant 'Majestic Empire' and 'long live.'

"Dismissed."

((ooo))

A couple days later, Gen. Fermir gathered thirteen of the recently promoted officers, ranging from Sergeant-Major to Captain.

"You will all be sent out, at the same time, with a small troop of young cadets to accomplish a very simple task. Each of you will be the commanding officer of your team; we want to test your leadership capabilities.

You are all competent officers, and I have no doubt that you will continue to rise in the ranks. But what I'm here to teach you is that the higher you climb, the more responsibility you will have.

There may come a day when this nation goes to war. What I want you to remember now and for the rest of your careers, as future commanding officers, is this: the first rule of war is to do what you asked your men to do. If you ask your men to fight, you must also fight. If you ask your men to spill blood, you must also spill blood. If you ask your men to be willing to die for you, then you must be willing to die for them."

Thirteen pairs of eyes gave Fermir blank stares. Some shifted somewhat nervously from foot to foot. Others cast sideways glances at their peers.

"I know this doesn't really apply to you now, and I pray it never will. But it is a fundamental part of being a respected commander, and I expect you all to learn it well. Behind me is the sheet with unit assignments, the tasks you are to complete, and the supervisor you are to report to. Keep in mind that your supervisor is there only to evaluate you. He will not aid you in any way. Good luck to all of you. Dismissed."

The supervisors were allotted randomly, and by sheer chance Leo was assigned to evaluate Celes.

"Leo, you look so cute with your little clipboard and pen," she teased.

Leo playfully narrowed his eyes at the young lieutenant and pretended to jot some negative comment down on his clipboard. They both shared a good laugh at that.

"In all seriousness, Celes, I don't think you have anything to worry about. But as soon as we leave the compound, I won't be your friend and I will judge _every move you make_."

Celes chuckled again. "I can hardly wait."

When the two met up with the assigned unit, they were both completely serious. The task Celes and her unit had to complete was to infiltrate a mock enemy base the generals set up and capture the commander alive. The 'enemy' was really Lt. Lowe and his team, assigned to halt the raid and take out Celes.

The unit made their way to its base of operations, just on the other side of a ridge from the enemy base. Each team member was equipped with a paintball rifle, goggles, a headset, and individual paintballs to be used as either throwing knives or grenades. Celes would be provided with the blueprints for the enemy base and would be allowed to pick out any additional equipment her team needed. Leo already split from the group to head to the observation room where he and the other supervisor would monitor everything through video cameras.

Studying the blueprints, Celes saw that in addition to the front entrance, which would be heavily guarded, there was a hatch on the roof leading to the ventilation shafts. There was also access to the underground passages of the sewer system, leading to the washroom. After a quick analysis of the bunker, Celes' mind worked to formulate a plan of attack.

"Ok. Mathews, you and three others are going to enter the ventilation shafts from the roof on the far end of the bunker. You'll follow this path to this point," she instructed, tracing the path with her finger. "When I give the signal, the four of you will drop into the power supply room, take out any enemies, and cut the power. Understand?"

"Sure thing, Commander."

"Brandt, you'll also go into the vent shafts, but you'll proceed all the way to the front of the building. Four others will go with you. When the power is cut, I'll give the signal for you guys to drop down and take out the sentries at the front entrance from behind."

"Got it."

"Harrison, as soon as Brandt makes his move, your team of five will storm the front entrance and catch the sentries in a crossfire. Don't shoot any of your Brandt's team by mistake. When the front is clear, you and Brandt will secure the rest of the ground level. Matthews, you will already have descended to the lower level to meet up with the remaining seven of us. I'll be leading them through the sewer system up to the washroom. The lower level should be cleared by the time you get there. We'll then proceed to the control room, where I believe Commander Lowe will be situated."

There were various grunts of agreement from the unit.

"There are twenty-one of us and thirty-six of them. The element of surprise is everything, so you'll have to move quickly but quietly. Just remember that if you should happen to come across Lowe, _do not shoot him_."

"What about in the leg?" a cadet asked.

Celes shrugged. "If you absolutely have to. Just don't miss. We take him alive, or our mission fails. Any questions?" No one spoke up. "Alright. Let's do this."

((ooo))

Leo took his seat in front of the monitors next to M. Chief Neal, Lowe's supervisor.

"All is well, Major?" Neal asked.

"As far as I can tell. I have a good feeling about this."

"Don't be too cocky, Leo. My boy Lowe has got a couple tricks up his sleeve."

"I'd certainly hope so," Leo chuckled. "I wouldn't want this to be too easy for Celes."

"Yes, well, good luck to you anyway, Major."

"You too, Chief."

With that, Neal switched on the light that would signal the beginning of the mission and started the clock. The two sat back and watched as Celes and her unit, short five cadets, used what little cover there was to move around to the back of the bunker. Leo leaned forward with interest as Brandt and Matthews threw grappling hooks to the roof of the bunker. They and seven others ascended to the roof, opened the hatch and dropped into the ventilation shafts and out of sight of the cameras. The radios were Leo's only link to Celes' unit for the time being.

"Commander, we are above the power supply."

"Stand fast," came the reply.

Twenty yards from the bunker, Celes and her team of six pried open the well leading to the underground passages that connect with the sewer system. They, too, descended out of sight. Minutes passed with no activity inside or out. The radio channels were silent and there was still no sign of the missing five from Celes' unit.

"What are you up to, Celes?" Leo murmured.

"Commander, we have reached the front entrance."

"Hold your position. Harrison, how many sentries?"

"Four guarding the door. Semiautomatic rifles. Might be more in the corners."

"Brandt, can you confirm?"

"Negative, Commander. Limited visual on…wait…movement at back of the lobby. Three, maybe four. All with semiautomatics."

"Clear shot?"

"…Affirmative."

"Snipe."

"Check."

"Commander, device blocking entry to power supply room."

"What kind of device?"

"Motion sensor."

"Cut the beam…wait…" A long period of silence passed. "We're under the washroom. Hatch is rigged with a live mine. Stand fast. We're going to disarm."

Minutes ticked by. Through the monitors, it was clear to Leo and Neal that Lowe's unit was still oblivious to the infiltration.

"He's being careless," he commented.

"Either he's assuming Celes will screw up, or he doesn't know she's already inside," Neal agreed. "But don't rule him out yet. Like I said, he's got a plan."

The radio crackled. "Disarmed. Matthews, disable motion sensor."

"Affirmative." Another long silence. "Disabled."

"All is set. Confirm."

"Matthews, clear."

"Brandt, clear."

"Harrison, clear."

"Matthews, begin entry."

"Check."

The supervisors watched as the grate in the ceiling was lifted and Matthews was lowered in upside down. Two shots, and the two guards were taken out. The now paint-covered cadets sat down in disappointment while Matthews and his team dropped into the room.

"Power supply room clear, Commander."

"Hold your position. Infrared goggles on."

"Check."

"Check."

"Check."

"Brandt, prepare to snipe. Matthews, cut power now."

"Cutting power."

The lights shut off, but the cameras, of course, remained active and switched to infrared. Shouts of panic from Lowe's team belayed their obvious surprise.

"Green light."

Shots rang out in the front lobby and two more of Lowe's cadets were taken out of play. The others tried to reach their companions at the entrance, but Brandt's team dropped behind them from the ducts. At the same time, Harrison's team forced open the blast doors and a firefight ensued.

The sentries at the back of the bunker heard the shots and started to make their way to the front to aid their counterparts, but Matthews' team jumped them from behind, easily overpowering them.

Elsewhere, Celes and her team emerged from the tunnels, but no one else was in sight.

"Something's wrong… There should be patrols here."

Neal chuckled to himself. "Checkmate."

Suddenly, shouts rang out.

"Freeze!"

"Hold your fire!"

"Put down your weapons!"

"Stand fast!"_  
_

The lights flickered back on, and Celes saw her mistake. She had failed to notice the raised walkway that bordered the room, and her team was now surrounded by Lowe and the remaining half of his unit. Both sides had their guns aimed at each other, but no one fired. Lowe stepped into view.

"I commend you, Celes. That was a brilliant strategy you put together. But by now I'm sure you've realized your mission has failed. Order your men to put down their weapons, and I'll consider sparing their lives."

Celes shook her head. "My mission isn't over. You know damn well I can't give that order."

"Your team is outnumbered and covered from an elevated position. Are you willing to sacrifice their lives because you're too proud to surrender?" he challenged.

Celes glanced around the upper level and, surprisingly, smirked. "You were saying?"

Lowe didn't understand what she meant until several loud barks cut through the room.

"Don't move!"

"Drop your weapons!"

"Hold your fire!"

Lowe's own oversight dawned on him; he had forgotten about the other teams, and Matthews, Brandt, and Harrison had slipped in behind his men. The now pinned and frantic cadets swiveled to aim at the newcomers while Celes and her team continued their aim at their enemies.

"Checkmate, you say?" Leo taunted. Neal was quiet.

"Clever, Celes," Lowe praised in disbelief. He sent an imperceptible signal to several of his men. "But you might want to consider your situation…"

Celes looked down at herself and swore aloud when she saw the five dancing red dots trained on her. "Oh shit…"

"Even if you gave the order to shoot, you'd be down faster than you can say 'open fire,'" Lowe drawled.

One of Brandt's boys closest the group focused on Celes dug a paintball out of his pocket and threw it at their feet, making it burst and splash paint all over them.

"Boom! You're dead!" he yelled, causing them to swear as they sat down in defeat.

Lowe was now becoming desperate. "Shoot her! Somebody shoot her!"

"Open fire!"

The room erupted in gunfire, and Lowe ducked down behind the stone rail. A large portion of Lowe's unit was quickly taken down in the crossfire. The commander took his rifle in hand, raised himself above the rail, and aimed at Celes, who was momentarily turned away.

Another of her cadets saw the enemy commander take aim. He leapt in front of her, taking the paintball right in the chest. Celes spun and took a shot at Lowe before retreating to the wall directly under her rival.

"If this were real, your family would get a medal for that," she yelled to the fallen cadet in gratitude.

After ducking her shot, Lowe hung over the edge, almost frantically searching for his target with his rifle. Not seeing her, he cautiously made his way to the stairs, gun raised. Celes mirrored the move and the two ended up opposite each other on the two levels.

Most of Lowe's unit had been taken out of the game, but the remaining were now in a deadlock with Celes' surviving unit. Both awaited a signal from their commander.

Celes smirked at her fellow commander over the barrel of her gun. "You're empty, Lowe."

The young man swore under his breath before dropping the now useless paint gun to the floor. Quick as lightning, he withdrew a 'grenade' from his belt pouch and lifted it above his head.

"You kill me, you fail. I kill you, and I win," Lowe reminded smugly.

Celes considered this for a moment, then suddenly raised the angle of her gun and fired right at Lowe's hand. Blue met red in an explosion of paint.

Celes grinned. "I think you'd be missing an arm at this point."

Lowe looked at his colorful hand. "Aw, damn it."

At Celes' signal, several of her team closed in on the enemy commander, searched him, and cuffed him. The rest of his unit was also secured and were led out of the bunker, the 'dead' cadets of either side taking up the rear.

Outside, they were met by Leo and Neal.

"Excellent work!" Neal praised.

"Yes, you all by far exceeded our expectations with your teamwork and determination."

"Alright, why don't you guys head back," Neal suggested. "We have to lock up, and there's no point in you waiting."

They all turned in their paint guns for their swords—no one left the compound without a weapon—while Leo and Neal finished writing their evaluations. The two units got into formation, and the two commanders started back. Sudden panicked shouts and swords clashing could be heard from beyond a series of the rolling hills of the Vectoran fields.

"What's that?" Celes asked.

Lowe shrugged. "Probably a couple units doing their task."

Something didn't seem right about that to Celes, and she was getting a bad feeling. "If that were true, they wouldn't be using real swords. The generals wouldn't allow it."

She and Lowe ran to the top of the hill. What they saw was a group of unknown men attacking Commander Davis' unit. The cadets were outnumbered. Celes' mind was racing.

"Shit," Lowe whispered.

"Two rows!" Celes yelled back to her squad. "Form two rows!"

"Celes, what are you doing?"

"Lowe, get back to the barracks and tell Fermir what's happening," Celes ordered. "We're going to try to even things out down there."

Lowe didn't bother arguing, understanding the urgency of the situation. He barked an order to his team, and they took off for Vector.

While the cadets scrambled into formation, the young commander looked to the sky, squinting in the sunlight. For an instant, the sounds of the battle below faded into the background as a majestic eagle soared overhead, its cry echoing across the lands. A warm zephyr of air swirled around her, causing blonde hair to whip about her face.

She returned her gaze to the battle, and drew her sword. The rest of her boys followed suit with a mixture of excitement and fear for the coming combat.

"Commander! Reinforcements!" someone yelled to Commander Davis.

The young man looked just in time to see one of his fellow commanders leading her troop in a charge towards the fray. "Celes," he noted, relieved. It wouldn't occur to him until later that he also saw an eagle soaring somewhat mystically directly above the girl, which would lead to myths about the girl being divine.

Celes and her team crashed down upon the attackers, taking them by complete surprise. Running on pure adrenaline, the commander held her arm and sword out to the side and rammed the side of her fist into the face of the first man she came to. It was as if her instincts took over her senses as she thrust her blade into one man, slashed through another, and parried another's attack before swiping at the backs of his knees with the flat side of her sword, knocking him on his back.

On their way back to the barracks, Leo and Neal heard the battle going on and drew their swords, not even hesitating to join the fight. The band of attackers found themselves outnumbered by the young but decently trained cadets and officers, and retreated into the woods nearby.

"That was close," Davis muttered.

"Somehow I don't think that was part of the mission," Celes guessed.

"No, I don't think it was. And thanks, Celes. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't come."

"Celes! What happened?" Leo asked, running over. "And where's Lowe?"

"I sent him to get Fermir."

"We were on our way back and they just attacked us," Davis followed.

"Who were they?" Neal inquired, but Davis just shrugged.

One of the cadets yelled to the officers, "Private Brian is down!"

The officers ran to the fallen cadet. Neal did a quick examination, finding a deep cut in the boy's left side.

"It didn't hit anything vital that I can tell, so he'll live as long as we stop the bleeding."

"Pressure?" Leo suggested.

"He's already lost too much blood," Celes said. "The wound has to be closed."

Celes looked to Leo, asking a silent question. Leo, in turn, looked to Neal. The older man nodded slightly. The major then glanced down at the boy, then towards Vector. General Fermir was nowhere in sight.

"Do it."

Leo and Neal ushered the group of confused cadets back to give Celes and Brian space. The young commander placed her hands over the wound and lowered her head, closing her eyes and chanting softly. A green aura lit under her hands, and when she took them away, the wound was closed and Brian didn't appear to be in as much pain.

As Celes backed away, allowing Neal to take over care of Brian, Leo addressed the group.

"This act that you have just witnessed… It never happened. Do you all understand?"

There was slight hesitation, but Davis finally spoke up. "Major, I assure you that whatever just happened stays in this field."

"And I will hold you to that," Leo vowed. "Should any of you break that oath, I guarantee you will thrown out of the military faster than you can say 'Mom, I'm home.'"

As Leo threatened the cadets, Celes focused her attention on the blood on her sword as she walked amongst the seven bodies that now littered the grounds. Davis joined her.

"I would worry too much, Celes," he consoled. "It was just self-defense."

"This wasn't self-defense, it could have been avoided. Shit… How am I going to explain this?"

"Well, you better think of something," Davis said, gesturing towards a group of figures approaching.

A couple minutes later, Gen. Fermir and the medical team arrived.

"Is everyone all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Brian is down, General," Neal called from the young man's side.

Fermir immediately ushered the medics to the fallen cadet, and then rubbed his face with his hands.

"Gestahl's going to have my head for this," he muttered. He looked up and studied the group. "Is anyone else hurt?"

No one spoke up. He noticed Celes standing with her arms crossed, covered with blood, watching Brian from afar.

"Commander Chere, are you all right?" he called, fearing the emperor's prized warrior was injured.

"Do you see me on the ground bleeding to death?" she asked somewhat edgily, gesturing to where Brian lay.

"Watch your tone, Chere. And no, but you are covered in blood."

"It's not mine."

Fermir had a feeling of ice in the pit of his stomach. "What do you mean, it's not yours?"

"Some of it is Brian's…"

"And the rest?" the general pressed.

"The rest is…theirs," Celes admitted, nodding to the seven bodies that lay not far off.

Fermir slowly approached the bodies, dreading how he would explain this to Gestahl. Celes, seeing the expression on the general's face, swore under her breath.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"A group of raiders attacked us without warning," Davis answered. "We were outnumbered until Commander Chere and her unit arrived."

"Commander Lowe and I heard the battle from just beyond those hills," Celes clarified. "I sent Lowe to notify you while I aided Commander Davis."

Fermir nodded almost to himself. "Major Cristophe, M. Chief Neal, take your troops back to the compound for debriefing while we…clean up here."

((ooo))

"As commander, you are responsible for your men."

"Yes, sir."

"You have an obligation to protect them."

"Yes, sir."

"Therefore, you must consider their wellbeing when choosing your actions."

"I did, sir."

"Really? Then why are there seven bodies in our morgue and blood on your sword?"

Celes was quiet.

"Lieutenant, the moment you start killing, the enemy is going to decide that it's ok to start killing _you_, _your_ men. Do you realize the position you'd be in if some of our cadets were killed? The position _I'd_ be in?"

"I made a mistake, sir, I know," she interjected. "I acted rashly, but at the time I believed it was the best course of action."

Fermir rubbed his forehead. "Cristophe, what do you think?"

Leo fidgeted slightly. "Well, sir, it's not my place to—"

"What do you _think_?" the general repeated less patiently.

Leo cast a glance at his friend before answering. "I think those boys would be dead right now if Celes hadn't intervened."

The general sighed. "I apologize for my harshness. Things have been getting hectic around here."

"What do you mean, General?" Leo inquired.

The man hesitated. "Well…I guess there's no point in delaying… Gen. MacFarlane went into cardiac arrest late last night. He passed away early this afternoon. Col. Palazzo has already been appointed his replacement."

Leo and Celes were silent, shocked at the news.

"The ceremony will be held tomorrow, but we're going to hold off announcing Kefka's appointment for a couple days…" Fermir paused, seeing a note on his desk. "Oh, Celes, I'm supposed to remind you that you're due for your booster. Cid asks that you go in tonight."

Celes nodded.

"Dismissed."

When the two officers left, Fermir sifted through the day's evaluations until he came upon Celes'. Adding it to the lieutenant's personal file and taking it in hand, he made his way to the throne room of the palace as he had been instructed to do. The aged monarch sat on his throne with Kefka at his side. Fermir knelt in front of his lord and awaited acknowledgement.

"Rise, General. I trust you bring me good news?"

Standing, Fermir held out the file. "Lt. Chere received a superior rating on her evaluation, just as you expected, my lord."

Gestahl took the report and glanced through it, raising and eyebrow. "Leo was her supervisor?"

"By chance, yes," Fermir confirmed. "Do you think he was biased?"

Gestahl chuckled. "Any man would be biased, one way or the other… No, I believe he was as objective as humanly possible."

Gestahl continued to read over the evaluation. Both Kefka and Fermir stood silent. After several minutes, he leaned back in his throne and stroked his beard.

"Are you pleased, Majesty?" Fermir asked.

"With today's display, yes. However, I am quite dissatisfied with her training recently."

"Majesty? I'm not sure I understand. Celes remains at the top of her class—"

"Yes, but I don't feel she's being challenged enough. I believe she is capable of much more. Intensify her training. I want her pushed to the absolute limit."

"Y…yes, Majesty."

"Due to her performance today, I feel she is deserving of the title Captain. Kefka, see to it."

"As you wish, my lord," Kefka replied, speaking for the first time.

"And she is fifteen, correct?"

"You are correct, Majesty," the future general confirmed.

"Then she is of age. It's time she receives the Rune blade."

"It will be done."

((ooo))

Celes sat in the main lobby of the Magitek Research Facility. Not since she was a small child had she been granted access to the labs where Cid worked. She would always be escorted to one of the vacant offices for her boosters. There was a female doctor at the palace clinic, hired specially for Celes and Terra, but she was only responsible for their physical health.

So she waited with her elbows on her knees, staring at her hands. Hands that were now stained further with the blood of her recent victims. She expected to feel guilty for not holding back, remorseful for taking human lives.

She didn't.

So distracted by the exhilaration of battle still fresh on her mind, she didn't even notice when Kefka entered the facility and sat down next to her.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked quietly.

When Celes suddenly realize he was there, she leapt to her feet and saluted.

"I apologize, Colonel, I didn't know you—"

Kefka raised his hands. "Calm down, Celes. It's fine, really."

"What brings you here, Colonel?"

"My last injection. Don't you have an appointment with Cid as well?"

Celes sat back down. "Yes."

"Then why are you out here?"

"Colonel, only captains and above are allowed in the facility. Surely a man of your rank is aware of this."

Kefka flashed her a cryptic grin. "I'm aware. Are you?" As he stood, he could see Celes was even more confused. "I'll ask again: why are you out here, _Captain_?"

Celes looked up at him skeptically. He merely continued to smile down at her.

"Shall we?" he beckoned.

Celes got to her feet a bit uncertainly, but nevertheless followed the soon-to-be general to the entrance to the labs. He produced a security card from his pocket and swiped it across the scanner. With a beep of approval and a hiss of gears, the door slid open, and the two entered the white passage within.

"You'll, of course, receive your new access card, uniform, yadda yadda within twenty-four hours," Kefka mentioned absently as they walked.

At the end of the passage, there were three doors: one that led straight ahead, one to the left, and one to the right. Celes knew that Cid's private office was to the left, but Kefka, after swiping his card once again, opened the door to the right. He stepped aside, motioning for her to go first.

They entered a large rectangular room, which was lined by countless glass tubes of varying sizes. All of them were empty as far as Celes could tell. Observation tables and shelves filled with unrecognizable substances and instruments as well as large unfamiliar machinery were scattered throughout the space.

They made their way to yet another mechanized door, beyond which were more rows of darkened tubes. These, however, contained shadowy figures within, and the sounds of liquid sloshing created an eerie backdrop to the laboratory. Kefka went to a control panel nearby and flipped a switch.

"Welcome to Devil's Lab."

The tubes suddenly shone with beams of light, illuminating the ghostly creatures inside. As they continue on, Celes stared in fascination at the strange beasts, her mind wandering back to her classes on magic study and mythology.

"These are Espers, aren't they?" she asked.

"They are," Kefka confirmed. "We captured these specimens almost seventeen years ago, and Cid and his team are still trying to unlock their true power."

As she walked among them, Celes recognized some of them from her studies: the horse-dragon with the turquoise mane, the sage with the flowing beard, the misty specter with haunting red eyes, and the muscular canine-like beast with a fiery mane and wicked curved horns and claws.

When she came to a pod containing a humanoid woman with thick vibrant blue hair, Celes stopped dead in her tracks. She felt a mysteriously familiar aura coming from this particular Esper. A chill ran through her, yet she did not shiver.

As Celes stood mesmerized by the blue eyes of the Esper, she swore he heard a whisper in her ear.

_We meet again, Child._

"Something wrong?" Kefka asked, startling her.

"No…"

"Have a special interest in that one?" he wondered.

"…It's strange. Something seems so…familiar about her."

"Well, it should. That's the Esper you're infused with," Kefka revealed offhandedly.

Celes looked back at him, shocked, but he was already proceeding through the lab. She returned her gaze to the ice deity in front of her and hesitantly placed her hand on the pod. Frost inexplicably spread from her fingers across the glass, and Celes withdrew her hand.

"Coming, Captain?" Kefka called.

"…Yeah," she answered after a moment.

Taking one last look at the icy Esper, Celes turned away and ran to catch up with her escort. They came to a cubicle with a man in a familiar yellow lab coat hunched over a set of syringes. Two were filled with fluorescent blue liquid, and for the first time, they sent a chill through Celes.

"Professor Cid!" Kefka chirped. "All is ready, I hope?"

"Prompt as always, I see," Cid replied cheerfully as he turned. "Celes? What are you doing back here?"

Celes suppressed a smirk. "I'm here for my semiannual—"

"Yes, I know that," Cid interrupted. "What are you doing back _here_?"

"Relax, Cid, I let her in," Kefka explained.

"Kefka, you may have been named general, but even then you don't have the authority to allow—"

"A captain without her security card into the lab?" Kefka finished almost smugly.

"C…captain?" Cid repeated unsurely. "Celes, they promoted you?" He received a single nod from her. "That's wonderful! Congratulations!"

The professor tried to hug his adopted daughter, but she didn't reciprocate the embrace. Truthfully, she didn't like such gestures of affection, especially in front of her superior.

"Well, shall we get on with it then?" Cid asked.

"Oh, Cid, before that, may I speak with you in private?" Kefka requested.

"Of course, Colonel."

The two went some distance away, leaving Celes to her thoughts. She wasn't really surprised at the promotion. MacFarlane's death left an opening to be filled, allowing some to climb higher up the military ladder.

Kefka soon returned, but Cid had disappeared.

"Celes, I forgot to congratulate you on your fine performance today."

"Thank you, sir."

"You have demonstrated that you are quite capable of added responsibility, so along with your promotion, I would like to present you with a gift from the emperor himself."

Cid then came back holding a wooden box. Having it placed in front of her, Celes saw it was a long rectangular mahogany case, very elegant. Hesitant at first, she opened it, and was shocked to see an intricately detailed scabbard, encasing a sword. She unsheathed the blade, and marveled at the craftsmanship of the strangely familiar engravings on it. The shaft of the single-edged blade reminded her of a katana, narrow and slightly curved, but sturdy. It was forged out of the strongest tempered steel, yet was lighter than her current sword. The hilt was rounded and slender, fitting perfectly in her delicate hand.

She studied the hilt, and gasped when she saw the emblem that wrapped around it. Quickly, she took off her right glove and searched her palm. It was the same emblem.

She looked up at Cid and Kefka. "This is my Rune blade."

"It is," Kefka confirmed. "His Majesty feels you are of age."

"Are you ready to test it?" Cid asked.

"Of course," she answered eagerly.

"Then go ahead."

Celes stared at the blade for a moment, then recited the Runic chant.

"Hale ca, runi men ca la. Ala den que met ca la, runi ca."

Not one of them could contain a smile as the etchings on the blade began to glow. Kefka held out his hand and formed a small ball of fire in his palm. At first, nothing happened.

"It won't happen on its own, Celes," Cid told her. "You have to will it. Concentrate."

Celes focused on the power she knew she held within, and the ball immediately began to elongate, growing towards the Rune blade like a plant tendril towards the sun. The tongue of fire began to slowly spiral around the blade, and finally down into it. When the entire flame had been absorbed, the etchings pulsated faintly.

"Very good!" Cid praised.

"Fifteen years we have waited to witness this success," Kefka said. "The Empire's first Rune Knight… Emperor Gestahl will be thrilled."

"In time, Celes, you'll learn to control it as you control your magic, and both will come as naturally as your own breath. Now, I've been instructed to give you a more potent dose of Magitek serum, so the side effects will be more pronounced this time."

Celes nodded and rolled up her sleeves, and Cid swabbed the inside of one arm with an antiseptic. He carefully inserted the needle of one syringe into her arm and slowly injected all of the blue serum. After taping a cotton ball over the puncture, her repeated the process with her other arm.

"I suggest you sit down," Cid advised while he prepared Kefka's serum.

"Why? I feel fi—"

Celes suddenly winced and brought a hand to her head as a severe wave of dizziness swept over her.

"Hits fast, doesn't it?" Kefka commented as he helped her sit down. The girl just moaned what he took as an affirmative. "Alright, Cid. Fill 'er up."

"Kefka, I'll only be giving you a half dose today."

"What? Why?"

"I'm afraid the side effects of a full dose would be too much for your system at this point in time. I ask that you remain for observation for a couple hours tonight, and that you come back tomorrow morning as well."

"I want the full," Kefka said more firmly than the professor liked.

"I think it'd be in your best interest if we—"

"Cid, give me the full," Kefka ordered in an uncharacteristically stern tone.

"…Alright, Kefka. But only if you agree to stay for observation."

Kefka's amiable smile returned. "Of course."

"Alright, we'll do the full."

While Cid went about preparing the second half, Kefka chatted away.

"So, Professor, the emperor has been wanting to know if the accelerated infusion process has been perfected yet."

"Well, it's not perfect, but it's close enough that we'll be able to start mass infusing within the year."

"Excellent. His Majesty will be pleased. In fact, he's been expressing interest in receiving an infusion himself."

Cid almost dropped the vile of serum in his hand. "He…he has? Would that be wise, considering his age?"

"You're the scientist, Cid, you tell me."

"We…we're trying, Colonel. But these things take time."

"And His Majesty understands that. Just something to keep mind."

"…Of course."

Cid emptied the two syringes of orange liquid into Kefka's arms. The younger man then took a seat next to Celes, who was holding her head in her hands.

"How're you holding up, kiddo?" he asked.

Celes promptly let out another whimper, leaning sideways and letting her head rest against his shoulder. Kefka smiled softly at her.

"That good, huh? We'll get someone to take you back to your—"

There was a sudden sharp pain in Kefka's head, and he grimaced in agony. The pain only grew worse, and he let out a cry, drawing Cid's attention.

Celes, still groggy from the serum, saw the events unfold through a haze: Kefka falling from the bench to his knees, clutching his head, Cid calling to his staff while Kefka collapsed to the ground in a series of convulsions, and five scientists running to Kefka's side. She vaguely heard the professor say Kefka wasn't taking the serum.

She felt herself slipping out of consciousness as they tried to quell the man's seizures with sedatives. It was then Celes heard the voice in her mind again, the voice she felt she had known her whole life.

_Beware the man who wields fire, Child. Trust only in the purity of the diamond dust. _

She blacked out.

((ooo))

"Majesty."

"Is he all right?"

"…"

"Well?"

"Despite my warning, he was adamant about receiving a full dose. His system was too unstable and rejected the serum. We're doing everything we can to reverse the effects, but…I'm afraid the damage may be permanent."

"…This does not please me, Professor. What of Celes?"

"We weren't expecting the stronger serum to effect her so greatly, but she appears to be perfectly fine."

"Good. Make sure she stays that way, or it will be your head."

((ooo))

Cid spent the rest of that night running tests on Kefka between periodic checks on Celes. The girl was completely stable, and Cid had Barnes carry her back to her room late that night. Kefka, however, was not so stable. The chemical activities in the man's brain were erratic and imbalanced.

Early the next morning, Cid decided to take yet another blood sample from Kefka. Just as he slipped the needle into the vein, Kefka's hand shot forth and grabbed the professor's wrist.

"Kefka, it's all right. I'm just running another blood test."

Kefka's narrowed eyes softened in recognition. "Professor Cid…"

"You gave us quite a scare. How do you feel?"

"I…feel fine."

"Well, that may be, but I'd still like to keep you here for further tests."

"I'm fine, Cid," the young man repeated.

"It's part of our agreement, Kefka," Cid reminded. "And based on what happened, I do believe I have the authority on this matter."

Something about the glint in Kefka's eyes unnerved the professor, but it quickly turned into a tepid smile.

"As you wish, Professor. After all, you're only looking out for my wellbeing."

"It'll only take a couple hours. Unless I find anything that would concern me, you'll be free to go."

"Of course, Professor."

((ooo))

Cid found no reason to keep Kefka at the lab and released him as promised. Two days after the funeral service for Gen. MacFarlane was held, everyone was gathered in the palace courtyard. Rumors had spread through the barracks that Gestahl had chosen the new general, but of course Celes and Leo both denied any knowledge of the appointment.

While they waited for whatever announcement to take place, Celes was approached by Lowe, who was wearing the same dark gray captain's uniform as she.

"Congratulations on your promotion, Capt. Chere," the young man greeted, saluting briefly.

Celes returned the salute. "And you as well, Captain."

"Do you know what this is about?" he asked, gesturing towards the mass of Imperials.

Celes just shrugged evasively. "I guess we'll see soon, won't we?"

A couple minutes later, Emperor Gestahl was escorted to the platform by Gen. Dakhrin and Fermir. Gestahl took to the podium, and everybody quieted.

"Children of the Empire; the death of Gen. MacFarlane has left us all shaken, but we will not be weakened. I'm sure by now the rumors of the late general's replacement have spread throughout the Empire. Let those rumors come to an end this day, as we celebrate the rise of Gen. Kefka Palazzo!"

The entire compound burst into cheers and clapping as Kefka walked onto the platform to be knighted, looking far different from what they were used to seeing. Instead of the dark red uniform of a colonel, he wore bright red and orange robes. His honey colored hair was slicked back in place of its usual upwards spike, and even his complexion seemed unnaturally white.

Leo leaned over and murmured to Celes, "Is he wearing base?"

"I was noticing the lipstick and the eyeliner," she whispered back.

Leo cleared his throat in an effort to cover a snort. "He has been acting quite…eccentric…in the past few days."

"Ever since that last injection…" Celes agreed.

Kefka finished reciting his oath, and Gestahl continued his speech.

"A time of change is upon us, giving rise to a new general, stronger than the last. Now, you shall all bear witness to the future of the Empire in the form of three powers long thought forgotten from this world."

Kefka motioned for Celes and, to her surprise, Leo to join him on the platform. As they walked up, Cid appeared at the emperor's side, Terra tagging along behind. She was wearing a gold circlet Celes knew to be the new Slave Crown technology, and her emerald eyes were empty of any expression.

"Behold the power of Magitek, now harnessed by human hands!" Gestahl proclaimed.

Kefka conjured a small pillar of fire, arousing gasps from the onlookers. He then nodded to Celes, who extended her hand towards the blaze. A cold wind blew, and the swirling flames slowed and solidified into a column of ice, sparkling brilliantly in the sunlight. Cid whispered something to Terra, and she stepped forward, raising her hand and melting the ice back to its fiery state with her own spell.

There were murmurs of surprise throughout the courtyard at the three's apparent ability to wield magic. They quieted when Gestahl spoke.

"A new program for Magitek Knights will soon begin, and you all will have the opportunity to wield such power. There is another skill to be seen, restored from an order long since extinct and infused into one of my finest aspiring knights. Celes, show them the power of Rune."

As she drew the Rune blade, she chanted quietly. Everyone marveled at the spectacle of flames spiraling into the magnificent blade, its mysterious symbols glowing ever brighter with every passing moment. The fire was absorbed, and the blade pulsated with the energy it now possessed. Celes released the energy in the form of spikes upon spikes of ice mounting into another column of the frozen element, and the blade lost its glow.

"And now witness this third power we have succeeded in deriving from a branch of the Runic Order."

Gestahl signaled to Leo, who drew the second unfamiliar sword of that day. Celes was shocked to realize it was the Masamune, a legendary sword from ancient times.

Leo held the sword out in front of him and concentrated. He suddenly dropped it into a backwards spin at his side before slashing upwards. A colossal pillar of electricity shot up from beneath the ice, shattering it in an awesome discharge of energy known as Shock.

Silenced reigned over the courtyard as the Imperials were left speechless. Celes stared open-mouthed at Leo, and the young man sheathed his sword and sent her a teasing smirk. Celes chuckled, shaking her head, then playfully stuck out her tongue at him. Dakhrin and Fermir started clapping, stimulating everyone else to join in.

Gestahl raised his arms. "Thus is the future of the Empire!"

The roar of the crowd suddenly dimmed to Celes' ears as the frosty voice once again filled her head.

_There are those who fear the Celestial Rise, and they lurk in the shadows even now. Your instincts are your life, Child, and that of your friend. Trust them now._

Celes had no time to contemplate the cryptic words before she felt an inexplicable sense of danger. She turned to Leo next to her.

"Get the emperor inside."

Then, with reflexes unknown even to herself, Celes jerked her head back as her hand shot in front of her to catch the arrow she _felt_ was there. Gestahl and Cid were already being ushered inside by Kefka, Fermir, and Leo. On instinct, Celes turned to her green-haired friend.

"Terra!"

Dakhrin saw Celes' move towards the girl, and somehow he knew another arrow had been fired.

"No, Celes!"

Dakhrin leapt towards her in an attempt to push them both out of the way. Just as he reached them, the second arrow struck him in the back, and he collapsed to the ground. The assassin was discovered and subdued, and Leo and the other two generals reentered the platform. The three men gathered around the dying general while Celes took Terra inside.

"Dakhrin…" Fermir whispered.

"Why, General?" Leo asked.

"Be…because…Celes is…mo-more im…portant… For…the Empire…"

_Author's note: Whew, that was a long one. These chapters just keep getting longer! I technically finished this story a long time ago, but I've been going back and rewriting some sections and adding a whole bunch of new material. Thanks to those who have reviewed; the encouragement to update keeps me going despite writer's block and my busy life with school. _


	7. Celestial Rise

_Disclaimer: Sigh… Nope, still don't own it. One can dream, though._

Chapter Six: Celestial Rise

The sudden death of Gen. Dakhrin sent shockwaves of fear through the Empire. He was awarded the Medal of Honor for his sacrifice, and his sword was retired to the Imperial Memorial Hall. Security was increased almost to the point of excess, and the threat of assassination became the backdrop to daily life.

And as promised, Celes' training was intensified dramatically under the direction of Master Ryan and Colonel Larson for the physical element, and Kefka for the magical.

"If you make yourself more than just a soldier, you become something else entirely."

"Which is?"

"A legend, Celes," Master Ryan answered simply.

As he spoke, Ryan paced around the perimeter of a circular pit six feet in diameter and fifteen feet deep. Five of Ryan's students surrounded it, each holding a wooden staff, and dispersed throughout it were a number of fifteen-foot wooden posts, six inches in diameter, each two feet apart. And atop the middle post stood Celes without protective gear, her Bo as her only defense. The lone rope hanging from that same post and extending to the floor provided the sole exit from the trench.

"I've been instructed to give you a lesson in pain. Now, while I don't approve of this kind of training, what must be done will be done." Ryan paused, reluctant to initiate this harsh trial. But only for a moment. "En garde."

One by one, the five students each took a swing with their staff. Celes was able to block their strikes until they began to step up their speed, force, and frequency. A blow to her shoulder made her flinch in pain, and the subsequent jab to her stomach knocked her off the post.

"What you must learn, Celes, is that pain is a distraction; a distraction from balance and concentration. To acknowledge it is to be weak, and if you are weak," Ryan gestured to the bottom of the pit, "you will fall. Now climb up and try again."

When she reached the top, the exercise resumed. Once again, a failed parry drove her fifteen feet below, and she hit the ground hard.

"Learn to segregate your pain from your thoughts. When you do, you will be able to push it to the farthest corner of your mind and block it from your consciousness entirely. Remember: your focus determines your reality. Again."

The climb to the top was slightly harder this time around, and Celes only found herself knocked to the ground even faster than before. As she struggled to her feet with an arm cradling her ribs, Ryan continued to lecture.

"You're not focusing, Celes. Or, rather, you _are_ focusing on the pain, but not the defense. Do it again."

The process continued for several hours. Each time took her longer to stand, longer to climb, and sooner to fall. But the time finally came when Celes seemed to move out of the realm of thought, if only for the briefest moment. A low sweep of a staff swept her feet out from under her, but with feline finesse, she twisted her body midair, catching herself flat across the posts before she fell.

Ryan held up his hand to halt the students. "That's enough. Very good, Celes. Pushed to the limit, you kept yourself from falling, a precursor to the full potential of your focus. We will continue this lesson in two day's time. I suggest you rest before then."

And rest she would have, except that Col. Larson proceeded with his own curriculum on the alternating days with Ryan. For hours after her regular combat classes, she was forced to do countless pull-ups, pushups, and crunches, as well as extensive running drills affectionately termed 'killers' by the younger cadets. To make it worse, she was only allowed to go home on Larson's whim.

Larson would often work her at the punching bag until her arms were lead and her knuckles were raw. Then he would only push her harder. Gradually, he moved to from the punching bag to the harder surface of a padded cement block. Then one night, it was a bare wooden board, which she pummeled for over an hour. With every punch, the stinging of wood against her bare hands grew more agonizing.

"You're slacking off, Chere."

Celes increased to force of her punches, but it wasn't enough for the colonel.

"Come on, Celes, I want to see your knuckles bleed!" Larson urged.

Her stress mounting, Celes finally lashed out, leaving a red stain on the wood. Panting, she looked at Larson, hoping he'd be satisfied. He examined her hand, pleased to see blood.

"Good. Now break the board."

Celes' face fell in disbelief, and she looked at the board with dread. Nevertheless, she drew back and hit the board once again, but it barely even creaked.

"Come on, Chere! I know old ladies who can punch harder than you!" Larson goaded.

She struck again and again as hard as she could, but to no avail. The pain in her hand was now unbearable, and she stopped.

"What's wrong? Does your hand hurt?" Larson asked somewhat mockingly. She merely nodded. "You're weak, Celes! Pain is a weakness, you know this!"

The anger swelled in Celes, and after a chain of punches, she spun and rammed her elbow into the board, splitting in two. Seeing that the board was broken, Larson lifted her elbow to inspect it, finding it bloody.

He nodded to himself, then said, "Get that looked at, then go home."

After a solid week of this strenuous schedule, the magic element was added to her morning agenda. An hour and a half before her normal classes was spent building her magical potential with Kefka, while Cid supervised. First Celes would have to sustain a spell against one of Terra's until either of them ran out of energy. Several times, Celes' spell dropped too abruptly for Terra to cease hers, and the icy mage would end up with a severely burned arm.

Once her burns were healed by a shot of Ether, Celes would replenish her energy by absorbing a Magitek-powered beam with Runic. Each time, Kefka would push her to absorb almost to the point of dangerous excess so as to expand her capacity little by little.

This extreme exchange of energy in so short a time, however, only left her weaker. Then she had her other classes to attend, followed by either Ryan's or Larson's agenda, with only two half-hour breaks for meals in between.

For months, Celes endured the grueling trials. But in spite of her waning stamina, the desired results were beginning to surface. Celes reached a surprising extent in her magic with the ability to control not only the amount of ice, but its shape and spread. Her Runic capacity also amplified considerably as she became much more proficient in it.

Ironically, her strength, too, increased despite her exhausted state, and she seemed to be moving beyond feeling pain. Ryan and Larson were pleased with her progress, and so they put her to the challenge of sparring with ten of Ryan's martial arts students consecutively. It took her nearly three straight hours to defeat them, and thankfully, they let her go home early that night.

Another week of strength training passed, and Ryan and Larson made a slight change to the trial Celes was to complete again. Equipped with a Bo, Celes was placed against three students with imitation swords at a time. When a student fell, he was replaced by another until Celes had defeated fifteen. She accomplished the exercise in less than two hours, and she went back to her dorm feeling a bit lightheaded. Nevertheless, her training continued.

Yet another week passed, and she was put to the test a third time, now with an artificial blade of her own against twenty students, four at a time. They fought as if with real swords, and her opponents fell easily within an hour.

Her wooziness returned worse than before, and it was accompanied by a sharp headache. Her limbs felt like rubber, and when she reached her dorm, she didn't even bother showering before simply falling onto her bed, asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Two more weeks of solid training went by, and her instructors decided to put her to the ultimate test. Armed with dual swords, she was to participate in a genuine swordfight against both Kefka and Leo, the two top swordsmen of the military.

In the middle of the compound, the three drew their swords, putting the sheaths aside, and took their stances. The two men began with short bursts of strikes from the front, but Celes parried them both with ease, waiting for her opening. It came when Kefka moved too close to Leo, and their movement was briefly hindered. Celes immediately switched to the offensive, driving them both back across the compound, until Kefka pivoted around an attack, moving behind her.

The officers training in the compound had begun eagerly gathering to watch this duel between these best of the best. They marveled at Celes' exceptional demonstration of skill and control with the dual swords. She seemed to sense Kefka's moves without even looking back, and the trio's display appeared a spinning, twirling maelstrom of blades as each one poured their training and instinct into the battle.

Frustrated, Kefka decided it was time to play dirty. As the fight was carried amidst the obstacle course, Kefka used his magic to ignite various objects, hoping the sudden combustions would throw Celes off. When it didn't appear to be working, he turned his magic directly against her, integrating a fiery element into one of his strikes. When his sword collided with one of Celes', the explosion of fire stung her hand, causing her to drop the blade.

Angered by the cheap move, Celes turned and cleaved her remaining sword down upon him. After Kefka parried, Celes, in rapid succession, brought the sword back over her right shoulder to block Leo's attack, forward again at Kefka, and then rammed her right elbow back, striking Leo in the nose and knocking him to the ground.

Turning back to Kefka, Celes glared at him for a moment. He merely returned it with an odd gaping grin. She suddenly launched forward in a short burst of attacks.

"Such anger, Celes," Kefka mocked during the pause. He blocked another series of strikes. "I sense more in you." Another round of parries, and they locked swords. "But you don't use it."

Kefka shoved her back, and immediately began his own attack. Driving her back, he spun to elbow her in the face with his right arm, but Celes sidestepped to the left and kneed his exposed abdomen.

As he turned to face her, now infuriated, Kefka drew back his left hand, summoning a ball of fire, and Celes mirrored the move with an icy sphere. Both launched their conjurings towards each other, and the two spells collided between their hands. Each was struggling to sustain the force behind their spells, but with a surge of power, Celes pushed Kefka back, and the immense energies clashing in such close proximity erupted, throwing both warriors ten feet in opposite directions.

As Celes slowly stood up, she saw that Leo was already waiting, sword in hand. Her headache and dizziness were returning, but she shook her head to clear it, focusing instead on her opponent.

The two attacked each other at the same time, and a long rapid volley ensued as they danced across the arena, until Kefka picked himself up and rejoined the fight. Celes gradually moved back towards the obstacle course to retrieve her second sword, and the fighting progressed up the steps to the starting platform of the ropes course.

Celes jumped into the air and split kicked them both. She quickly jabbed the point of her sword into Kefka's chest and kicked him off the platform, signifying his 'death.' All the officers watching cheered as she turned back to face Leo, her dual swords held out in front of her.

"Finish it, Celes!" Larson yelled.

"Come on, Cel, let's just stop," Leo said. "I see how tired you are. You need to rest."

She shook her head. "I can't until I end it."

When Celes resumed her attack, the young man put on a valiant show as he parried both of her blades with his single sword. Leo finally kicked Celes and leapt across the three foot gap to the course's ending platform.

"It's over, Celes." He gestured to their positions. "I've got the high ground."

"You underestimate me," Celes challenged.

"Be careful of your arrogance, Chere!" Ryan cautioned from across the compound.

She glanced back at her instructor once before returning her attention to her rival, still determined.

"Don't try it," Leo warned.

Disregarding their warnings, Celes took a running leap, flipping over Leo's head while striking out with her right blade. Leo arced his sword up to parry, but the force of her jump threw off his balance. His sword ricocheted off her right blade, grazed her face, and struck her left arm.

Leo heard Celes hit the ground hard and cry out in pain. When he turned around, tears welled in his eyes at seeing her writhing on the ground, a deep gash down the left side of her face, and her left arm severed four inches below the elbow. The sword fell from Leo's hand, and he dropped to his knees beside her.

Celes tried to get up, but the effects of the pain, extreme fatigue, and blood loss caught up with her, and she collapsed, unconscious. Ryan, Larson, and Kefka realized something was wrong, and they ran over to the two, ushering the spectators out of the way.

"Oh, gods…" Ryan whispered as he beheld the wounded officer.

"I'm sorry, i-i-it was an accident," Leo stuttered. "I-I didn't mean to—"

"Leo, calm down. This wasn't your fault," Ryan consoled.

"Let's get her to Cid," Kefka suggested. "There must be something he can do."

((ooo))

"How did this happen?"

"We were training. It was an accident."

Cid put his hand on the worried man's shoulder. "I'm sure it was, Leo."

"What are your thoughts, Cid?" Kefka asked.

"Dehydration, extreme fatigue and mental stress, severe blood loss… The list goes on. I never approved of her increased training, and this is why." Cid rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Unfortunately, we don't have the capability to reattach something as complex as an arm and still have the motory functions work properly. But luckily, you have the best biomechanics team in the world working on a replacement."

Kefka nervously cleared his throat. "Well, I suppose I need to inform His Majesty of what has happened."

Leo moaned and sat down, burying his head in his hands. "The emperor's going to kill me."

"Leo, she'll be fine. Don't worry so much."

"But I—"

Leo stopped himself, and Kefka perceived the shadow of an emotion he thought foreign to the young man. He shook his head ever-so slightly at the notion.

"Accidents happen," the general finally said.

"But to the emperor's prized warrior?" Leo countered.

Kefka considered that. "…Touché."

One of Cid's technicians poked his head into the waiting room. "Professor?"

"Oh, yes, of course," Cid said, heading towards the lab. "General, Major, if you'll excuse me. We should be done by morning if you want to come check on her then."

((ooo))

"So how does it feel?"

Celes rotated her forearm and extended her fingers, watching the advanced biotechnical mechanism move as fluidly as a human arm. It somehow took the same simple thought process as any other body part, yet it seemed completely different. The strange sensation came with not actually feeling the movement, and rather seeing and faintly hearing the joints move.

"It'll take some getting used to," she said, "but your team certainly knew what it was doing."

"And you're lucky for that." Cid watched her while she studied it further. "Isn't technology grand?"

"I'll say," a voice said from the doorway. "The emperor will be pleased to know you're all right, Celes."

Celes saluted a bit weakly. "General."

Kefka smiled softly. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Like I'm missing some vital part of me," she responded dryly.

"Well, you don't look all that bad. The scar will be a nice touch."

Celes absently reached up and lightly rubbed the two-inch gash down her left temple.

"Feeling up to visitors?" Kefka wondered. "There are a couple of people who are eager to see you."

Celes already knew who it was, and in truth, she really _didn't_ want to see them. Nevertheless, she nodded wearily, and Kefka called to the two waiting outside. Terra practically ran into the room and to her friend's side, and Leo walked in behind her.

"Are you all right?" the girl asked.

"I've had better days."

"Leo told me what happened," Terra said. "I thought he was joking at first… That was a really stupid move, Celes."

"I don't need your lecture, Terra," Celes said defensively.

"I'm sorry," she apologized softly.

Celes noticed that Leo was keeping some distance, but at the same time seemed to want to come closer. She watched as he avoided eye contact, then looked down at her arm.

"I don't blame you, Leo."

Finally, he met her gaze. "You don't?"

She shook her head. "Of course not."

Leo walked to her side and locked arms with her. After a moment, he seemed reluctant to let go, but when he did, he let his fingers trail along her inner arm, palm, and finally her fingers.

"I guess you'll have to work even harder to beat me now, huh?" he commented with a smirk.

She flexed her new limb once again. "I guess so."

((ooo))

Soon after the sparring accident, Cid gave Celes a black leather gauntlet for her left arm. It had three iron buckles and extended just past the junction of steel and flesh, with the gray sleeve of her uniform tucking into it. The bionic arm was proving no hindrance to her skills as she continued her arduous training, though since her collapse, she hadn't been pushed so hard.

The year was passing quickly. The position of general was still open, and the officer rivalry was getting deadly. It seemed people would do anything to become general. There was a small unorganized military coup between several of the more corrupt colonels, but it was discovered by Leo and Celes and easily put down by Kefka and Fermir. The two were promoted for their quick responses, making Leo a Lieutenant-Colonel, and Celes a Major.

Not long after their promotion, Leo and Celes were both given large assignments. Leo was sent to Figaro as the emperor's ambassador to renegotiate the trade treaty with King Edgar, and Celes was sent to Albrook to interrogate the mayor for suspected treason.

Though the mayor denied it incessantly, Celes found proof of his disloyalty in his trade records, some of which were with the Returners all the way up north. He was arrested and brought back to Vector to be put on trial. He was found guilty and was executed immediately. Leo returned a week later, successful in his negotiations.

During their absence, Kefka had been sent to Kohlingen region to search for the rumored Returner hideout. He found them and captured their leader, Mason. Kohlingen was razed for its support of the rebel band, resulting in the unintentional deaths of three men and one woman.

When Celes' sixteenth birthday came around, Ryan gave her the night off, and Leo and Terra took her out to dinner to celebrate.

"Happy sweet sixteen, Celes," Terra said, hugging her friend before sitting at their table.

"Thanks, Ter, but you guys really didn't have to do this."

"Oh, come on, Celes. Live a little," Leo teased.

"Yeah, let yourself have a little fun for once," Terra added.

Celes gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine."

After talking for over an hour, Leo reached into his jacket and pulled out a slim rectangular case. He set it on the table and slid it over to Celes.

"What's this?"

"A little something I picked up in Figaro."

"Leo, you didn't have to--"

"But I wanted to. Besides, what's the fun of having a birthday if you don't get any presents?" he added with a grin. "Go on, open it."

Celes skeptically took the box in hand and opened the lid. Inside was a dagger with notched edges and a curved handle.

"That hilt is solid pearl. Did you know there are pearl mines in the desert of Figaro?" Celes shook her head, impressed. "One of the wonders of the world. I guess the deepest layer of sand is eons old and has compressed into a layer of pearl. It's funny. I always thought sand made glass... The blade is tempered pewter from the mines between the castle and South Figaro. I know it doesn't compare with your Rune blade, but..." he shrugged. "I figured you'd like it."

"Leo...this is... Thank you."

"I have something for you, too," Terra began, "but we'll have to go to Cid's lab to get it."

"Another infusion?" she guessed with mock enthusiasm, giving her green-haired friend a sideways glance.

They all chuckled at that. All too soon, though, Celes' tone turned serious.

"Do you guys think this violence in the ranks will continue?"

Leo sighed. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little worried about that, as well. I fear the men of this army are gradually losing their sense of honor. It seems people will do anything for power, and that's scary to think about. I mean, what would happen if the Empire was run by people like that?"

"The world would forever be at war. Innocents would forever live in fear. And blood would forever stain the earth," Celes answered solemnly.

"Exactly." Leo sighed. "Power only breeds war…"

"Wise words from a wise man…"

Leo looked at Celes and smiled sadly. "Let us pray that wisdom prevails over greed in this battle of succession."

There was a long period of silence. Terra finally broke it.

"Well, Cid's probably waiting."

After paying for dinner, they walked to the facility and eventually Cid's lab. Technically, Terra didn't have authorization to be there, but with two high-ranking officers escorting her, no one looked twice.

"Celes! Happy birthday," Cid greeted.

"Thanks, Cid."

"Now, I can only stay and chat for a minute." The professor went to his desk and picked up a small box. "General Fermir is undergoing Magitek infusion tonight."

"So the program has officially started, then?" Leo guessed.

"The emperor gave final approval this morning." Cid handed the box to Terra. "But enough of that. I believe Terra has something she wants to give you."

Terra held the box out to Celes. "It's amazing the things Cid can do."

Celes took the box and opened it, finding a pendant inside. A crystal encasing a tiny rose bud was set in silver, and ancient runes were engraved at the top. The crystal had an eerie bluish glow, and when Celes touched it, she found it to be mysteriously cold.

"That's actually ice," Terra said to Celes' surprise. "It should stay frozen forever. Cid created it from Shiva's essence, so it's kind of like a magic charm, or something. It'll protect you…"

Leo peeked over Celes' shoulder at the pendant. "What does the engraving say?"

"Dea Caelestis Glacies," Terra answered._ "_It means the celestial ice goddess. I thought it was only fitting."

"It's incredible." Celes looked at Terra, and, much to everyone's surprise, gave her a one-armed hug. "Thank you."

((ooo))

The next morning, an assembly was called by General Palazzo in the courtyard. It didn't take long for everyone to sense it would not be good news. Even Kefka's dark navy robes and less slick hair seemed to convey this sentiment.

"Most of you were not aware that His Majesty Emperor Gestahl approved the launch of the Magitek infusion program yesterday morning, and that General Fermir went in to receive an infusion last night. It was our hope that we would bring you good news of its success. Instead, it is I alone that must bring you news of the tragedy that has occurred. Something went wrong during the procedure, and General Fermir was killed."

Gasps swept through the courtyard. Many hung their heads in disbelief, sorrow, and even anger at the loss of yet another general. Celes rubbed her forehead, and Leo unconsciously squeezed her shoulder.

"Professor de la Vega has given me every assurance that this fault was a freak occurrence, and that this will not hinder the procession of the program. The emperor has asked me to tell you all not to lose faith, that we will not crumble in the face of misfortune, and that a time of change is on the horizon. New generals will rise and…"

The rest of Kefka's speech faded from Celes' senses, just as it had nearly one year before. She wasn't surprised when the icy echo filled her head.

_With the Celestial Rise, the curtain of darkness will fall, and the paths of ice and flame will be set. May the purity of diamond dust guide you._

By the time her senses returned, Kefka was dismissing everyone, and Leo was tugging on her arm.

"What?"

"I said, are you ready to go?" Leo repeated with a slight smirk. "You know…training?"

"Yeah…yeah, I'm coming."

Gestahl was now under severe pressure from his advisors to choose those who would replace the late General Dakhrin and General Fermir. Though he knew exactly whom he wanted to choose, he was unsure of what to do. For two weeks, he debated back and forth whether the time for their ascension had truly come.

Finally, with Kefka's approval, he made his decision.

Walking to their dorms from Master Ryan's dojo, Leo and Celes were approached by an Elite Guard, his crimson robes and helm clearly marking his business as official.

"LtCol. Cristophe, Maj. Chere?"

"Yes?"

"If you'll please follow me, you've been summoned to the Imperial Palace by His Excellency."

Though curious about their summoning, Leo and Celes remained silent as they followed the Elitist to the Imperial Palace. Kefka was present in the throne room, and he greeted them pleasantly.

"LtCol. Cristophe, Maj. Chere, always a pleasure."

"Yes, it is," Gestahl agreed from his throne, prompting salutatory bows from the newcomers. "Leo, Celes, I summoned you both here to discuss a crucial matter with you."

Gestahl stood from his throne and walked to the window behind it. The three officers stood at silent attention as their liege gazed pensively across the industrial city.

"The Empire is under a tremendous strain right now," the monarch began. "The balance of power has tipped with the loss of my three former generals. I fear the people may be losing faith in Vector's ability to keep them safe. We must show them that the Empire will remain united, that its might will not waver, and that we will not back down from our destiny. The time for the new age of the Empire has risen. New leaders are needed to bring balance back to Vector."

Gestahl turned from the window and began pacing in front of the three.

"As you know, Leo, Celes, I've been under enormous pressure to name the next generals. Kefka was chosen prematurely out of absolute necessity to maintain order in the ranks; the last thing we need is a full-scale military coup. In fact, until recently, I was unsure whether the decision I've now made was the right thing to do."

Gestahl paused to observe the reactions of Leo and Celes. Their faces were blank, waiting for their liege to continue.

"The Empire is about embark on an entirely new campaign, and I need young fresh minds capable of executing it. The people of Vector may not understand my decision at first. They may think me foolish to choose two so young and inexperienced to be my Knights. But they will soon see the potential in the young ambition and steadfast resolve that neither General MacFarlane nor Dakhrin nor Fermir ever had."

Gestahl stopped his pacing in front of Leo.

"Leo, from the moment you entered the army, you showed exceptional promise. Your strength and skill are…" he glanced to Celes, "…virtually unmatched. You possess a natural gift of leadership I have not seen in decades. You command respect, not through fear like so many, but through the admiration of your peers, a rare quality. This is why I have chosen you to join Kefka in generalship."

It took a moment for everything to sink in with Leo. Celes caught on a little sooner and couldn't contain a smile. Kefka, too, was enthusiastic.

"Congratulations, General Cristophe," he saluted.

Leo glanced at Kefka in disbelief, then looked back to Gestahl, bowing respectfully.

"I'm honored, Majesty."

Gestahl merely smiled, glancing at Celes for a fleeting moment before returning to the window. Celes, still slightly unsure of the reason for her presence, was becoming restless. Several minutes of silence passed.

"Celes, how long have you been in my service?" Gestahl asked abruptly.

"Sixteen years, my lord," she answered promptly, not startled in the least.

"Sixteen years…" he repeated thoughtfully. "A long time have I watched…" He turned his gaze to Celes. "…waiting for you to come of age." He began walking slowly towards her. "And I believe the time has come for you to take your place in the tomes of history."

Gestahl received nothing but a blank stare from Celes.

"I don't expect you to understand this, kitten, but it's just as I told you so long ago: you were always destined for greatness. Now the military, indeed the whole of Vector will think me a crazy old man for naming someone so incredibly young and inexperienced the next general. However, I truly believe it is a step well within your capabilities and deserving of your merits."

Celes appeared surprisingly calm at first, much more so than Leo was. Her composure was admirable considering she was just made the youngest general in the history of Vector. She bowed as Leo had, though it was obvious the shock was beginning to wear off and her disbelief was showing through as she rose back up.

"At a loss for words, kitten?" Gestahl guessed.

"Slightly," Celes admitted.

The monarch nodded. He turned to address all three of his generals.

"Your ascension will be heralded throughout the world. You will be names living forever in history. You, my three Knights, will lead the Empire to glory. Imperium augustus."

"Vivo diuturnus," the three answered unison.

"There is more thing I must discuss with you, but I will let it wait until after the christening ceremony in one week's time. I ask that you don't reveal this until then."

"Of course, Majesty," they agreed.

"Now, there is much I must attend to in preparation for the ceremony, and I will require your assistance, Kefka."

"Yes, Sire."

"Celes, Leo, you two are dismissed."

((ooo))

The next week passed quickly, though both Leo and Celes found it difficult to keep their promotions to themselves.

The morning of the christening, Celes put on her new formal uniform. She wore a black jerkin of the softest leather with gold clasps and a stiff collar. Under the jerkin, she wore a black silk shirt, the cuffs hidden inside her gauntlet and black leather glove. A black leather cape, inlaid with crimson lining, was clasped to black shoulder plates trimmed with gold. Embroidered onto the cape was the Imperial insignia.

Her black pants tucked into feminine, black leather, steel-toed boots that came up past her calves. Her Rune blade rested at her side in a black hard leather case, secured by a gold chain belt. The sheath was intricately etched in silver with the same runes found on her sword. Her pearl-handled dagger was sheathed at her other hip.

Her blonde hair was held back behind her ears by an elaborately detailed silver hairclip on either side. Two thin braids on the right side of her face, the pendant from Terra, and a braided silver band pierced into the upper cartilage of her right ear completed the ensemble.

Leo, also in his dress uniform came to her door. When she opened it, his jaw dropped and he gasped.

"I-is that really you Celes?" His expression was that of astonishment, and Celes noticed his cheeks flush slightly.

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"Please do. I mean…wow. Black suits you."

Celes was never one to blush, but instead smiled faintly. "Thanks. You look pretty good yourself."

Leo's uniform was identical to Celes', with only a few differences. His polished leather boots were not steel-toed and were more masculine than Celes'. The scabbard of his sword was gold studded instead of etched. Also, his hair was shaven into the Imperial Mohawk, a status symbol, such as Celes' braids and earring.

He ran his hand over his hair and smiled, blushing even more.

"So, you ready?" he asked.

"Yes, I am," she replied confidently.

The two made their way to the field where the ceremony was being held. It was a beautiful cloudless day. The sun shone brightly, and there was a slight breeze. Not one, but two eagles floated overhead, a sign of good omen from the gods. Celes and Leo were joined by two Elite Guards as an escort.

They reached the meadow, but stayed out of sight until they were called upon. Every officer, soldier, recruit, and scientist was present, standing on either side of a lush crimson carpet. They were all eager to see who the new generals were. No one noticed that neither Leo nor Celes were among them. The carpet led to a platform where Kefka, in the same black uniform and with Terra behind him, stood next to Gestahl, who was making his speech.

"…and let it be known that these two that I have hand chosen to be my generals, my Knights, are here only because they are the best. Only because I know that they will serve the Empire with all their hearts. They will lead the Empire in its destiny of greatness, and will help us realize our dreams. Gentlemen, I give to you: General Leo Cristophe…and General Celes Chere."

Gasps swept through the mass of people as they turned to see Celes striding gracefully next to Leo. The promotion of the former Lieutenant-Colonel came as no surprise to them, but they were astounded by Celes, mostly because of her age. As she and her fellow general walked across the platform to kneel in front of Gestahl, the sun glinting off the gold and silver of her attire, every man present thought the same thing: the child had grown into a stunningly beautiful young woman.

Leo was the first to be knighted, after he recited the Imperial pledge of allegiance. Gestahl tapped him on both shoulders with a ceremonial sword, completing the ritual.

"I knight thee, Sir General Leo."

Leo rose, and stepped aside. All eyes were on Celes as she recited the pledge, her voice even and her tone sincere.

"Hail to His Majesty. To lead your people to victory, my allegiance I pledge, and this oath I take: I shall never yield to my emotions, for I have none. I shall never indulge in my passions, for they do not exist. I shall feel nothing. My duty is to the Empire: my family, my home. I shall never betray nor abandon it. My Emperor, you are my father, my master, and my god. My life, my will is yours. By the grace of magic and mark of Rune, I shall serve you, my lord. I shall live, I shall serve, I shall die. For the Empire."

Gestahl smiled, and tapped her shoulders with the sword.

"I knight thee, Lady General Celes."

Celes stood, and turned to face the mass of Imperials, Leo joining her.

"What do you live for!" Leo shouted, raising his sword.

"The Empire!" was the response.

"What do you die for!" Celes followed, sword raised.

"The Empire!" They all shouted back.

"Imperium augustus!" Leo and Celes shouted together. The two eagles let out their own cries.

"Vivo diuturnus!"

"Imperium augustus!" they repeated, louder.

"Vivo diuturnus!"

The ceremony was complete, and Leo and Celes were saluted as they walked back down the crimson carpet. However, it wasn't the customary gesture of the right hand raised to the right eyebrow. The new age of the Empire had begun, and new traditions had been established. The salute brought their right fist to their left shoulder, coupling it with a slight bow.

Word spread quickly, and soon the whole world would know of the newest Imperial generals.

((ooo))

After the ceremony, a banquet was held to honor the three generals. The lesser officers were allowed to bring their girlfriends and wives from the city. Celes received countless offers to dance, including those made by Leo and Kefka, but she turned them all down. Leo, too, was asked many times, and he, being a gentleman, accepted most offers.

When he saw Celes heading towards the door, though, Leo excused himself from his dance partner and caught up with her.

"Not staying for your own party?"

"No, they're all just getting drunk anyway."

Leo looked back over his shoulder. "Yeah, pretty much… Say, I need some air. Want to go for a walk?"

Celes shrugged. "Why not?"

They made their way out of the palace to the outer walkway that surrounded it. Nothing was said between the two as they walked, eventually coming to the bridge that overlooked the entire city. They remained silent for several minutes as they stood and gazed out across the Imperial capital.

Leo glanced at her, this girl whom he had known for eight years, this woman whom he now realized he loved. It was a forbidden love, of course. Emperor Gestahl may have allowed relationships for the foot soldiers and lower officers, but not his Elite Knights; Leo and Celes had both just taken the oath of chastity earlier that day.

He chose to interrupt the stillness. "What're you thinking about?"

Her answer was simple. "I wasn't."

Leo smiled sadly. _She's sixteen_, he reminded himself trying to push the thoughts from his mind. But it was to no avail.

"I wish I knew that trick."

It was a while before Celes spoke. "Why, what were you thinking about?"

Leo gazed into her eyes for a prolonged moment, fighting with himself over a reply. He finally drew a deep breath and looked away.

"It's nothing."

Celes gave him a funny look. "You sure?"

"Yeah. It's just all the stress from everything going on lately."

Celes returned her gaze to the city. "I know what you mean."

After another period of silence, they decided to go back inside and to their new rooms. Now that they were generals, their quarters were located in the Imperial Palace, composed of a bedroom, a bathroom, and a separate office. By special request, the vacant room next to Celes' was given to Terra so the two could still be close.

When they reached her door, Leo turned to her. "Well, goodnight," he took her hand and kissed it, "Lady Celes."

He was rewarded with another tiny smile. "Goodnight, Gen. Cristophe."

_Author's note: It was mentioned that a woman was killed in Kohlingen. Yep, this is a reference to Rachel. Sorry if some of that went by kind of fast, but I didn't want the chapter to get weighted down by things I didn't feel were terribly important. Once again, thanks to those who have reviewed. I'm glad you guys like it! I'm on summer vacation now, so hopefully I'll have more time to write. I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can._


	8. Ravages of Glory

_Disclaimer: I don't now, nor have I ever owned Final Fantasy VI. Otherwise, I'd be rich and paying someone else to write this for me._

_Warning: There is a section with brief but coarse language in this chapter._

Chapter Seven: Ravages of Glory

Three generals clad in the traditional black-and-red uniforms stood at ease in the center of the dim throne room.

"It is my belief that peace can only be achieved through the union of the world powers. It is my wish that the three continents of this world come together under one banner. And it is my ambition to lead this world to greatness. Now, it is also my assumption that not every nation will readily join our path to providence. This is why I must ask the three of you to travel to the far reaches of this earth and make them understand our quest of Unity, Duty, and Destiny. Yes, it is these three ideals that will grant us our fate. Kefka, you will bring Unity to the nations of the vast Western Continent. Remember that the king of Figaro is our greatest asset, therefore your greatest ally in your quest."

"Yes, Sire."

"Leo, you shall give the people of the East the gift of Duty, allegiance to Vector. Unlike the king of Figaro, the lord of Doma has always been reluctant to accept Vector's offers of alliance. Make him see differently."

"Yes, Majesty."

"And Celes. The people of our glorious Southern lands have resisted Vector's rule for as long as I can remember. Only through force have they become protectorates of our capital city. If our own homeland is not united, the quest will fail. Show them their Destiny, kitten."

"Yes, Majesty."

"Celes, you and your forces will begin the Imperial campaign with a march to Albrook. Take control of the city to secure safe passage for Kefka and Leo to their own destinations."

"It will be done, my lord."

"Kefka, you will land at South Figaro. Occupy the city, then head straight for the castle. Leo, make haste to Doma. The sooner the king submits, the easier your quest will be. And all of you, leave no nation, large or small, unchecked."

"Yes, my lord," the three answered.

Gestahl took Kefka's hand.

"Unity."

To Kefka's, he added Leo's hand.

"Duty."

And to theirs, Celes'.

"And Destiny. The glory of the Empire is upon us. Make it known."

((ooo))

It was a movement like no one had ever seen before. Virtually the whole compound and all the barracks emptied as nearly half of the hundred thousand men of the Imperial Army began their colossal march to Albrook. Across the Vectoran fields they marched, three massive columns of men in brown, each with a M-Tek rifle slung over his shoulder, their rank lieutenants keeping them in perfect formation.

It was truly a magnificent display with the three generals riding their armored chocobos in the front line, Celes on a rare albino, flanked by Leo and Kefka on even rarer blacks. All three wore the custom field uniform of their choice, though not their full battle array. Kefka's armor was concealed beneath his robes of red, gold, and black. Leo wore a black cloak over an emerald breastplate, with a black tunic underneath, an attractive complement to his mocha skin. Celes' breastplate was white over a black tunic, also under a black cloak.

Two mounted flag bearers rode directly behind the generals, and others were spread throughout the columns. The red, black, and gold banners waved high in the wind, proclaiming the might of the Empire. Chocobo-drawn M-Tek cannons brought up the rear, the first heavy artillery infused with the Magitechnology.

In order not to cause a panic in Albrook, the army halted its procession beyond a small ridge and out of sight. Celes, together with a small envoy, rode into the port city. She had merely to speak with the Imperial viceroy, appointed by Gestahl himself after Celes' overthrow of the former mayor, to arrange occupation.

"Lady Celes," he greeted nobly, "I received word of your arrival just this morning. An honor to have such an illustrious guest in my manor."

"I have come on behalf of His Excellency, Emperor Gestahl. I have orders to secure the city to provide safe passage for General Palazzo and General Cristophe."

"All three Imperial generals, here in Albrook?" the viceroy exclaimed. "This is quite unexpected. But of course, whatever His Excellency commands, I shall gladly abide by. I leave the city to you, General."

"Thank you, Viceroy. Ready the ports for their arrival."

"Of course, Lady Celes."

Within a day, Celes' forces were moving into the city. The people were shocked to say the least, waking up to the nearly entire Imperial army marching through the streets of Albrook, some branching off at various locations to commence occupation. And of course they were surprised to see the army commanded by the lady general, who was last seen in the city as a major.

The next morning, Kefka began his departure, and the following day, Leo made his. Once the generals were gone and the city was securely occupied, Celes and her remaining troops moved out to sweep across the Vectoran planes. All communities between Albrook and Vector pledged their allegiance to the emperor. North of the Imperial city, there were only a few small settlements passively averse to the spread of Gestahl's rule. These were quickly shown the emperor's strict intolerance of disunity.

Farther north, however, lay rumors of a hostile resistance in Tzen. It was soon confirmed that a sizeable group of defected Imperial soldiers and disgruntled townsmen banded together to form an armed militia called the Deserters. For years they had been growing in numbers, smuggling weapons out of Vector when they could, plotting the overthrow of Gestahl in a full-scale coup d'état. The emperor's new campaign was apparently the last straw, as they began gathering their forces to oppose Celes' army.

The estimated number was seven thousand, many armed with M-Tek rifles, a couple operating the rare, if less civilized, gunpowder cannons, and all with swords. Celes was in command of nearly twice that at the start of the campaign, but with occupations of other cities, her forces were cut to ten thousand, with one M-Tek cannon per thousand at her disposal.

Celes' army stopped in a field a couple miles out from Tzen. Her scouts reported sightings of Deserters throughout the city, but not in the numbers they were expecting, and her officers grew anxious.

"Do you think they're setting a trap, General?" her captain asked.

Celes' expression was distant as she surveyed the area. "No, Brandt. I think we've already walked into it."

Major Baxter shifted nervously. "What do we do now, General?"

Celes surprised her officers with a mischievous smirk. "Spring the trap."

((ooo))

The commander of the Deserters almost laughed out loud when he saw the Imperials setting up camp in the field. He didn't see why Emperor Gestahl held this new general in such high esteem; she was obviously as naïve as she was attractive, and she walked right into his trap. Come nightfall, his men would slip into her camp undetected and kill her in her sleep. Without their general, the Imperials would be lost and easy to overtake.

He spared a chuckle at the thought. The fools.

Night fell, and the half the Deserter army dispersed silently through the encampment, swords drawn. They would hit as many tents as they could at once. The raid was expected to go quickly and smoothly.

Unbeknownst to them, ten thousand pairs of eye watched them from the darkness surrounding the camp. Noiselessly, they drew their weapons. It began to rain.

The Deserter commander entered General Chere's tent and stood by the cot, his blade poised to strike. With his free hand, he gingerly took hold of the corner of the blanket and then flung it back to reveal the much reputed general. What he found was a vaguely humanoid slab of ice with a smiley face carved into the top. Almost dropping his sword as he backed away in shock, he ran out of the tent, seeing similar reactions in all of his men.

Lightning flashed, briefly illuminating the thousands of Imperials, all armed, surrounding the Deserters. And directly in front of them all stood the young lady general, her blonde hair dripping in the rain, but not making her any less intimidating in her full white battle armor.

"A cunning attack you conjured up, Commander. But you underestimated our intelligence. Surrender now, and you may walk away with your lives."

"We will not bow down to the gluttony of that tyrant you call an emperor," he challenged.

"So be it."

The commander raised his sword and charged at Celes, his entire company following him. Celes gave the order, and ten thousand Imperials rushed in from all sides to meet the Deserters. Swords clashed and blood spilled, mixing with the soil under the downpour. Rifles flared and men fell upon their fallen comrades, their mutilated bodies twisting together in the crimson-stained mud. At some point, cannons from both sides made their presence known with their thunderous blasts, sending limbs, blood, and mud through the air. Under the crushing numbers of the Imperial Army, the Deserters never stood a chance.

((ooo))

The city of Tzen woke up to a red sunrise. The remaining half of the Deserter militia wandered about town, awaiting the victorious return of their comrades. When a solitary figure approached, the black eagle on her breastplate and cloak clearly marking her an Imperial, the curious Deserters gathered. She stopped right in front of them, her expression hard, and threw a helmet to the ground at their feet. It was the helm of their commander.

"Your comrades are dead," she stated firmly. "And you will all share their fate for your disobedience."

They weren't even given the chance to draw their weapons before Celes' forces appeared from all sides and began closing in on the rebellious army. Those who fought were overpowered and slain. Those who ran were hunted down in the streets and ruthlessly killed.

"What of the Tzenians, General?" Major Baxter wondered while the slaughter proceeded around them.

Celes was caught off guard by the question. She had been so concerned with eliminating the threat of the Deserters, she hadn't even thought about the people of Tzen.

"Where is the governor?" Celes inquired.

"Rumor has it the coward packed up and left town last night."

"All the more easy for us to take control. Gather the citizens in Tzen Hall."

"Yes, General."

Hours later, the hall was packed with the town's populace. Many were frightened when Celes stepped up in front of them, her white armor smeared with blood, her gauntleted hand absently fingering the hilt of her blade.

"Tzenians, what you have witnessed today was the purging of a threat. You are people of the Empire, protectorates of Vector. The Deserters put you in danger by housing their treacherous rebellion on Imperial grounds. And now, in the face of the consequences of his compliance with this rebel army, your town's leader has abandoned you. I stand before you with an offer. An offer of protection, of security, and of prosperity. Devote yourselves to the emperor, and I will give you my pledge…a solemn pledge that _he_ will never abandon you!"

Cheers broke out at the rousing speech, and it was clear the people of Tzen knew what was in their best interest. Other towns, however, were not so willing to submit to Imperial rule, and it was soon confirmed that they clung instead to their support of the Returner rebellion. Passive negotiations were not easily succeeding, and so Celes felt compelled to use force, resulting in the burning of nearly the entire countryside between Tzen and Maranda. Whole crops were lost, livestock and game were driven off the lands, and settlements were torn apart by the raging flames. The icy general, it seemed, was getting impatient, and her inexperience was catching up with her.

((ooo))

The Leaky Mug was not the kind of place you would take grandma for margaritas after bingo night, so when an attractive young girl entered the smoky Marandan tavern, her black cloak concealing her form from shoulder to toe, several people took instant notice of her entrance. One was the bartender, another was a sleazy-looking vulture of a human being, and the other was a fairly young man sitting in the dimmest corner of the pub. All three took immediate interest in this newcomer, and all for very different reasons.

Her stride was confident as she walked to the bar, and the bartender paused his washing of mugs and looked her up and down skeptically.

"Aren't you a little underage to be in her, miss?"

"Water on the rocks."

He scoffed. "We don't serve water here."

The girl gave him a dark look. "Make an exception."

There was something intimidating about this teen that told the barkeep to just give her what she ordered.

"That's better," she said as she took her glass in hand.

The man in the shadows narrowed his eyes as the sleazy-looking guy approached her.

"Hey doll face. Aren't you a little young to be in a bar?"

"Aren't you a little ugly to be in public?" she retorted as she took a sip of her water.

He chuckled hoarsely. "Oh, a girl with spunk. I like it. What do you say you and me go for a walk?"

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" she asked darkly.

"No, but that's what I'm trying to find out, sweet cheeks."

As he spoke, he moved to pinch her side, but her left hand shot forth from her cloak like a cobra, grabbing in hand. A series of distinct cracks could be heard throughout the tavern as the gauntleted vise snapped several fingers.

"Touch me again, and you'll lose more than the use of your hand, k?"

She roughly dropped his hand and returned her attention to her glass. The guy was apparently too drunk to feel the pain of a broken hand, because he seemed only more determined.

"An aggressive one, too," he observed. The man in the shadows rose from his seat. "I love you chicks on a power trip. Come on, sweet thing, and I'll show you—"

The gruff drunk was suddenly shoved by the man from the shadows.

"Hey, asshole, why don't you just leave her alone?"

"Hey, what's your problem man? I was just trying to have a conversation with the kid."

"Yeah, to which she obviously has no desire to respond, so just lay off."

"What are you, her bodyguard?"

"Judging by the misalignment of your fingers, I'm guessing she doesn't need one."

The drunk flipped the younger man off as he walked away. "Hey, fuck you man."

The man from the shadows adjusted his bandana and turned to the girl. "I'm sorry about him, but the sleazebags are always lurking around these taverns. Speaking of which, what's a kid like you doing in a place like this?"

The girl continued to stare into her water glass. "Business."

"Business?" he wondered.

The barkeep's assistant called to the girl. "That'll be 10GP for the water, miss."

"Ten gold pieces for a glass of piss you call water?" she asked harshly.

"Hey, water's rare around here, kid."

As she reached into the pouch on her belt, the assistant caught a glimpse of the white breastplate hidden under her cloak, but more importantly, of the black eagle on that breastplate.

"Uh…y-you know what? Forget it. It's on the house."

The young man detected a sudden apprehension in the junior barkeep and glanced at the girl, also spotting the unmistakable emblem. Just then, a man in a grey cloak similar to the girl's approached her with his hands folded in front of him, suggesting a respect towards her. As this new guy whispered into her ear, the young man noticed the assistant holding a frantic but hushed conversation with his boss while periodically glancing at the girl.

She suddenly turned towards him. "What's you name?"

He almost panicked. "Lo…uh…L-Lance."

"Do yourself a favor, Lance. Get out of town."

The girl and the cloaked man got up to leave, and the young man noticed a scar down the left side of her face. Two more men walked into the pub, their Imperial uniforms drawing immediate attention.

"Hey, Imperial slime, we don't serve your kind here!" the bartender yelled.

One of the officers scoffed as the girl and man came near. "I think you just did."

As they passed, the two Imperials fell into step behind them, flanking the girl, their hands folded respectfully as her first escort had.

"Is the mayor in custody?" she asked, throwing open her cloak, revealing her Imperial uniform.

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. I hate long waits." She suddenly stopped and turned. "Oh, Bartender." She flipped a coin to him before proceeding out the door. "Thanks for the water."

The assistant hit his boss' arm. "See? That's what I was trying to tell you, sir! That was General Celes!"

"Oh shit… And I almost refused to serve her water…" The bartender saw the spooked expression on the young man's face. "You're lucky, Cole. You just flirted with the enemy."

The young man slowly met the bartender's gaze. "…I think we need to get the Returners out of Maranda."

((ooo))

Celes walked into the office-turned-prison, still flanked by her two lieutenants and captain.

"Mayor," she greeted, "I trust by now you are aware of the reason for your detainment."

"Actually, I was hoping you would enlighten me," the aged politician said.

Celes stared at him for a moment before answering. "The Returners, Mayor. You've granted them sanctuary."

"Returners? There are no Returners here," he denied.

"I'm in no mood for games, Mayor. Bring me the Returners, and your precious Maranda will not be harmed. Continue this defiance, and I'll be forced to—"

"To what?" he interrupted. "To kill me? To kill innocent civilians? The city would never submit to you then."

"Do you understand the extent of your insolence?"

"I'm calling your bluff, General." Celes was silent. "Do you understand the extent of your threats?" he challenged.

"I have authorization from my liege to use whatever means necessary."

"Then your liege is a fool."

Celes nodded to her captain, who promptly punched the insolent politician in the stomach.

"No, Mayor, you're the fool," Celes countered. "I don't make idle threats, and you just made yourself an enemy."

Celes walked out the door, and the mayor was dragged by her lieutenants behind her. Her captain spoke quietly to her as they walked.

"What now, General?"

"I can't back down, Brandt," she whispered regretfully. "I started this, and now I have to finish it…for the Empire."

Brandt sighed. "For the Empire…"

Upon reaching Town Square, Celes took hold of the mayor herself, dragged him a couple more feet, and roughly threw him to the ground. The civilians in the area stopped what they were doing and focused their attention on the teenage girl and their mayor.

"Citizens of Maranda!" Celes called loudly. "You are all protectorates of Vector, but in your hospitality to the Returners, you have displeased His Majesty! Now you shall all bear witness to what happens to those who refuse the generosity of the emperor!"

She turned to Major Baxter. "All is ready?"

"Two hundred civilians have been gathered in City Hall, just as you ordered, ma'am."

"Lock the doors."

The major signaled to an officer on the steps of the hall, and the doors were barred, locking the civilians inside. Celes took one last look at the building, then drew a deep breath.

"Torch it."

Gasps arose in the watching crowd at the command. The mayor began weeping as the building went up in flames, the screams of the people inside piercing through the evening air. Celes turned to Baxter.

"Eliminate any who try to put out the flames." She turned to leave. "And kill the mayor."

((ooo))

The sun set, and darkness came once more. Celes sat against a tree on the hill overlooking Maranda, her knees drawn halfway to her chest, her arms limp at her sides, and her expression vacant. Her face was illuminated with the dancing shadows of fire as she watched the flames spread from the crumbling hall to the surrounding structures, and soon the entire city. Screams of innocents trapped by the inferno echoed through the night, a sound she knew would forever haunt her dreams.

Brandt walked slowly up the hill. When he reached the tree, he simply stood silently by his commander, also turning to gaze upon the burning city.

After a while, Celes finally spoke. "Do you think it was a mistake, Brandt?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "It's not my place to judge the actions of my superiors." He hesitated before continuing carefully. "But...if it _was_ a mistake…then I pray we all learn from it."

"Learn from our past mistakes…" she mused. "It's the only way we grow, isn't it?"

Brandt smiled sadly. "I think that's what they were trying to teach us all those years ago…"

"Yeah… But the real trick is learning not to make those mistakes in the first place."

The captain shook his head. "We're only human."

Celes was silent, and Brandt looked down at her, seeing a tear roll down her cheek, glistening in the fiery glow from the blazing city. Respectfully, he took his leave. Celes removed her gauntlet and studied her left hand, a hand that could still conjure the unnatural force known as magic.

"Only human…"

((ooo))

After the torching of Maranda, Celes met little resistance as she backtracked to Albrook to meet the returning generals, as all three had accomplished their missions at nearly the same time. Nearly ten months after the generals first arrived in Albrook, Leo came back into port, and moved out of the city right away. Kefka came in a couple days later, and was also sent out while Celes restructured the occupation of Albrook.

On the march back to Vector, Celes and her men were met by cheering crowds honestly loyal to the emperor. They acted as heralds of the general's triumphant return, calling village after village out of their homes to witness the historic event. The crowds grew larger and louder the closer to Vector they got.

Brandt rode up beside Celes. "They love you, General. You're a hero."

Celes' gaze swept over the throngs of people. "We all are." She looked back to Brandt with a small but genuine smile on her face.

Once Celes and her men reached the fields before Vector, she was joined by Leo coming from the East, and Kefka from the West in a beautifully coordinated display. The single column of soldiers once again became three, and the generals again rode side by side.

The crowds became masses and the cheers grew to thunderous roars. Leo looked over to Celes and extended his hand with a grin.

"We did it."

Celes met his gaze, her petite smile slowly widening. Grasping his forearm as comrades often did, she replied, "We did."

"Celes," Kefka called from the other side. After a moment, he too extended his hand. "You did well. I think the emperor chose his Knights wisely."

The gentle sincerity in his voice surprised Celes, and she locked arms with him as well.

"Congratulations. To both of you," Kefka added.

Through the gates of the Imperial capital they marched. The sidewalks along the street to the palace were packed and windows above were crowded with citizens eager to witness their beloved protectors' return. Many shouted Imperium Augustus, while others shouted Unity, Duty, and Destiny. The women spread flower petals on the ground before the Imperials and the men saluted.

Celes couldn't contain her pride as she tilted her head to the sky, closing her eyes in absolute contentment. The sun shone down upon her and the mystic eagle floated in the air above her. The horrors of the conquest were forgotten and the glory of her success lifted her to a height she never experienced before. For the first time, all was right in her life.

And all was brought crashing down in a single moment.

_Author's Note: Considering how long this conquest was supposed to take, this was a short chapter. Sorry about that. I'm not entirely pleased with how it turned out, but it's the best I could do without driving myself crazy. Please review some more. After this chapter, my ego needs it. Ok, only two more chapters to go! And the next one's my favorite, so stay tuned!_


	9. Fall from Grace

_Disclaimer: If you think I own Final Fantasy, contact your shrink._

_Alright, here it is: the second to last chapter of _Sins of the Past_, my absolute favorite chapter to write. Some of my inspiration came from _Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, _and just a warning, those who prefer the pure side of Celes might want to hold Mommy's hand while reading this. And for those of you who are wondering, believe me, Kefka is not normal. You'll see :)_

Chapter Eight: Fall from Grace

From the roof of the inn he had a perfect view of Vector's main street. He lifted his gaze to the sky and squinted in the blazing sunlight. He was thankful that everyone's attention was on the Imperial parade entering the city. If anyone were to look up, his black gear would stick out like a sore thumb against the clear sky. He glanced down the street, absently stroking the dog next to him. The head of the procession was a block away.

He looked down at the sniper crossbow on the ledge. Suddenly the warm rays of sun were severed by a stray cloud. A brief gust of wind picked up and the eagle veered off towards the West. Half a block from the inn.

He set the muzzle of the crossbow on the ledge and braced the butt against his shoulder. After clicking off the safety, he looked through the scope and locked onto his target's heart, his finger grazing the trigger. Beads of sweat streaked his face under the black mask he wore. Twenty yards.

He drew a breath, held it, and fired.

((ooo))

The sunlight wavered and darkened. With a final cry, the eagle abandoned the Imperial city. Opening her eyes, Celes caught a glimpse of black against the blue sky. And even above the deafening cheers, she heard the click. What took only an instant slowed to an eternity. Words of the past echoed in her mind.

_Your instincts are your life, Child._

Just as the trigger was pulled, Rhea, her chocobo, bucked, rearing back in inexplicable panic, and the bolt struck Celes just under the left breast. A wave of screams rang through the city, drawing Leo's attention to the female general as she fell back off the frightened chocobo. He immediately jumped off his bird and dropped to his knees beside her.

"Kefka!" Leo called.

Kefka quickly scanned the area for the assassin, but the man was nowhere in sight. The captains rallied the men to surround the fallen general, their weapons drawn. Another shout from Leo, and Kefka dismounted to kneel beside Celes. There was a look of shock mixed with extreme pain on her face as she coughed up blood. A red pool was rapidly collecting under her.

Leo grasped her hand. "Celes, hold on!"

"I can't do anything here, she's lost too much blood!" Kefka cried in exasperation.

Her vision grew dark, and the panicked voices around her faded. Leo felt her hand go limp in his.

"No, Celes! Stay with me!" he pleaded.

There was no response as her breathing stopped and her eyes stared into nothingness, void of the light they once held. Leo's vision blurred as he held her face in one hand and her lifeless hand in the other.

Kefka checked her pulse. There was none. "She's dead, Leo," he said solemnly.

Leo shook his head. "No. Not yet."

"It's a fact, Leo, she's dead!" Kefka shouted harshly. "But she's not lost. We have to get her to Devil's Lab."

The medical vehicle arrived soon after and rushed the fallen general to the research facility. When Cid saw them carry her lifeless form in on a stretcher, an arrow sticking out of her chest, he placed his hand on her ashen cheek.

"Oh gods, Celes… Vitals?"

"None," answered Kefka.

Leo was on the verge of tears. "Cid, there has to be something you can do!"

"Bring her to my lab! Kefka, I'm going to need your help!"

((ooo))

Celes regained awareness in a space that seemed to consist only of light. Her feet felt as though they were on solid ground, but she looked down and saw nothing but the white void. She sensed that it was cold, but she did not feel it. She didn't feel anything. Not cold. Not fear. Not pain. Only numbness.

"Welcome, Child of the Ice."

The general snapped her head around to see a familiar figure standing not five feet away. She was tall like Celes and quite scantily clad, except for the sheer cloak hanging loosely about her shoulders, its satiny sheen shimmering eerily with blues and greens. Her skin had a purplish-blue tint, her lips even were a light blue, and there was a peculiar ice formation reaching from over her heart up to her left cheek. But the most striking features of this woman were her eyes and hair. Her eyes were like pools of liquid ice so cold even Celes felt a chill from them, and her hair, extremely full and vibrantly blue, was pulled back by a blue circlet into thick dreads tied with crisscrossing gold ropes and rings, with large silver hoops coupled at the ends.

"…Shiva. You were the one speaking to me."

The ice goddess nodded. "You are the bearer of my essence. Through that, we are connected."

"Am I dead?"

"Actually, yes," Shiva answered casually. "But the humans won't let you go that easily. In fact, they will succeed in bringing you back to life."

"Why?"

"Because you have yet to fulfill your purpose."

"My purpose?"

"Yes, Child. Your destiny as the last descendant of Rune."

"That's only artificial," Celes countered.

"Do you know that for a fact?" Celes was quiet. "Because really, Child, you are quite clueless as to the truths about your ancestry."

"What truths?"

"If you truly desire to discover who you are, I suggest you use your rank to obtain your father's file, maybe even get the professor to help you research the Rune Order, but it is not my place to divulge the details of your heritage."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"You were born the Angel of Death, Child. You will know it before the end."

"What?"

"You, together with the Angel of Hope will bring balance back to the world."

"What the hell does that mean?" Celes asked in frustration. "You talk about my future as if it doesn't lie with the Empire."

Shiva hesitated. "Child…the only other thing I can tell you is to beware who you trust."

"Wh…what does that mean?" Shiva began backing away. "Answer me!"

"We will meet again, Child."

Before Celes could protest, she felt a stab of pain in her chest as her senses returned to her and she awoke from death's sleep, gasping for air. Cid was right there, cradling her head as she coughed with sputtering breaths.

"Stay with me, Celes," he was saying. "You're going to be ok."

Kefka looked like he was about to pass out as he slumped over onto one of the pieces of lab equipment. The pain in her chest was too great for her to handle, and her senses gradually faded once more.

((ooo))

Celes regained consciousness in a soft bed under a warm blanket. Nevertheless, she felt cold, but it was an odd kind of cold. One that she couldn't quite explain in her groggy state. She also felt someone lightly squeezing her hand, and when she opened her eyes, squinting in the light, she saw it was Leo.

"Hey you," he greeted softly.

"Hi," she replied weakly. "How long have I been out?"

"A couple days. All of Vector has been worried… How do you feel?"

"Barely alive."

"That's understandable," Cid said, walking into the room. "Magic and potions can only do so much in a case as severe as yours."

Terra walked in right behind the professor. "And that arrow they pulled out of you was a nasty one." Terra held up the barbed arrowhead. "We thought you might want to keep it as a souvenir," she teased.

Celes tried to chuckled, but she started coughing, causing more sharp pain in her chest.

"Does your chest hurt?" Cid asked needlessly.

"Only when I breathe," she answered, grimacing.

Cid smiled faintly. "You know, for a while there, we weren't sure you were going to make it. Kefka drained most of his energy helping to stabilize you, but he's fine now. And let me tell you, you have two stubborn friends," Cid added with a laugh. "Leo and Terra refused to leave your side the entire time. Even if only one was in the room, the other wasn't far away."

"Well, someone had to make sure you pulled through," Leo responded with a small lopsided grin.

"Besides the obvious pain, Celes, how do you feel?" Cid asked.

They could see the injured girl was fighting to stay awake. "…Cold."

He was intrigued by that. "How so?"

She thought for a moment. "…You know that feeling of ice in the pit of your stomach?" He nodded. "Like that, except…" she made a vague gesture, "…all over."

The professor drew his brows together. The look of concern quickly vanished, however, as he put on a more encouraging face.

"I wouldn't worry, Celes. I'm sure it's just a temporary side-effect of the magic we used to heal the damage." He soothingly ran a hand down the side of her face. "You should rest. It'll take you a while to recover, and sleep is the best thing for you now."

Celes allowed herself to drift off, and she was back asleep within seconds. As the professor and mage got up to leave, Leo bent over and lightly kissed her forehead. Cid sent Terra a questioning glance, and she just rolled her eyes. When they were all out of the room, Leo turned to Cid.

"You looked worried earlier. Why?"

Cid hesitated. "…Leo, I'm not sure if Celes is aware of it or not, but she did in fact die that day. Bringing her back required streaming the rawest, and therefore most potent, of Shiva's essence into her, something under normal circumstances I would never even consider. This isn't going to be just some short-term side-effect. In fact, I fear it may be much worse than that."

"Why? What's happening?" Terra asked, alarmed.

"Terra, Leo, we could very well see a dramatic behavioral change in Celes, as this experience may leave her, and take this as literally or as figuratively as you will, with a frozen heart."

((ooo))

Two weeks later and fully recovered, Celes found herself in the throne room of the Imperial Palace.

"Leo has been telling me that if Rhea had not reared back as she had, you would not be with us now."

"I still don't know what caused her to panic at that precise moment, but I fully believe it, my lord."

"Which brings me to the question I feel I must ask."

"My lord," Celes interjected, "this incident will not deter me from my duty. I vowed to serve you till death, and till death I will serve."

Gestahl nodded approvingly. "It is events such as this that test one's strength. You have shown me your determination in the face of danger. And so I will show this world _my_ determination to preserve the Empire."

Kefka and Leo were summoned into the throne room, and Gestahl explained to his generals his plan.

"I now see that individualism is a threat to the unity of the Empire. It opens the door to philosophies the Empire was not built upon and therefore makes us vulnerable. I feel that in order to preserve our unity, I must take this individuality away. If any of you believe this measure too extreme, speak now."

The three generals were silent. Not one of them flinched as Gestahl's eyes swept over them, searching for the smallest hint of doubt. When he seemed satisfied, he leaned back in his throne.

"Celes, I am leaving this matter in your hands—"

Kefka suddenly spoke up. "Uh, my lord? Do you think it wise to send Lady Celes out into the city? After all, she _did_ just survive an assassination attempt. And…with your permission, Majesty, I'd like to take control of this matter."

Gestahl considered that for a moment, but then shook his head. "No, I'm leaving this to you, Celes. Do what must be done. Show no mercy."

"It will be done, my lord," she vowed.

She saluted and took her leave.

"Kefka, I have a different matter I'd like you to take charge of."

"Yes my lord?

"I am issuing a lockdown of the city. No one will be allowed in, and no one will be allowed out. See to it."

Kefka seemed disappointed. "…Of course, Majesty."

Kefka and Leo were given leave, and the older of the two vented his anger as they walked.

"This is idiotic!"

"Calm down, Kefka. He simply had another assignment for you."

"I get border patrol while Celes gets to have all the fun?"

"Fun?" Leo wondered. "Our capital city is about to be razed, and you call that fun?"

"Yeah! She gets to use fire! And what do I get to use? A walkie-talkie?"

Leo paused while his fellow general continued on, muttering his frustration. The change in Kefka was becoming more prominent since the conquest. In fact, Leo had begun to see a drastic change in Celes, as well, and not for the better. It seemed Cid was right; the effects of her revival had made her grow cold, leaving her bitter, disillusioned, and unforgiving. Suddenly, he felt a great fear for the people of Vector as he turned to look out one of the palace's floor-to-ceiling windows.

Crowds drawn out of their homes by rumors of some major event gathered near the front of the palace. They watched anxiously as the gates of the Imperial Fortress opened, revealing the Empire's newest weapon; the Elite Special Forces. A regiment of sixty men in black armor and helms, with the Imperial insignia on their breast, marched in perfect formation through the gates. They were strongest of their class, infused with the now perfected Magitechnology.

And at their head strode a solitary Knight with her sword drawn, her own armor of the purest onyx trimmed by gold. The hood of her black and crimson cloak cast an ominous shadow across her face, veiling her eyes in cold darkness.

Was this truly the same general who had returned from her conquest looking so heroic? The same general whose face, once lit with pride, was now darkened by her disillusionment with reality?

Seeing that hardened expression, that almost vengeful glint in her eyes, made the people feel as though they were looking upon Death herself.

((ooo))

The white marble cathedral was a stark contrast to the cold steel of the industrial capital and had stood longer than the Imperial Palace itself. It was a place where many gathered to hear words of wisdom, words of comfort, words of inspiration. It was a place that welcomed men and women, whites and blacks, young and old, rich and poor, where spiritual guidance and sanctuary were offered to all in need.

Darkly stained oaken pews lined the cathedral, leading to a simple altar looking older than the church itself. Above the alter hung a white inverted triangle, sacred symbol of the three Goddesses, creators of all things. Sunbeams streamed in through narrow stained glass windows, bathing oak and stone in a colorful spectrum of light.

Doves congregated calmly in the aisle, their white feathers helping them blend with the marble walls, but making them stand clearly out against the deep walnut colored floor.

Three Sisters of the convent knelt in the front pew, their hands folded in prayer. They felt a black wind blow, and sensed her presence even before she entered the cathedral.

When the figure walked into the sanctuary, the doves took flight in all directions, creating dancing shadows as they scattered through in the midday light. Their wings fluttered in the air as the figure's cloak and near-white tresses fluttered with her long steady strides. The click of steel-toed boots echoed through the silent hall.

The three Sisters looked up from their prayer as the figure passed. At first glance, the image of a divine messenger flashed before their eyes; the light blotted out everything but her long blonde hair and her eyes—blue as the sky of heaven above.

But of course they knew.

Even before they saw past the glow bright as the Holy Light itself and into the chill as cold as the deepest circle of Hell, they knew the truth; those pools of liquid ice that glittered as dangerously as blue flame; those eyes containing a darkness that could not be explained, that was not seen so much as felt with naught but a mere glimpse of their frigid depths.

Of course they knew.

Even before the light parted to reveal the figure was clad in black with a sword at her side, the lining of her cloak red as blood, they knew. The saw the truth even before seeing the answer in that cloak she wore; the pure and shining black blemished by a splash of red and a shimmer of gold. A black eagle lined with gold, its red eye like a glimpse into Hell, and crossed swords intersecting in red; the Imperial insignia.

She stopped in front of the altar, her calm but focused gaze fixed upon the holy Triangle. Light seemed to retreat from the sacred symbol, banished by the woman's piercing eyes. The doves remained scattered to the farthest corners of the cathedral, frightened of the bringer of destruction, this angel of death.

A man with a gray and black uniform approached the woman from behind.

"General?"

At first, it appeared she didn't hear him. She abruptly turned and walked back down the aisle, oblivious of the Sisters' watching eyes. When she reached the door, she turned her head towards the officer behind her.

"Get all the clergy out." Her major nodded, and she glanced around the cathedral one last time. "Then burn it."

((ooo))

When all were gathered outside the church, several Imperials doused the ancient building in kerosene and set it ablaze. The members of the clergy as well as common folk from the surrounding area watched in horror as the magnificent white marble turned black, cracked, and melted under the intense heat of the blaze. Flames overtook the structure, the pews and altar were reduced to ash, and the stained glass of the windows shattered. Even the holy Triangle succumbed to the scorching attack of flames.

The three Sisters who had been praying at Celes' arrival approached the general, away from everyone else. The first was an old woman, the second was more middle aged, and the third looked no older than Celes.

"What have you done?" the first asked.

Celes ignored the old woman.

"Do you wish for eternal damnation?"

The second's question was disregarded.

"You have blasphemed the sacred Goddesses," the third accused.

"I know naught of your goddesses," Celes spat angrily. "The only 'god' I know is my lord and master, His Majesty Emperor Gestahl."

"The Goddesses have a way of punishing such pride," the youngest retorted patiently.

"You serve a mortal man who claims to want peace," the second said.

"But who truly only seeks power," the third followed.

"And all you find is blood on your hands," the first reminded.

"I do what is commanded of me," Celes stated firmly.

"You, Child, possess a gift handed down by the divine Goddesses," the first said. "And it has lifted you to a height coveted by many."

"But you will fall from that grace before the end," the second foretold.

"And you will have to _choose_ to be reborn," the third told her.

"Just what are you trying to tell me?" Celes asked impatiently.

"That no man or woman can be too powerful, or too beautiful without disaster befalling," answered the second.

Celes scoffed at the Sisters. "You speak as if I hunger for power."

The three sighed simultaneously.

"Just remember that in the end—" the oldest began.

"all that matters—" the middle one continued.

"is what you've done," the youngest finished.

Celes turned from them, insulted that they would dare judge her. The thought crossed her mind to apprehend them for disrespecting an Imperial officer, but when she looked back, they were gone.

"General? Shall we move on?" her major asked.

Confused and just a bit unsettled, Celes shifted her gaze between her major, the burning church, and where the Sisters had stood.

"General?"

"Scour the city and subdue any who oppose His Majesty's will. Insolence will not be tolerated."

It would be a long night for Vector. The printing press, the fine arts, and even schools would be closed down, places of worship demolished. Structures centuries old, classic paintings, ancient tomes, and sacred texts would all go up in flames. Those who fought to preserve these beloved works and edifices would be detained, beaten, or even killed.

It would be a long night for Vector.

It would be a long night for Celes.

_Author's note: The three Sisters is a reference to the Three Fates of Greek mythology—Clotho, Lachesis, and Atropos. The string of life is woven by Clotho (represented by the youngest Sister), measured by Lachesis (the middle Sister), and cut by Atropos (the oldest Sister). I'll leave it to you to decide if they were flesh-and-blood women that Celes spoke to, or if they were just phantoms in Celes' subconscious._

((ooo))

Just days after the ransacking of Vector, Gestahl summoned his generals once again.

"Kefka has brought it to my attention that just before the lockdown was put into effect, a group of the more influential people of the Empire disappeared from the city with their families. Among them were two of our scientists and one of our colonels. As these three had access to highly classified information, their desertion can only be seen as a threat to our interests. Celes, I'm sending you to find these families. Bring the colonel and the scientists back to Vector."

"And the others?"

"Eliminate all threats to the Empire."

"Yes, my lord," she responded without a trace of hesitation.

"Kefka, in the interest of finding them quickly, and since you are in charge of the city's security, I want you to go with her," Gestahl commanded.

"Of course, Majesty," Kefka consented with a smirk.

"And Leo, I want you to go into the neighboring towns and recruit as many men as you can. I have a feeling we are going to need them."

"It will be done," Leo vowed.

It took Celes, Kefka, and their thirty-man unit two days to discover where the families disappeared to. They were hiding in a small village of no more than one hundred people just north of Vector. While Kefka remained outside, Celes, along with ten men, descended into the cellar where she knew them to be, the hood of her cloak concealing her face. The nineteen family members, both men and women, ranged from small children to the elderly. All looked frightened.

It was not the cloaked general that spoke, though, but rather Major Baxter.

"Colonel Schwartz, Professor Dunham, and Professor Genosky?" The three in question shifted nervously, acknowledging their presence. "You three will be detained and brought back to Vector and tried as traitors to the Empire for leaving the city without the consent of His Majesty, Emperor Gestahl." Baxter motioned to several of his men. "Arrest them."

In fear for their families, the three did not resist as they were searched and bound. They were immediately escorted outside, never to know the fate of their loved ones. Baxter, the only other Imperial left in the room, looked to Celes expectantly.

"Bar the door," she ordered quietly.

As the major walked out of the room, closing the door, one of the men cautiously approached the general; her face may have been veiled, but her cloak with the gold outline of the Imperial Eagle was unmistakable.

"Ge…General Celes? What are you doing here?"

Wordlessly, she drew her sword.

((ooo))

Major Baxter looked on uneasily as Celes came up from the cellar, blood dripping from her sword. Houses were burning and bodies littered the village, pools of blood collecting under them.

"What is the meaning of this?" she inquired.

"General Palazzo, ma'am…" Baxter answered nervously. "He…felt it necessary to…"

Celes didn't even bother hearing the rest as she left to find Kefka. She approached him just as he released a ball of fire at the last surviving civilian.

"What are you doing?"

He smirked at her unconcerned tone. "Carrying out orders."

"Our orders were to detain the three and eliminate the others. They said nothing about killing an entire village."

"Our orders were to eliminate _all_ threats. These people provided sanctuary to Imperial defectors, an act of treason, and who knows what information they were given."

Celes stared at him for a moment, contemplating his actions. Her expression suggested only slight agitation at his twisted interpretation of the order. She eventually looked away, letting the subject drop.

The prisoners were taken back to Vector and incarcerated until their trial. Kefka, however, was not satisfied with leaving it at that, and asked Celes to join him.

"Celes, we need to find out just what they told their families. It's necessary for the protection of the Empire, wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose," she answered indifferently.

He opened the cell door and motioned for her to enter. "Then allow me to show you some of the finer points of getting information out of a prisoner."

Not a single person gave the screams echoing through the detention block a second thought.

That night, she stood on the bridge overlooking the city, the hood of her cloak not masking the hardness in her expression nor the darkness in her eyes. She held her arms close to her chest as she surveyed the still-smoldering industrial city, the tumult of emotions ripping her apart inside. Images of Maranda, Tzen, and now her most recent butchery plagued her mind: the raging flames, the screams of those chased down in the streets and killed, the cries of children as their parents were murdered right in front of them, the blood on her sword and hands…

Another figured walked out onto the bridge, looking quite delighted with the scene.

"You know, you deserve more credit than I gave you. I mean, I was a little disappointed when the emperor let _you_ ravage Vector and not me, but I underestimated you. Brilliant work, Celes, truly brilliant."

Celes ignored Kefka's praise, remaining silent as she reminisced on the city's once stable society going up in smoke.

"You just have that natural flair for destruction. You remind me of…well, me. You and I are like the emperor's personal angels of death."

The statement caused Celes' focus on the scene below to falter as an echo filled her mind.

_You were born the Angel of Death. You will know it before the end._

Kefka noticed Celes' slight distress. He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed lightly, leaning closer to whisper in her ear.

"Embrace your destiny."

As Kefka released her and walked away, Celes lowered her head, and a tear crept out of her clenched eyes, tracing its lonely path down her cheek and dripping off her chin to the cold stone below. Slowly, she lifted her eyes, her brows knit together in silent wrath, and through blurred vision, she looked upon the smoldering city once more, the tear's now frosty trail shining in the moonlight.

((ooo))

The frigid change in Celes was felt throughout Vector, and her reputation as the Snow Duchess was upgraded to the Ice Queen, the cold-hearted bitch of the Empire. The latest, if unexpected, injection of Magitek boosted her magic to an impossible level, giving her the ability to freeze an entire area to the state scientifically known as Absolute Zero.

Leo was still worried about her, and when he got back from a second recruiting assignment, he decided to confront her before they both began their afternoon training.

"Leo, what are you trying to say?"

"Look, I just…don't want you to fall into the wrong light."

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"I've seen how much time you've been spending around Kefka, and I don't like it."

"Why not? I've known Kefka longer than I've known you. He's been a friend to me for most of my life."

"He's a dangerous man, Celes. I looked into his officers' logs from during the conquest, and it seems your _friend_ has developed a taste for blood. Apparently after killing a man who attacked him, Kefka snapped and slaughtered the whole village."

Memories of her last mission with Kefka flooded back to her. She ignored them.

"It didn't just happen once, either," Leo continued, but Celes cut him off.

"Look, I don't care what Kefka did. We all have our problems."

"Which is exactly what I'm getting at, Celes. _You_ have a problem. Ever since the assassination, you haven't been the same. It's like you don't feel anything anymore! You carried out that mission without a second thought!"

"I did my job."

"Gods, Celes, you killed women and children."

"A traitor is a traitor, Leo."

"What's happened to you? You're not the Celes I remember."

"Celes is dead! I'm not the little girl you once knew, Leo. It's time you accept that."

"I don't want to accept that, Celes! You're a good person, don't do this!"

"You don't trust me do you? I'm not Kefka, Leo. I don't butcher people for the hell of it! I know I'm better than that!"

"If that were true, Celes, you would never have accepted these last few assignments."

"I didn't see _you_ questioning Gestahl's orders."

"It wasn't my place to, it was yours. But I guess you just don't have the spine you used to."

That gave Celes pause. "…That sounded suspiciously like a challenge, Leo."

Leo glanced at the hand resting on the hilt of her sword and grew unexpectedly quiet.

"I don't want to fight you, Celes."

She scoffed. "Now who's spineless? …Come on, Leo, don't disappoint me now."

Leo watched as she drew her sword. "Don't…don't do this."

"Are you going to stop me?"

She swung, but he drew his blade, and the clash of swords echoed through the arena.

"Actually…yes," Leo muttered through clenched teeth.

He shoved her back and held his sword out in front of him. Celes recognized the preparation for Shock, and instinctually recited the Runic chant. Already, everyone in the compound was watching, uneasy about Leo's use of the attack. But just as he spun his sword, Celes spun her own and drove the blade into the ground, dropping to one knee.

The crowd of people gasped as she was hit by Shock's blast. The pillar of electric energy encircled Celes, but the blinding flash lingered unnaturally. It started to swirl in a downward vortex, directly into the Rune blade. When it disappeared, they were all astonished to see Celes stand unharmed, Leo included.

"You can Runic Shock…?"

She merely smirked, then launched herself at him, striking with such a force that Leo was driven back, and he had to duck around her to get into a more favorable position. Celes brought her sword over her head to meet his, then swung to her right, pivoting to face him.

Leo immediately noticed how much faster she was than the last time they sparred. She was more focused, more coordinated as they spun around each other in an almost beautiful dance across the arena. Every step, every turn, and every strike was matched exactly by the other person, where a tiny mistake could cost them their life.

Leo swept his sword up at Celes, but she parried and rapidly slid the base of her blade closer to his with a heavy downward force, dragging him towards the ground with it. Releasing her left hand's grip on her sword, Celes backhanded Leo across the face, and like a predator after her prey, she relentlessly, even patiently, continued to close the distance between them as he stumbled back.

Bringing the blade up from her side, she drew it back over her head and then cleaved down with all her might. Leo was barely able to deflect the immense blow as he struggled to regain his footing. Celes resumed her attack, continuing to drive Leo back, and the fight was inadvertently carried into the narrow passage connecting the compound to the palace. Nevertheless, Celes was unyielding in her assault, and their swords constantly scraped against the metal walls of the link, sending sparks flying everywhere.

Officers, guards, and servants all had to practically dive out of the way as Celes and Leo continued through the halls of the palace, wrecking light fixtures, furniture, walls, and artwork as they went. Leo shoved Celes back, giving him time to bound up several steps of a nearby stairwell before turning to face his opponent once again. Though he had the advantage of higher ground as they progressed up the staircase, Celes would not be outdone.

Their swords never ceasing their deadly strokes, they reached the upper level and made their way around a corner and down the corridor. Then, both halted their parries as they came onto the terrace at the end of the hall, which extended half the length of the palace. They simply stood staring at each other, both breathing heavily. The pause was short lived, however, as they suddenly launched a rapid volley of attacks as they stood in place on the terrace.

Then, as if through some secret signal, both diverged from their attacks into identical, if showy, spins of their swords, at both sides, over their heads, behind their backs, and ultimately into a final strike at the other, ending with their swords locked. They were evenly matched in this contest of strength, but Celes finally shoved Leo back with a surge of power and rained her sword down upon him once more, driving him across the lengthy terrace.

When Leo tried to throw a punch, Celes grabbed his hand and lifted it above his head to cut his defenses and rammed the butt of her sword into his throat. With Leo in her grasp, Celes pushed him back against the railing with her sword, and with her left hand, she gripped the hilt of the Masamune and forced it down towards Leo's neck. He pushed back with all his strength, leaning back as far as he could, but Celes' strength brought the Masamune to inches above his throat. Everyone watching below grew nervous, worried Celes actually meant to kill him in her rage.

In a desperate attempt to escape, Leo managed to kick Celes and roll out from under her. He tried to run back to the door into the palace, but she hooked her leg around him and tripped him, sending the Masamune out of his hand. She made to lunge for it, but Leo scrambled to his feet and leapt forward to kick her in the chest. While she fell to the ground, he grabbed his sword and spun it down at her for the death strike, but she brought her blade up at the last second and blocked it. Leo pushed down with all his might, almost reaching her neck, until Celes shoved back sideways, throwing him off balance.

As Celes flipped to her feet, Leo jumped off the terrace to the arena ten feet below, his opponent following closely behind. As soon as Celes found steady footing, she resumed her offensive, still pushing Leo back, never giving him room to turn the fight around on her. Never had she fought with such focused ruthless fury. Leo became so overwhelmed by the force and speed of her attacks that he had no defense when she spun and kicked him in the abdomen, striking his sword with an upwards swipe. The sword was knocked from Leo's hand as he fell to his knees, and Celes caught the Masamune and brought both blades down, crossing them inches from Leo's throat. As the spectators gasped at the checkmate, Leo looked at the crossed swords, then up at Celes.

A loud clapping broke through the murmurs, and all but the two fighters saluted as Kefka sauntered up to them, chuckling at an unusually high pitch.

"That was quite an entertaining show you two put on!" When he reached them, he spoke in a lower tone. "You know why you won, don't you? Not the training, not because you're better than him, no… Your anger has made you powerful, Celes. It gives you focus. Makes you stronger."

Celes merely continued to stare down at Leo, her eyes not betraying her thoughts. She finally turned and thrust the Masamune into the ground before walking away, and Leo let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Kefka watched amusedly as she left, and then also walked away. After cleaning up a bit, Leo asked around as to where Celes had gone. He eventually found her in the palace courtyard sitting on a bench in front of the fountain. He crossed the courtyard and sat next to her without a word. For a long time, he didn't speak. He didn't know what to do. The person he cared about more than anything was in a downward spiral, and he felt powerless to pull her out of it.

Wanting to get her out of this mood, he leaned over and playfully nudged her with his shoulder. When she didn't respond, he did it again a little harder, and this time he saw a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"You know…you really scare me sometimes," he said finally.

"Funny…sometimes I scare me, too."

She was strangely quiet, and Leo realized she was being serious.

"What is it?"

She didn't say anything for a long time. "…You were right, you know. I'm no different from Kefka. Those people did nothing to deserve death, and I killed them anyway…"

"Celes, the very fact that you can feel remorse over what you've done separates you from Kefka entirely. And I shouldn't have said those things. An order is an order, regardless, and…"

He glanced over at her and noticed her eyes watering and her lip quivering. He lost track of what he was saying as he dreamt of stilling those lips with his own.

"What have I become?"

Her whispered question broke Leo out of his trance, and he put his hand on her shoulder when she lowered her head. He wanted to hold her, but when he tried to pull her closer, she just shrugged him off. Leo got up and began walking away, but then stopped briefly, turning his head towards her.

"You are who you choose to be, Celes. Never forget that."

_Author's note: Thanks for reading, and remember to review, please. Only one more to go! This one might take a little longer to write, but I promise it's coming soon!_


	10. Darkness Falls

_Disclaimer: And so it comes to an end, and though I put up a valiant effort, I still don't own Final Fantasy. _

_This is it. The last chapter. I have mixed feelings about how it turned out, but there were certain things that I needed to have happen or be explained or whatever, so it can't be helped. You should start seeing some familiar events from the game unfolding throughout. Thanks one last time to all who reviewed, and there's a present for you at the end of the chapter. I hope I don't disappoint you guys. And don't worry, I have the sequel up and running, but it's a mammoth of a project, I tell ya. Anyway, enjoy!_

Chapter Nine: Darkness Falls

_You are who you choose to be._

Leo's words rang in her mind as she stared down at the port town, watching Figaroan troops patrol the city's borders. The sun shone down on her, glinting off the gold eagle of her breastplate. Her white armor sparkled luminously and her snowy cape swayed lazily in the light breeze. Absently, she fingered the pendant Terra had given her.

It was on Gestahl's whim that she had been sent to South Figaro, and as she glanced over her shoulder at her entire ground unit, ready and waiting for her command, she wondered just who she was choosing to be. The last year had passed so quickly that she had hardly had time to think about it.

The world was at war. Terra had disappeared. The Returners had become more than just a pesky rebellion. And Gestahl had decided to begin a global campaign of Imperial conquest. He used to be a relatively peaceful ruler, but with the newly infused Magitek flowing through his veins along with the urgings of his overly-ambitious advisor, Gestahl grew gluttonous with the prospect of world domination. And so had begun the Second War of the Magi, where magic was ravenously sought after, where heresy was met by sword and flame, and where the fates of one Imperial general and one Imperial witch would be sealed.

"How did it come to this?" she whispered to the wind.

((ooo))

"Majesty, it's a perfectly reasonable desire. This is the technology the Empire is now based on, so why shouldn't you be able to experience it?"

"The risk is too great for His Majesty."

"Why? It's perfected now."

"On young energetic soldiers, yes. We have no idea how it would affect one much older and less robust man, and when it is the emperor of the Vectoran Empire, I strongly advise we don't take chances."

"Leave that for Cid to decide."

"And let him make the same misjudgment as he did with Fermir?"

"Leo, Kefka, that's quite enough," Gestahl intervened. He rubbed his forehead and sighed. "Celes, what's your opinion?"

"Well, though I would hesitate to call _any_ technology perfect, Cid and his team have a flawless infusion record over the last year. It's a safe bet he'll run several dozen tests to ensure your safety, and then run them three times over again just to be certain. And, we _are_ merely your advisors, so if you want to do this, we couldn't stop you."

Gestahl spared a small chuckle. "I can always count on you to be blunt, Celes… I suppose there's no harm in letting Cid do the tests…"

Leo shook his head imperceptibly in silent disagreement, but Kefka just grinned.

"Then it's settled!" he chirped. "I'll inform Cid of your wishes immediately."

The tests were done, and it was decided that Gestahl was theoretically capable of handling the infusion. Everyone was nervous to say the least when he went in for the procedure. To lose a general is a difficult trial to endure, but the battle of Gestahl's successor would tear the Empire to pieces.

((ooo))

"Absolutely incredible," Gestahl said as he gazed at the flame in the palm of his hand.

"Yes," Kefka agreed, pacing behind him. "It makes you feel like a god, doesn't it?"

Gestahl nodded slowly. "A frightening thought."

"Why? Majesty, has it not been your goal for over two decades to harness this power and build your Empire upon it?" Kefka put his hands on the man's shoulders, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. "Think of it; tens of thousands of magic-infused soldiers at your disposal, the nearly-completed Magitek Armor prototype thrown into mass production; no one would dare stand against the might of the Empire. What's frightening about that?"

Gestahl looked him straight in the eye. "I want more."

A smirk crept to Kefka's lips. "You'll get it. Just put aside all doubt, and we will lead the Empire to the threshold of its destiny."

"How?"

Kefka's grin widened. "More Espers."

Gestahl hummed in thought. "Increase our supply…"

"And we increase our might," Kefka finished. "Majesty, put me in charge of this, and I assure you, our goal will be realized."

"…Do not disappoint me."

"I won't, my lord. But I will require one…little…thing."

"And that would be?"

"Permission to use Terra in whatever way I deem necessary to complete this epic task."

Gestahl narrowed his eyes slightly. "How exactly do you mean?"

"Majesty, you said it yourself years ago: Terra will help us realize our dream faster than we could imagine. She is ready to be sent out to do your bidding."

"But, Kefka, as I recall, the slave crown is not satisfactory in its control."

The eager general flashed a crooked smile. "I have just completed the newest model. One that will not allow her the freedom to resist."

The emperor considered this. "…Alright, Kefka. I trust you will use your best judgment when employing Terra."

"Of course, my liege."

((ooo))

"_Come, Terra."_

_The girl took a step back, shaking her head. She feared this man._

"_Terra, come to me!"_

_The girl trembled, taking another step away. She loathed this man._

"_NOW!"_

_The girl tried to run, but she tripped and fell to the floor. She cowered before this man. _

_He grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her to her feet, dragging her with him through the halls, up the stairs, and into his own personal lab. Then girl saw the chair. She knew that chair._

_The man carelessly shoved her into the seat and forced her wrists and ankles between the iron shackles. She dreaded that chair._

_The man closed the iron collar around her neck and locked it, grinning evilly. She was trapped in that chair._

"_Now, my little pet magic-user, I have a surprise for you." _

_The man walked around behind the chair to his desk and delicately picked up a gold band between his hands. He returned to the front of the chair and smiled._

"_Do you know what this is?" he asked eagerly._

_The girl looked upon the item with dread. "A slave crown," she answered quietly._

_His grin widened. "Not just a slave crown, precious. It's the _new _Slave Crown. This nifty upgrade won't allow you to be the problem-child you've been in the past." He received a look of confusion. "You see, precious, this crown won't just make you obey orders like the last. No…with this new Slave Crown, you won't even have the luxury of trying to fight it, because you won't have the ability to think anymore! I'll practically _own_ you!"_

_The man broke out into hideous laughter that made the girl cringe. She whimpered as he lowered the circlet onto her head, and the last thing she felt was a sharp pain shoot through her mind. The man cackled as red flashed in her eyes._

"_Now, my pet, we must test out Cid's newest creation."_

_A while later, the girl was mounted atop a massive steel beast with hoses and cables plugged into various parts of it. With the two large feet and intimidating clawed arms, it had the appearance of a dragon without a tail, and from within the gaping jaw came an eerie blue glow._

_The man stood at a console on the catwalk above the girl, and with the push of a button, all the hoses and cables detached themselves, and the beast rose to its towering full height. The girl heard a whisper in her ear._

"_Burn them all."_

_Her eyes flashed crimson._

Celes awoke with a start when Leo banged impatiently on her door.

"Get up, Celes!"

Groggily, she rolled out of bed and opened the door. "What?"

"One of the warehouses burned down."

_Didn't I just dream about…_ "So?"

Leo sighed. "Fifty of our men were in there, Celes. Two of them made it out alive."

The news snapped the general out of her sleepy state, and she grabbed her cloak off its chair, hurriedly following Leo to the scene, where the warehouse lay in shambles. The fire had been put out, but the wreckage still smoldered. Leo approached two men who stood watching the smoky ruins.

"Are you the two who got out?"

"Yes, sir. Lt. Biggs and Lt. Wedge, sir," the larger one, Biggs, answered.

"What happened?" Celes asked, though she had a guess.

"We were ordered to help test the new experimental Armor. We were expecting to take it out into the field and run some drills with it, but when we got there, the thing was already operational and it began firing its cannon on us."

"Who was operating it?" Leo demanded.

Biggs shook his head. "All we saw was the fire."

"Above the men's screams, I heard the most awful laughing," Wedge added.

The two generals exchanged glances, and Leo leaned over and whispered in Celes' ear.

"Go to Cid and find out if he gave authorization to test the Armor. I'll take care of things here."

Celes nodded, and walked the short distance to the research facility. Making her way past all the security, she entered the laboratory, finding Cid in his office at his computer. The aging scientist looked up and smiled.

"Gen. Celes! To what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"Just a couple questions, Professor."

Through her serious tone, Cid realized that Celes was in no mood for pleasantries.

"What happened?"

"One of the warehouses near the facility burned down."

"What? How?"

"Did you authorize a trial run for the experimental M-Tek Armor?"

Cid took off his glasses and absently wiped them with his lab coat.

"Why, yes. Gen. Palazzo came in earlier this evening and made the request on the emperor's behalf."

Celes inhaled deeply and gave the professor a curt nod of thanks before turning to leave.

"Celes, is something wrong?"

She stopped and turned on her heel. "A warehouse was destroyed and forty-eight men are dead. Does that answer your question?" she replied harshly.

"Dead?"

"Burned alive by that little trial you authorized."

Cid was taken aback. "Wha…I…I didn't know, I…"

Celes lowered her head momentarily. "I'm sorry, Cid. I'm not blaming _you_, it's just…" She grunted in disgust. "I have to find Kefka."

On a hunch, she went to the throne room of the palace, and sure enough, Kefka was speaking with Gestahl, Terra at his side. The emperor held up his hand to pause Kefka when Celes walked into the room, waiting until after she had bowed on one knee to speak.

"Rise, Celes. What brings you to my chambers?" he asked pleasantly.

"Pardon the intrusion, my lord, but I must speak with Gen. Palazzo."

Gestahl waved his hand in consent, and Kefka turned to the lady general with an amiable smile.

"Lady Celes, how may I be of service to you?"

"You killed them," she stated bluntly, and Kefka's face fell slightly.

"I see we've skipped the chitchat…" he murmured. "I killed no one."

"Fine, I'll rephrase: you had Terra kill them."

"In the name of experimentation, Celes."

"You experiment on rats, Kefka, not our best soldiers."

"Now, Celes, that's not really fair. After all, you and I were experiments," he reminded.

"What's bothering you, kitten?" Gestahl asked.

"I merely see their deaths as needless."

"It was only forty men, Celes," Kefka reasoned.

"Forty-eight," she corrected.

"In an army of thousands, Celes. Tens of thousands. A small price to pay."

"I thought every man in this army was worth his sword," she challenged.

Kefka dismissed it with a wave of his hand. "They will be replaced."

"If they had not been killed, we could have gained fifty _more_ men instead of just breaking even."

"Celes, Kefka, that is enough," Gestahl interrupted. "This bickering will not bring them back. Though I would not condone this course of action in the future, I felt it a necessary step to further the evolution of the Empire."

Celes held back a sigh. "Yes, my lord. And what of Terra?" She gestured to the girl. "Is this also a necessary step?"

"Celes, do not concern yourself with Terra," Gestahl advised sternly. "She is no longer under your care."

She hesitated, but reluctantly yielded. "Of course, my lord. I apologize for my boldness."

His face softened. "No need, kitten. You may take your leave."

Celes bowed respectfully and left. Kefka turned to Gestahl.

"Celes is becoming too soft, my lord."

"She is not becoming soft, Kefka, she is becoming rational."

"One in the same," Kefka muttered under his breath. Then, aloud, "She questions you."

Gestahl sighed impatiently. "She gets the job done, Kefka. I suggest you worry less about Celes, and more about your own job to do. Tell Professor de la Vega I'm quite pleased with the report, and to get the facility ready for mass production."

"It will be done, my lord."

Bowing, Kefka also took his leave, Terra following obediently behind. Once out of the throne room, be began muttering to himself.

"That fool. Although, why should it be any surprise? He always did favor the little twit. How I would just love to… Wait." He abruptly stopped walking and brought a hand to his head. "What am I saying?" He turned to Terra. "She has a point, right?"

The girl simply stared into space, and Kefka realized that with the Slave Crown on her, he might as well talk to a wall. It was then he heard the voice. The same voice he had been hearing for nineteen years, ever since his infusion went wrong.

_You're better than her,_ it said. _The emperor just refuses to see it. Just as you said, Celes has always been his favorite. Even though you were the first success… You need to show him you're better._

"How?"

It whispered the answer to him, and a grin crept its way to Kefka's lips as he slowly turned his gaze to Terra.

_Espers…_

((ooo))

Celes walked back to her suite, went into her office, and sat at her computer. Entering her security code, she brought up her military file. She scanned over the basic contents, mumbling the names to herself.

"General information, education and studies records, training records, health records…"

She continued down the list of contents, and finally came to what she was looking for: Classified. She clicked on the file, but a security window came up.

"'You do not have proper clearance to access this file,'" she read aloud. "The hell I don't…"

Celes tried entering her security code again, but received the same message. This only peaked her interest more as to what was inside. She began typing furiously.

"Come on, Cid, you don't really think I can't hack into my own file, do you?" she asked the computer. "Here's where all those boring hours of computer hacking class come in handy," she muttered.

After nearly five minutes of cycling through various windows, persistent warnings, and countless codes, Celes finally broke into the classified section of her file, only to find more encrypted files within. She let her head fall and hit the desk in mild annoyance. Reluctantly, she looked up at the screen and read the new contents list.

"Infusion records, magic progression, Runic progression, more health records… Oh, here's something interesting. Psychiatric analysis." She considered that for a moment, but dismissed it. "No, I'll come back to you later."

Down the list, she found what looked the most promising for her search: The Terrestrial Project and The Celestial Rise; Test Subject B and Test Subject A; Terra and Celes. These two files had the heaviest encrypting Celes had ever seen, but that didn't deter her. She spent half the night hacking into those files, and the other half sifting through the maze of research, secrets, and truths. However, it would be a very long time before Celes would accept these revelations of her lineage.

((ooo))

Several weeks passed, and the Empire's treaties with other nations were growing precarious. In an attempt to restrengthen foreign ties, Emperor Gestahl decided to invite the world leaders to a formal banquet, which was to be held on Celes' eighteenth birthday.

One day prior to the event, Leo knocked on Celes' door. After hearing an acknowledging call from her office, Leo swiped his keycard in the door to unlock it and entered. He found her sitting at her computer.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hey."

"What are you doing?"

She shrugged, not taking her eyes off her monitor. "Research."

"On what?"

She stared at the screen a bit longer, typed something, then leaned back in her chair, finally looking at Leo with tired eyes.

"Things."

Leo smiled. "Alright. I just came to drop off your present."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's not my birthday yet."

He grinned slyly, setting a shallow square box on her desk. "I know. But you'll be needing this for tomorrow."

"Why am I frightened?" she asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Just open it."

Skeptically, Celes untied the ribbon and lifted the cover off, and she fought back the urge to laugh.

"You're kidding, right?"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"This is a dress."

"Yep," Leo beamed.

"You bought me a dress…"

"Yes. And Terra helped pick it out. You know…before the new crown…"

"You're going to make me wear a dress…?"

"Yes."

She stared at him for a moment. Then, "…It doesn't match my gauntlet," she said, holding up her left hand to prove her lame excuse.

Leo merely smiled, and Celes watched warily as he pulled a small and thin rectangular box out of his jacket, setting it in front of her. To humor her friend, she once again untied the ribbon and took the lid off.

"Matching gloves?"

Leo nodded in mock excitement. "From Cid."

"…I hate you."

"I'll make you a deal. You wear the dress, and I won't make you dance with me."

"Ugh, the lesser of two evils. Public humiliation…or public humiliation." Leo chuckled, but Celes just groaned. "…Fine."

A look of genuine happiness washed over Leo's face. "And I was thinking that maybe, you know, we could…go together…?"

She narrowed her eyes. "That sounds suspiciously like a date."

Leo shook his head defensively. "No, I just figured that since we both have to go anyway, why don't I just walk the three feet to your door and be your escort?"

"You know, it's _my_ birthday, you should be humoring _me_." She receive only an expectant look. "…Alright, fine."

((ooo))

"Come on, Celes!" Leo urged, knocking on her door again.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into being seen in public like this!"

"It's just a dress!"

"I'd sooner wear a towel!" she retorted.

"Well, you'd certainly be the center of attention _then_," he teased, smoothing out the front of his tux.

When she emerged, Leo's jaw hit the floor. He knew what the dress looked like, but he didn't know how it would look _on Celes_. The sleeveless formfitting dress was elegant yet unique in its design. The plunging neckline was complimented by a triangular cutout around her navel, displaying her toned stomach. The dress hugged her waist beautifully, but mid-thigh it loosened at a wide frontal slit revealing her smooth legs, with the bottom of the dress forming a semicircle around her feet.

Beginning as a pale yellow at the neck and shoulders, it gradually changed to a light orange below the waist. The orange then melted into a deep magenta at the knee, and finally into a vibrant lavender at the bottom. Gloves of the same cascading color pattern reached all the way to her shoulders and were laced tight above the elbow. She also wore heeled black leather boots that came almost to her knees.

One word escaped Leo's lips. "Wow."

"If I survive tonight, I'm going to hurt you."

"Celes…you look…incredible."

The last part only came out as a whisper, and Leo looked away shyly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he answered quickly. "It's just…I can't get over how much you've changed over the years. I mean, when I first met you, you were this scrawny little kid, and now," he gestured at her, "…you're a woman."

His observation caused Celes to drop her gaze to the ground. "Somehow I don't feel that way."

"Why not?"

She looked into his eyes, but then shook her head. "Forget it. We should get going."

Leo was about to press, but decided against it. He offered his arm, and after a dramatic eye roll, Celes linked her arm through his. They walked in comfortable silence, although every time Celes received a double take from passing Imperials, she muttered a string of very unladylike curses under her breath, always causing Leo to chuckle quietly. She stopped outside the large double doors leading into the banquet hall, and when Leo felt the tug on his arm, he stopped as well.

"Not ready?" he guessed.

She took a deep breath. "Leo, I have a certain image I'd like to uphold, but do you know how hard it is to be intimidating _in this_?" she asked, gesturing down at herself.

He smiled. "I can imagine."

Celes noticed Leo seemed to be smiling more than usual. "What?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just…you seem to be in a better mood that you have been lately. It's nice, I…I miss it."

"Leo, I've been completely serious the last twenty-four hours."

"I know, but you're more lighthearted about it."

Leo turned back to the doors, and Celes was reluctantly ready to follow. Before they could go in, they were stopped by a call from down the hall.

"Leo, Celes!"

They both turned to see a completely normal-looking Kefka approaching, wearing the same simple tuxedo as Leo.

"Kefka," the other man greeted with a nod. "Clinging to the last shred of your dignity, I see."

"Ha, ha. Emperor's orders. 'There are to be no scenes of eccentricity,' I believe his words were."

"Well, that rules you out all together, doesn't it?" Celes wondered dryly.

Kefka looked her up and down, appearing surprised. "Speak for yourself."

"Now, now, children," Leo cut in. "This is a rare occurrence. We all look like normal people."

"Uh huh," both Celes and Kefka replied skeptically. "I hate formal occasions," the lady muttered.

Within the banquet hall, over two hundred political leaders, their dates, and their countrymen mingled with each other, sipping champagne, waiting for the appearance of the emperor. Two men in particular stood quietly discussing the situation. One wore an elaborate circlet around his head and cerulean regal robes with the crest of a griffon, emblem of Figaro. The other looked quite awkward in his formal attire of a Figaroan escort.

"I hate formal occasions," the second man complained.

The taller regal man continued to smile and nod in friendly recognition or respect at the other guests while his companion shifted uncomfortably.

"We have to keep up appearances, Locke," he replied.

"It's all a sham anyway. I mean, come on, Edgar, do you really think these alliances will last?"

"Of course not. But we must stick it out until the opportune moment."

Elsewhere, Leo took a drink from a passing server and handed one to Celes.

"I don't drink."

"Come on, Celes, it's only champagne. It'll take your mind off your discomfort."

"Leo, an act of the gods couldn't take my mind off my discomfort."

Regardless, Celes took the glass in hand. They sipped in silence for several minutes before Leo decided to make a comment.

"You know, I think this is the first time I have ever seen you unarmed."

Celes chuckled. "You should know me better than that. I have my dagger."

"Do I even want to know?" Leo muttered, taking a sip of his champagne.

"It's strapped to my thigh."

Leo choked on his drink, and Celes thought she saw a bit of red rush to his cheeks.

"You all right?" she asked.

"Yeah." His voice cracked, and he cleared his throat. "Went down wrong."

Unable to look back at Celes, Leo swept his gaze across the room. Most of the guests he knew to be sniveling little weasels of politicians, but he eventually saw one of the few exceptions.

"Ah, Celes, there's I'd like to introduce you to."

Locke looked nervously around the room. "Edgar, do you find it odd that the only Imperials here are the guards at the doors?"

"You're being paranoid. Stop it."

"I just don't think it's a good idea I came."

"No one knows who you are, Locke, don't worry." It was then Edgar saw two figures approaching, one of them familiar. "Besides, I see one Imperial here that I wouldn't at all mind talking to. General Cristophe!" he greeted warmly.

Leo bowed slightly. "Lord Figaro."

The king raised his hands. "Please, we're friends here. Just Edgar will be fine."

Leo smiled. "As will Leo. A pleasure seeing you again in a more social setting."

"Indeed." Edgar glanced at the woman next to the general. "And who is this vision of loveliness accompanying you?"

Locke stiffened immediately upon seeing her, but neither of the two generals took notice.

"Actually, this is Celes Chere. _General_ Celes Chere."

The king inhaled sharply, seeming abruptly nervous. "Lady Celes…forgive me for not recognizing you, but…last we heard, you had…been killed…"

The cheery mood suddenly dropped like a stone. Locke sent Edgar a questioning glance, and Celes narrowed her eyes.

"Edgar, where did you hear that?" Leo asked in a serious tone.

The monarch shifted anxiously. "A carrier pigeon…from Vector brought word of the assassination. But, we never heard that you had survived, my lady."

Leo and Celes exchanged glances, both thinking the same thing. _Vector would never send word either way…_ Before they could question him further, they heard the Imperial herald announce the arrival of the emperor. All three generals made their way closer to the podium from which Gestahl would speak. The aged ruler was escorted in by crimson-garbed Elitists and took his place in front of the two hundred guests, raising the glass set before him.

"It is a glorious day when leaders of free nations around the world can come together, and share a toast, to world peace."

Everyone raised their glass. "World peace."

"This day is cause for double the celebration, for us Vectorans, actually, for it is the birthday of one of my most trusted. To Lady Celes, for eighteen years of loyal service. Happy birthday, kitten."

Celes raised her glass to him in acknowledgment, forcing a polite smile.

"Eighteen years?" Edgar wondered quietly to Locke. "Jeez, how old is she?"

"Not very," the other man whispered back.

Gestahl finished his speech and stepped down to begin chatting with his guests.

"Edgar, what's with this assassination thing? I never heard about that."

"Not now."

"Yes, Edgar, now."

"It was a Figaro affair, Locke, not a Returner," the king said quietly but sharply.

"You were behind it, weren't you?"

"She had just torched Maranda, Locke. Figaro had very good relations with Maranda, and the people of Figaro would not allow their king to stand idly by while their ally burned to the ground!"

"So you paid some mercenary to kill her?"

"I couldn't just denounce her in front of the world, Locke. Vector wouldn't have it, Figaro would never be satisfied, I had no other choice! In case you haven't noticed, Locke, I have a kingdom to run."

Locke was about to retort, but screams rang through the hall. A man in Doman attire held a knife to the emperor's throat from behind. The three generals and the two Elitists all stood several yards away, unable to draw closer. The guards at the doors ran to the scene, their rifles aimed and ready, stopping behind the generals. Celes raised her hand towards the man as one does when trying to calm someone.

"You don't want to do this—"

"Put your hand down, Chere!" he warned. "No spell casting for you."

She immediately complied, slowly lowering her hand.

"Look at the situation," Leo advised. "You kill him, you won't get out of here alive."

"And Doma will be obliterated from the face of the planet," Celes added.

"It doesn't matter!" the man shouted. "I will kill him. I don't care what you do to me."

Gestahl mouthed "Do something" to his Knights. The temperature in the room dropped as Celes stared at the assailant's hand, picturing the veins and arteries and tissues within, and imagining ice forming, collecting, and encasing everything. Before the man was even aware of it, his entire arm was frozen solid. He finally noticed when his breath turned to frost and his body shook with cold.

"I…I can't feel my arm."

"That's the idea," Celes muttered icily.

She once again raised her hand, and her eyes closed halfway as her mental control over the ice spread. She overturned her hand and snapped her fingers, and the man's arm shattered like glass. As he cried out and fell to the ground, Leo turned to watch for danger amongst the rest of the guests, and Celes, Kefka, and the guards all rushed to surround Gestahl and escort him out. Halfway across the floor, another Doman ran up to them.

"Emperor Gestahl, I apologize, I had no idea!"

His ramblings triggered a warning in Celes' mind, and she swiftly drew her dagger from its hidden sheath, grabbed him, and drove it through his abdomen. She wrenched the blade up with a sickening squish, rousing a couple more screams at the gruesome act. A knife fell from up the man's sleeve, clattering to the floor. Celes jerked her dagger out and let him slump to the ground. She turned to Kefka and the guards.

"Get the emperor out."

As they retreated, Celes whirled around and strode to the end of the room where Edgar and Locke stood. They watched warily as she approached, eyeing the bloody dagger and noting the dark look on her face. She glanced at them, but just as she reached them, turned and lifted her dagger to another man's throat.

"Ambassador to the lord of Doma?"

"Y…yes?"

Celes motioned to a group of newly-arrived Imperials. "Arrest him on the charge of suspected attempted assassination. I can guarantee, Ambassador, the truce with Doma will not stand after this." She began to walk away, but stopped for one last remark. "Congratulations. You just started a war."

((ooo))

With the Doman attack on Gestahl, along with the suspected Figaroan assassination attempt against Celes, diplomacy failed, alliances shattered, and peace became a fading dream. The Empire, it seemed was a runaway train on a collision course with the world, and there was nothing to stop it.

The entire Imperial Army was summoned to the assembly area for an important announcement to be made by the emperor himself. Celes, Leo and Kefka stood behind Gestahl, and Terra stood closer to the wall of the palace, the gold circlet on her head forbidding her from even looking up.

Kefka, it seemed, was beginning to enjoy drawing attention to himself, as he wore offensively bright green, yellow, and red robes with a clownish frilly collar around his neck. As if that wasn't enough, his face was painted white, his lips were highlighted red, and red lined his eyes and also his eyelids. Red streaks were drawn above his eyebrows and extending from his eyes, which now danced with a nearly psychotic glint. His blond hair was tied back into a short ponytail with a shimmering feather stuck into it, bobbing comically with his every small movement. And those movements were never without his arms up in front of him or flailing off to the sides. Celes would think the man was a drunken court jester but for when he smiled. His lips would curve into a wickedly spiteful smirk, making his entire manner scream lunacy, a stark contrast to the young man she once knew.

Gestahl raised his voice to the masses before him. "I gave the nations of this world every chance at a peaceful alliance. I brought their leaders into my home and made them welcome here. But now they insult us with these pitiful and cowardly attacks. They have had their chance. If the world does not stand with us, then it stands against us! And we, my children, _we_ stand on the brink of glory! In the days to come, we'll witness a total revival of magic! It is our destiny, and ours alone, to take this mystic force and claim what is rightfully ours! With our newly-conquered power, nothing can stand in our way of global triumph!"

The Imperials' cheers rumbled across the courtyard and shook the palace.

Gestahl called out, "Unity! Duty! And Destiny!"

The three generals took a step closer to Gestahl, drawing their swords and lifted them into the air, prompting everyone to salute.

"Imperium augustus!" the generals shouted.

"Vivo diuturnus!"

((ooo))

Weeks later, the emperor and his advisor walked through the halls of the Imperial Palace.

"Negotiations have indeed failed in Doma," Gestahl was saying. "Figaro tries to keep up appearances, but I can feel its loyalty wavering."

"People have been saying, my lord, that beneath the surface, the king of Figaro has been collaborating with the Returners."

"Yes," the emperor mused. "Figaro will be dealt with in time."

"Yes, my lord. I have also caught whispers of an Esper frozen in the mines of Narshe."

Gestahl turned towards Kefka as he walked. "Really?"

"Yes, my lord, and I feel it is worth investigating."

"Narshe in neutral. I wish not to provoke them to enter the war against us."

"Men with pick axes and their pitiful gun powder weapons will be no match for the Empire. And besides, I was going to suggest we send only a small team there. Say…Terra and a couple of officers to escort her…?"

Gestahl grunted in approval. "Very well. See to it."

"Right away. And as for Figaro and Doma, my lord, you needn't worry."

"How are you so sure?" Gestahl wondered.

They came to the balcony overlooking the grounds below. Kefka gestured towards the railing, and Gestahl walked to it and he nearly gasped. Tens of thousands of Magitek soldiers marched out of the Imperial Fortress and into formation in the compound, and more were being infused every day. Hundreds of Magitek Armors clomped out from warehouses surrounding Devil's Lab into lines flanking the soldiers, and thousands more were in production. Leo and Celes paced in front of them, monitoring the formation in their own silent awe.

Kefka took a step up to the railing and swept his eyes over the scene. "Our ambition, it seems, is paying off," he remarked with a grin. "I present to you the grand Magitek Army of the Empire."

"Marvelous," Gestahl breathed in wonder. "Absolutely marvelous."

Kefka raised his hand as if in a toast. "To Destiny."

Down below, Celes, satisfied with her troops, turned to head into the palace.

"Hey, Cel!"

She stopped and let Leo catch up with her. "Yes?"

"It looks like I'm going away for a little while."

"Where?"

"Doma. As you know, things aren't going very smoothly up there."

"That doesn't sound too good."

"This is war, Celes," Leo reminded regretfully. "Listen, I'll see you when I get back."

"Alright. Just be careful, Leo."

"Of course."

As Leo watched Celes walk into the palace, he felt a pang of hurt, but he didn't know why. Dismissing it, he turned back to his men.

((ooo))

"General, the units are in place and await your orders."

The mission to Narshe failed. Terra disappeared, and Biggs and Wedge were presumed dead. Kefka was sent to Figaro Castle to deal with numerous accusations against King Edgar, including the whereabouts of the Magitek-riding witch. At the same time, Celes was sent to the shores near South Figaro with the backing of ground, air, and sea units to take the city, much to Kefka's dismay.

"_But, Majesty, South Figaro is under _my_ jurisdiction!"_

"_We are no longer dealing with diplomacy, Kefka. The city must be taken before Figaro can rally more troops."_

"_But Majesty, Celes is too inexperienced to—"_

"_I trust her skill, Kefka. You should, too."_

"_But—"_

"_You will be dealing with the heart of the matter, the king. Celes will only be making it easier for you."_

_Kefka grumbled about the unfairness, but Gestahl ignored him._

"_As soon as the king is dealt with, I want you to go to Doma. Leo has run into more trouble than we anticipated. Tell your unit that once South Figaro is taken, Celes will backtrack West with a portion of her unit to link up with them. They will go to Narshe and finish what Terra started."_

_Kefka sighed. "Yes, Sire."_

The citizens of South Figaro were stubborn, but Imperials had an informer within the city who told them everything they needed to know: how many Figaroan troops patrolled the city, where they patrolled, when the shift changes were, everything. The city would fall easily.

"General?"

Celes looked back at her major. "We wait for dusk."

"Yes, ma'am."

Several hours passed as Celes ran her strategy over and over in her mind, looking for flaws. The attack would begin with the air force bombing the Figaroan headquarters, as well as supply and munitions buildings. The naval force would come from the south, destroying any cargo ships in the bay, and the ground force would close in from the northwest, the fifty Magitek Armors taking out any heavy artillery stationed in the city. The Figaroan troop will be caught in a crossfire, and it will be over in a matter of hours.

Maj. Baxter walked through the flaps of her tent. "General?"

"Yes?"

"There's a man requesting to speak with the commanding officer. He claims to have information on Returner activity in South Figaro. I believe he's a mercenary."

"Send him in."

The major exited, and a moment later, he was replaced by a man clad in black. Unbeknownst to Celes, the man narrowed his eyes when he recognized her.

"You're the commanding officer?"

Celes thought she detected a shadow of fear behind his impassive tone, but she didn't even turn to acknowledge him directly.

"If you have a problem with that, you can leave," she replied coldly.

The mercenary was silent, weighing his options. He didn't think she knew who he was, but if she were ever to guess, he had no doubt she would kill him without hesitation.

"What's it going to be?" she asked impatiently.

"I have information on some people I'm sure you have an interest in."

"And?"

"I have a price."

"How much?"

"Five hundred."

"That's it?"

"Per person."

Celes smiled to herself. "How many?"

"Three."

"Alright."

"Two men and a girl passed through here just this morning. I believe one was the king of these lands."

That got Celes' attention. She finally turned and met his gaze, leaning back in her chair.

"And the girl?"

"The green-haired witch."

_Terra…_ she thought to herself. _So Kefka has failed…_

"I believe there's a group of Returners staying at the inn."

Celes quirked an eyebrow. "You would give that up so freely?"

The man smirked under his mask.

"Of course not," Celes muttered.

"Make it an even three thousand."

"Done."

Celes glanced over her shoulder at the map of South Figaro on her desk, contemplating this unexpected twist, but when she turned back, the man was gone.

Baxter reentered. "Three thousand?"

Celes waved it off. "Money matters not. He could've asked for triple that, and I would've given it to him."

"What did he tell you, General?"

Celes looked at him, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. "Tell me, Major, when the attack begins, how fast can you get to the inn?"

((ooo))

The invasion was carried out with ruthless precision, the Figaroan forces were decimated, and the city fell within hours, just as Celes foresaw. Six Returners were found at the inn, and all but one were killed without delay. The last was tortured for the location of the Returner Hideout, and with Celes' brutal methods, he gave it up quickly.

"Sabil Mountains," Celes said. "Just north of Mt. Koltz. Brandt, take your team up there."

"And do what, General?"

"Detain Terra and the king… Kill the others."

"Yes, ma'am," Brandt saluted, leaving to prepare his team.

"Baxter, set up base at our informer's mansion. My unit and I leave for Narshe at dawn."

"Right away, General. What of this Returner?"

Celes took a moment of consideration. "…Release him."

Baxter obeyed without question, walking briskly away from the street where they stood. Unseen by Celes, several of the officers nodded to each other, and one of her lesser captains stepped forward.

"General? Do you think that wise? He'll warn the others."

"Then let them be warned," she dismissed casually. "I think you overestimate them."

"Emperor Gestahl stated very clearly in our orders that all threats must be eliminated."

"You question my authority?" she asked angrily.

"I question more than your authority, General," he challenged.

"Stand down, Captain."

The order was quiet but firm. She sensed several other lowly officers shifting behind her, and the captain didn't flinch as he continued to stare her down.

"Stand down, Captain!" she shouted, her voice clearly betraying her distress.

The insolent officer stepped back, but turned to a fellow officer. "Sgt. Xander, arrest the general. I'm relieving her of command."

"What?" She watched warily as the sergeant approached. "No one relieves me of my command," she stated with a dangerous tone. "I ordered you to stand down."

"There will be no more orders from you, _General_," he said, taking a step closer. "Now give me your sword."

Celes narrowed her eyes, her hands clenched in fury. She drew her sword, but quickly plunged it into the captain's chest. Extracting it, she whirled to face the other mutinous officers.

"The next man to question my authority dies with him."

"Careful, Celes," a voice called. "For you to kill an Imperial officer on a whim is dangerously close to treason."

Celes glanced over her shoulder. "Kefka… What the hell are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Doma."

"And I'm leaving from this port," he explained. "What's going on?"

"General Chere refuses to step down," Xander answered.

Kefka raised a brow at Celes. "Failure to follow standard procedure for relief of command? Now that _is_ treason."

Celes turned to completely face the general. "But you don't call mutiny among my men treason?"

"Worry not, Celes. We'll get this all sorted out, but I'm afraid I will have to have you detained first."

"What?"

Celes failed to notice an officer behind her raise a miniature crossbow, and a dart struck her in the neck. The effects of the sedative in the dart were immediately felt, and Celes staggered. Xander came forward, took her sword, and rammed the hilt into the back of her head, knocking her to the ground, unconscious.

"With Brandt gone, all we have to worry about is Baxter. He is still loyal to her."

"Then kill him."

Xander smirked. "Of course. Are you pleased, General?"

A wide smirk spread across Kefka's face. "I am pleased."

((ooo))

"Sir, a carrier pigeon just arrived for you."

"From Vector?"

"South Figaro," the captain corrected.

"South Fig—"

Leo broke off, feeling a sudden worry. He walked hastily to the feathered messenger and removed the scroll from around its neck, skimming over its contents. His shoulders sagged and his face fell to grief as he placed his hand on the fence post for support.

"Sir?"

"Celes has just been arrested. I have to go to South Figaro to oversee her transfer back to Vector for trial."

"Trial for what, sir?" the captain asked, alarmed.

Leo drew a shaky breath. "Suspected treason."

"General Chere?" the officer asked in disbelief.

Leo brought a hand to his forehead, but then walked quickly off to find Kefka, who had just arrived. When he did, he grabbed the other general by the arm, dragged him several feet to a stack of crates, and practically threw him against them.

"Why Leo, you don't have to be so rough," Kefka complained in his usual perky tone.

"Did you know about this?" Leo asked impatiently, holding up the message.

"I haven't got my glasses," the older man joked.

"Celes was arrested on the charge of treason. You were_ just in_ South Figaro and I asked you a question: did you know about this?" Leo repeated accusingly.

Kefka's casual expression turned mischievous. "I…_may_ have had some prior awareness of this matter," Kefka admitted evasively.

Leo was becoming angry. "And you didn't file a report?"

"Of course I did. But you know those zealous Imperials, always taking matters into their own hands," Kefka commented dryly.

Leo closed his fist roughly around Kefka's collar. "If anything happens to her before I get there, on your head be it."

"Then you'd better hurry," Kefka murmured under his breath as Leo stormed away. "Does this mean I'm in charge here?" he called excitedly.

Leo stopped and turned, wanting to wipe the smirk off the man's face. "As much as I hate to resign my post to you, I have no choice," he spat. "Just do me one favor, Kefka: don't do anything rash."

The eccentric general suppressed a simper. "Of course not."

"Captain! Ready my ship!" Leo barked as he walked away.

Kefka smirked again and began to chuckle quietly, but once the other general was out of earshot, it grew into a loud cackle.

"Yes, you just go and be a good little boy," he muttered. He then turned to the officer standing next to him. "Is the poison ready?"

((ooo))

Celes found herself back in the void of light. Wisps of blue smoke swirled around her, carrying with them echoes of her past.

_There are those who fear the Celestial Rise, and they lurk in the shadows even now._

_Beware who you trust. _

_With the Celestial Rise, the curtain of darkness will fall._

_You, together with the Angel of Hope will bring balance back to the world._

_You will know it before the end._

"Is this the end?" she asked the white emptiness.

"No, Child. This is only the beginning."

_Author's note: Well, there it is. I know, the thing with Kefka at the end was weird, but everything from will be explained at some point in the sequel. If you ever have any questions, feel free to email me, and I'll explain as best I can. As thanks for reading and reviewing, I have a present for you! Go to the link in my profile under Homepage, and you can see the Imperial Emblem and Celes' dress from this chapter! And I'm also posting the first chapter of _Not With a Whimper_ after this. Yay!_

__


End file.
